Novela
by Kathleen-14
Summary: ¿Uno mismo se puede crear su historia? Sakura simplemente plasmaba sus pensamientos en un papel nunca llego a pensar que de verdad podría ella decidir su historia. Solo un accidente cambio su vida. SasuxSaku UA.Capitulo FINAL denle una oportunidad.
1. Incidente

Hola ¿como anda? Yo bien gracias. Aquí dejo mi siguiente fik. No he tardado mucho ¿eh?. Bueno solo he de decir que Naruto no me pertenece y no hago este fik con fines algunos monetarios simplemente dejo que vuele un poco la imaginación. Sin más comentarios os dejo con el capi. Porfitas dejarme algun reviews-

Secretos

1- Incidente:

_El cielo brillaba en todo su esplendor, a pesar de estar en medio del invierno. La calle volvía a tener su aspecto normal después de las fiestas navideñas y como es evidente los niños volvían muy alegre a su instituto. Aunque a otras personas no tanto. Sakura iba con su nuevo porch amarillo pollito mientras veía como una fila de niños entre 3 y 4 años cruzaban el semáforo con una cuerda alrededor de la cintura. Al ver que tardaban mucho y que aún quedaba una buena hilera de niños por pasar encendió la radio y se puso cómoda mientras se repetía en la cabeza el horario que tenía ese día para la Universidad. Su carrera no era nada del otro mundo, toda su familia lo llevaba haciendo desde hace años y como era lógico ella también tenía que seguir su tradición. No le fascinaba mucho la carrera de Psicología y mucho menos ser eso. Desde muy pequeña se había decidido a ser Escritora de fama mundial. Todo el mundo le decía que tenía carisma, imaginación y ganas… ¿Qué más le faltaba?...Bueno a parte de mejorar su ortografía y la gramática nada le fallaba…pero durante unas cuantas semanas no había podido escribir ni una sola línea de su nueva creación. "Claro de Luna". Ese título era bastante famoso, no simplemente por la obra de Beethoven y de Debussy. Aparte que el Claro de Luna era su preferida (la de Beethoven) no era eso lo que le hizo ponerle el título a su obra maestra, sino por la primera historia que escribió con solamente 6 años. En esos momentos ponerse a leer "eso" le entraba un ataque de risa, era horrendo, lleno de faltas y mal narrado… ¡Un desastre!_

_En la luna como estaba no se dio cuenta que los críos ya habían pasado y la que estaba trancando el tráfico era ella. Recibió unos cuantos cornetazos insultos hasta que al fin comenzó a rodar nuevamente. Miró el reloj y se asusto, solo faltaba 4 minutos para sonará el timbre de clase y el profesor hubiera entrado y comenzado la clases. Sin miramientos apreto el acelerador y comenzó a volar por la carretera._

_Al dar solo un paso en la clase comprendió que se había salvado totalmente, aún faltaba un par de personas en clase y el profesor no daba signos de aparecer. Con calma se arreglo un poco su larga melena y se la recogió en una coleta baja para tener más comodidad y prestar más atención. Sin saludar a nadie se sentó en su silla y saco una pequeña libreta de su mochila mientras que leía las últimas palabras que había puesto…_

"_Entonces…"_

_-Entonces…la dulce Sakura se enamoró totalmente del noble Naruto Uzumaki- la voz chillona de su querido amigo era tan especial que aunque no hubiera dicho su nombre ya sabía quien era- ¿Aún sigues con esa líneas?_

_-¿Qué crees?- le contestó de manera bruta mientras cerraba la libretita- ¡Si no andas con ojo tu novia se pondrá celosa de mi y no sería la primera vez!_

_El chico se dio por aludido y se volvió a dirigir a su sitio mientras refunfuñaba y luego soltaba un par de insultos incomprensibles.Había pasado 20 minutos y el profesor no se presentaba en la aula. Sakura no le importaba en más mínimo la ausencia de este, ya que se podría colocar su mp3 y escuchar música y intentar escribir algunas letras más. Imposible.Frustrada volvió a cerrar la libretita a lo bruto se levanto haciendo el máximo ruido posible con la silla y salió al pasillo. _

_El pasillo era bastante largo, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y por la parte de abajo había una pequeña franja pintada de verde hierba. Luego al final de este estaba la salida de emergencias que comunicaba con el jardín y así una puerta lo bastante grande para que salieran 10 personas en horizontal. Normalmente a esas horas se solía oír el murmullo hablar de los profesores en las clases continuas y algún que más ruido del patio con los estudiantes de Danza. Pero ese día todo se encontraba en un impetuoso silencio. Asustada volvió a entrar en el aula y a una compañera de clase le comentó lo ocurrido. _

_-¡No seas boba Sakurita!- comento una rubia de ojos azules y un pequeño moño en la cabeza- ¡Tu y tus paranoias! ¡Deberías leerte el libro que nos dieron de la Psicologia Evolutiva! ¡Te iría muy bien!_

_-¡No estoy desvariando!¡Mira por ti misma!_

_Así a rastras sacó a su amiga de la aula y unos cuantos compañeros curiosos le acompañaron. Como había dicho ella, los pasillos se encontraban en un silencio espantoso. Cualquier eco ya provocaba que la piel se le erizara en los brazos. Con aquel silencio no fue de extrañar que cuando el pitido de fin de clase sonará todos se alteraran de forma horripilenta. Ya todo era sumamente extraño, el timbre había sonado antes de la hora y solo había pasado media hora que estaba ahí adentro. No pudo comentar nada más con sus amigos ya que en masas salían de la aula para ir a la siguiente que tocaba en la parte de arriba. Sakura frustrada se sentó en su sitio un minuto más hasta que comenzó a recoger todo, su fiel perrito guardián Naruto le esperaba meneando la colita con los ojitos apunto de lluvia. _

_-Naruto…Hinata se enfadara…-le comentó cansada mientras se colocaba la bolsa en el hombro y salía de las filas- …Mira…Hablando del rey de roma.._

_En la puerta se encontraba una chica de largos cabellos azules oscuros y ojos traslucidos y una piel sumamente blanca. Tenía en la mano un bolso con unas grandes letras donde ponía su nombre y el del perrito faldero. Sakura se rió de lo ridículo que quedaba pero se alegraba por su amiga. Después de haber convivido toda su infancia con ella antes de entrar a la Universidad al fin se le declaro al perrito y este le correspondió sumamente contento._

_-Acuérdate Hina…la costumbre siempre se queda… - le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a su amiga y los dejo a los solos que seguramente terminarían más que hablando- ¡Nos vemos después!_

_Subió por las grandes escaleras que daban al piso de arriba. Aquella planta desprendía un olor totalmente desagradable cada día. Comprendía que en el laboratorio se hicieran experimentos pero podrían comprar algún ambientador para hacer neutro el olor. Pero aquel día en el aire se respiraba un cierto aroma a pólvora. Sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor se fue caminando hasta su aula. No podía comprender que era lo que le faltaba a su historia. Lo que ocurrió al instante que puso el pie en el pasillo fue a cámara lenta y totalmente doloroso._

_Los ojos de sus compañeros se abrieron de par en par cuando ella entró luego escucho el disparo de una arma y luego un fuerte dolor en el abdomen. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo con la mano puesta en la herida sangrante, nadie movía un dedo. Tenía la vista borrosa y no comprendía nada. Cuando una extraña sobra se apreció delante de ella pensó que estaría salvada. Estiro la mano como intentando sujetar a aquella persona pero al hacer eso sintió como todos los huesos de su mano derecha se rompían poco a poco. Entre el dolor de la mano y del abdomen no sabía muy bien como reaccionar. Pero aquella voz que gritaba era la suya, supuso que de dolor. Cerró los ojos un minuto, y en ese momento escuchó gritos, luego que le jalaban de su hermoso pelo luego más grito y otro disparo que le dolió bastante lo demás solo fue negro._


	2. Luz

Holaaa!! aquí dejo el siguiente capi!! Gracias por el reviews!! Me animo muxo - Porfis darme vuestra opinion. Sin mas os dejo con el siguiente capi.

_La luz:_

_El sonido de la ambulancia creaba en las calles un gran alboroto. Los coches se apartaban para dar paso aquel auto de luces rojas que giraban alocadas. _

_Al final se paró delante de un hospital sumamente enorme, de color pastel y con el nombre en grande de color azul "Hospital del Cor". Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una chica acostada en la camilla con miles de hemorragias y golpes por todo el cuerpo. Al lado de ella se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos rubios- marrones claros y unos generosos pechos que lloraba mientras sujetaba la mano de la herida. Los doctores que se encontraban ahí le pidieron lo sucedido mientras que con movimientos delicado colocaban a la herida en una camilla y se la llevaban dentro del hospital. Al cruzar las puertas más sanitarios se rodearon y hablaban de una manera muy rápida que la mujer no podía entender. Siguieron caminando hasta que ella no pudo seguir sujetando la mano de la joven. _

_Las horas pasaban y la sala de espera se iba llenando de gente con rostro triste. Por último llegaron dos personas. Un hombre alto delgado y ojos verdes y a su lado una mujer bajita y de cabellos de color rosa. La mujer que acompaño a la herida al hospital se aproximo a los recien llegados y con gesto preocupado les invitó a sentar a su lado mientras intentaba de encontrar palabras para explicar lo ocurrido. _

_Dentro del quirófano se podía apreciar a varios médicos tocando el cuerpo de la chica, deteniendo hemorragias, cortado por aquí cortando por acá, abriendo cerrando, secando, cociendo. El electrocardiograma pitaba de manera continua y seguida hasta que empezó a ser liso…_

_- ¡Venga bonita, venga, resiste!¡PALAS!- dos enfermeras le acercaron las palas y de una sola ves se lo coloco en el pecho a la chica- ¡100!_

_Así aumentando de potencia estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que al fin volvió a dar señales de vida. Con rapideza siguieron su trabajo._

_En la sala de espera la mujer de cabellos rosas se encontraba llorando de manera apocalíptica mientras el hombre le acariciaba la espalda para que se tranquilizara. Nadie salía de aquel lugar y explicaba nada y por eso los que esperaban se encontraban con más ansiedad que otra cosa. Se levantaban, caminaba y daban vueltas._

_El reloj seguía avanzando y aún así nada de nada. Ya habían dado la 1:30 cuando un doctor de aspecto mayor y sabio salía del quirófano con el gorro puesto y la mascarilla y se aproximaba a ellos con pasos de plomo. Se retiro la mascarilla de la boca y dibujo en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar al público. Llamo a los padres de la chica y los apartó de la aglomeración y con voz seca comenzó a narrar…_

_-Ha sido una operación muy larga…-comienza con eso- …por suerte la bala que le dio en el abdomen no llego a dañar grave a ningún órgano…por esa parte le pudimos retirar la bala y detener las hemorragias, la mano derecha la tenía totalmente rota y se la hemos reparado…-la madre suspiro aliviada pero el doctor frunció el ceño con pena- pero…había recibido un golpe bastante fuerte en el pecho ocasionando que una de las costillas se le rompieran y le penetrara en una de las ventrículos…_

_- ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!- pregunto la madre asustada- ¿Se pondrá bien?¿Le pudieron quitar la costilla no?¿No?_

_Si, se la hemos quitado pero el ventrículo a quedado totalmente destrozado…me gustaría saber algo… ¿su hija sufre alguna enfermedad cardíaca o algo?_

_- Sufre Arritmias… -comentó el padre en voz baja- ¿Eso es malo?_

_El médico se froto la frente con los dedos intentando encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que tenía que decir a continuación. Por otra parte en el quirófano aún se respiraba la tensión de la operación más difícil durante muchas semanas, aunque fuera difícil a los residentes les causaba una gran euforia. Uno de los residentes se encontraba mirando a la chica que se encontraba aún en la mesa de quirófano siendo suturada por las enfermeras. Su rostro estaba pálido y manchado de su propia sangre. Una fuerza extraña a el le impulso a acercarse a ella y a sujetarle la mano como intentando darle ánimos, aunque con la anestesia poco se iba a enterar. Estaba apunto de soltarle la mano cuando esta le correspondió el apretón. El residente no sabía si fue algún tik o qué, pero el apretón fue real. _

_Sakura se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, todo era oscuro y no se escuchaba nada. Pensó que estaría muerta, eso sería lo más seguro. Recibir un balaso en el abdomen no era una cosa buena y mucho menos estarse ahí quieta mientras que te desangras. En su penosa oscuridad pensó si alguien estaría llorando su muerte ¿es una pregunta normal no? Todo el mundo tiene esos momentos débiles. Cualquier persona. A lo mejor nadie estaría llorando su muerte, a lo mejor ni siquiera se enteraron de que estaba muerta. ¡tsk! Ni siquiera pudo terminar su novela romántica. Dentro de ella sintió como un calor que le brotaba por todo y luego vio una extraña luz molesta que le deslumbró totalmente y ahora solo veía pequeños puntos de luz. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir sintió un dolor muy agudo en el pecho, en la mano, en la cabeza y en el abdomen. No estaba muerta, todo era demasiado doloroso, además en el cielo no hay un techo de color crema. Y tampoco por el lugar que ella se encuentra hay ángeles. No, no se podía encontrar en el cielo. _

_- Valla, te has levantado…-una voz masculina le atrajo la atención-_

_Y ahí parado en el marco de la puerta estaba el ángel que esperaba. Hermoso hasta lo inversomil. Aunque ella pensaba que serían rubios con los ojos azules y de su espalda salían unas enormes alas blancas. Su ángel tenía el pelo negro y ojos negros, vestía de una bata blanca y unos pantalones azules y no tenía alas. Frustrada se intentó acurrucar en aquel extraño lugar y eso ocasionó que todo las heridas de su cuerpo le dolieran. No supo si grito o qué pero sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y no podía respirar. Aquel ángel sin alas se aproximo a ella corriendo y en un tubito pequeñito con una aguja administró algo que la hizo amainar el dolor. _

_- Eso se llama…drogar…-reprochó con voz débil- …no esta bien- se volvió a quejar- _

_- Los médicos solemos drogar a los pacientes. Señorita._

_Sakura levanto la cabeza con mucho cuidado y por fin vio a su ángel que tenía pinta de ser un chulo repelente y creído. Sintió náuseas pero como esa mañana no había desayunado no tendría gran cosa que vomitar. Estaba apunto de dormirse cuando se fue despertando un poco de la drograsión anterior y cuando estaba segura de todo volvió a sentir el sopor y se quedo placidamente dormida._

--

be ¿que les ha parecido? espero reviews plisss


	3. Primera hoja

_Holaaaa, aquí esta el 3 capi! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Son un gran apoyo..esto..puedo pediros un favorcito si no es muxo pedir xD. He colgado un fik en la sesión de Harry Potter k se llama Biografía de un criminal si quereis me harias un gran favor en leerla y decirme k les parece. Si quieren, claro esta. Be sin mas comentarios os dejo con el capi. Disfruten_

besos.

_3- Primera hoja:_

_Dentro de poco podría volver a gritar y a chillar, solo faltaba muy poco. Simplemente tenía que abrir los ojos y levantar la voz al máximo posible, en ese mismo instante que ella comenzara a bramar vendrían algunas enfermeras y le intentarían tranquilizar y luego la sedarían otra vez. Cuando llegó a ese punto de su pensamiento remitió totalmente la idea. Solo tenía que despertarse y esperar a que alguien pudiera escucharla y listo el pollo. Ya estaría contenta. _

_Tal como pensó abrió los ojos muy lentamente como intentando que aquel gesto no le provocara un dolor innecesario ya que con los que tenía le bastaba y le sobraba. No sabía si el anestésico se había agotado o que, pero el hecho era que le dolía de una manera brutal el pecho. Pensó en chillar pero así su despertar no sería el que ella deseaba, quería estar sola para poder ordenar sus ideas y saber bien lo que había ocurrido. Así que arrebato de su mente la idea de chillar. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando olvidarse del dolor, pero era algo absurdo. No remetía. Seguía ahí permanente. _

_- Bien…-por fin dijo. Se alegró de escuchar su voz normal.- Bien…-volvió a repetir- …pensemos…a ver …si…hmm_

_- ¿Vas a estar diciendo bien, a ver ..., si... mucho rato?- pregunto la voz de alguien conocido para ella. No muy conocido pero reconocible- Es que si vas a estar así un rato creo que prefiero contártelo yo… ¿sabes?_

_Abrió los ojos de par en par para poder ver a su ángel antipático. Estaba sentado en una butaca al lado de miles de máquinas que hacían extraños ruiditos. Primero observo al ángel y luego se paro a contemplar mejor la habitación. Era pequeña, en forma de cuadrado, tenía dos puertas una pequeña que daba a unos largos y angostos pasillos (se podía ver ya que lo que dividía la habitación del pasillo era una cristalera) y la otra era más grande y daba a un pasillo bastante grande y ancho, mucho más cómodo que el otro. Ya había contemplado la parte delantera de su habitación ahora tocaba la de atrás. Se iba a erguir pero cuando hizo un gesto de levantarse su ángel se levanto de golpe y con manos fuertes la volvió a recostar en la cama y luego le miraba con reprocho. Esta frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos haciendo mohín. No conocía a su ángel, sabía que era médico…bueno eso suponía ya que antes de caer dormida le administro un anestésico que la dejo K.O. Así que debía serlo. Nuevamente organizo sus ideas antes de expresarlas en voz alta para que el inquilino no se molestara. Pero ella fue la que decidió molestarse. ¿Por qué ese chulo se encontraba en SU habitación?¿Que hacía leyendo una revista muy cómodo en una de las butacas de SU habitación? Solo plantarse eso le provocaba jaqueca, así que se concentro en lo importante._

_- A ver…yo entre al pasillo y luego sentí que me disparaban…y luego…me rompió la mano…- alzo la mano que tenía cubierta de vendas y un metal impidiéndo que moviera más la mano- …¿pero por qué me duele el pecho?- miro al ángel que seguía enfrascado en la lectura- ¡Eh tu!- le llamo-_

_- Me llamo Sasuke, no Tú- le corrigió de manera grosera mientras dejaba la revista en la mesita contigua de la butaca- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿Por qué me duele el pecho?_

_Este la miro con el ceño fruncido. Suspiro, se levanto de la butaca y con pasos largos llegó a la cama. Con cuidado le quito la manta que tenía cubriéndole el pecho y luego con aún más cuidado le comenzó a desembotar la camisa. Al principio estuvo apunto de gritar y retirarle las manos de su pecho de un solo golpe, pero luego pensó que sería lo incorrecto, ya que le iba a enseñar la razón de su dolor. Aunque no entendía que le iba a enseñar. _

_Volvió la mirada a su pecho y vio que solo faltaba un solo botón, sintió muchos nervios pero no que el corazón le latiera de forma descontrolada como solía pasar cuando sentía vergüenza. Eso ya le pareció un síntoma extraño. Sasuke terminó de desabrocharle la camisa y pudo ver un gran vendaje en todo su pecho que le cubría desde el cuello hasta un poco más arriba que el ombligo. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y luego tuvo nauseas que provocaron que su estómago se contrajera para vomitar pero como no tenía nada en el no salio nada. Simplemente fue la horrible sensación y el dolor del estómago después. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba mirando al suelo y sujetada para que no se cayera por los brazos de Sasuke. Su rostro se mostraba tranquilo, impasible. _

_- Tranquila…-le dijo mientras que la acostaba con cuidado y le cerraba la camisa y la tapaba con la manta- Cuando llegaste al hospital te tuvieron que operar enseguida. Tenías un balazo en todo el abdomen que por suerte no daño ninguno de tus órganos luego tu mano esta rota y lo último y más importante que tienes el ventrículo derecho dañado, por que fue atravesado por una de tus costillas._

_La voz de él era tan sumamente tranquila. No expresaba ningún sentimiento, ni pena ni nada. Lo soltaba así como si fuera algo tranquilo. Eso le irrito bastante, pero mantuvo la calma ya que parecía que el chico tenía algo más que decir. _

_- Nos comentó tu mamá…_

_- ¡¿Esta mi madre aquí?!- le corto mientras se erguía de forma brusca de la cama- ¿Esta…?..¿p-puede entrar?¿eh..eh?_

_Una de las máquinas que tenía a su espalda comenzó a pitar de forma totalmente alocada, pero ella no veía que nada estuviera mal. Su corazón seguía sin mostrar algún síntoma de existencia. Sasuke la volvió a recostar ya más cansado en la cama y le amenazó que si se volvía a levantar la pinchaba y no sabría nada más. Sakura reaccionó y se quedo quieta y tranquila. En poco tiempo después la máquina dejó de dar esos berrinches. _

_- Como decía…al tener un ventrículo algo dañado, el corazón no podrá bombear bien la sangre ocasionando que no llegue células a los órganos- eso le asusto bastante y por una vez su corazón opto también por asustarse- tranquila, hemos podido arreglar el ventrículo no mucho, pero hemos podido cerrarlo, lo que pasa que como sufres Arritmias en un momento puedes estar bombeando mucha sangre y hacer que el ventrículo se re vuelva a romper…¿comprendes?_

_- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo?- dijo algo ahogada por el susto- ¿Qué le diga a mi corazón que deje de bombear sangre…?_

_Al decir eso su voz se partió y sentía ganas de llorar, de ponerse a chillar y llorar y llorar. Solo en unas pocas horas se había convertido en ser una chica super sana a una que necesita una máquina que bombeé la sangre por ella…¡que desastre! No iba a llorar delante de Sasuke así que se trago las lágrimas y puso el rostro serio intentando encontrar alguna palabra para expresar su angustia. Justamente cuando iba a decir algo pudo ver como el tonto salía de la habitación dejándola totalmente sola en esa habitación pequeña y llena de máquinas. Si antes se sentía aterrorizada ahora ya no sabía como reaccionar si llorar o gritar._

_La verdad no sabía si pasaba mucho el tiempo, que hora era o en que día estaban. Desde que Sasuke había salido de la habitación nadie había vuelto a entrar ni a pasar por ninguno de los pasillos. Podía optar por encender la tele que tenía pero no encontraba el mando de la tele y tampoco es que se pudiera mover para encontrarlo ya que llena cables en su pecho y con una mano rota gran cosa no podía hacer. Triste se acurruco con cuidado dentro de las mantas y cerro los ojos para dormir un rato más. _

_El principio de su sueño fue algo irreal hasta que todo se fue volviendo más claro, se encontraba caminando por un jardín que había estado con anterioridad y no estaba sola. A su alrededor estaban todos sus compañeros, pero no con 19 años como tenían sino con 6 o 7 años. Todos estaban jugando con unas muñecas y carritos y de golpe el niño rubio le pregunto a Sakura que cual era su sueño. La pequeña contesto _

_- ¡Quiero casarme con un médico!_

_En ese momento se levanto del sueño y tuvo la necesidad de coger un Boli y una hoja de palpel ya que tenía la continuación para el "entonces" que había dejado en aquella hoja._

--

¿que os a parecido? ¡porfi plisss dejarme un review!ª se agradece TOT. Byee


	4. Lo ocurrido

HOLAAAA! ¿A k e actualizado prontito eh? xD be keria decir k asi para tener como una rutina actualizare los capis cada viernes okis? be, abajo del capi contestare los reviews. Besos y abrazicoosss

ciaoo

_4-Lo ocurrido:_

_Miraba por todos los lugares intentando encontrar algo con que escribir aunque solo fuera un trozo de servilleta manchada. Si no plasmaba ese recuerdo en algún lugar seguramente se le olvidaría y no volvería a recordarse hasta quien sabe cuando. Con la angustia no se daba cuenta que el electrocardiograma mostraba su ritmo cardíaco muy inferior al que debería estar en verdad. Simplemente fue cerrar los ojos y sentirse muy cansada, los ojos se le cerraban de poco a poco y antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento escucho el PIIIII. Ondas planas._

_En la sala de control al escuchar aquel sonido fueron corriendo con un carro de paradas para comenzar la reanimación. En aquel estado no duró menos que dos minutos así que cuando volvió a estar conciente se encontró rodeada de varios médicos que nunca había visto y entre ellos no estaba su querido ángel. Murmuro algo en voz muy baja así que los que se encontraban a su alrededor no sabían muy bien lo que decía así que con unas palmaditas en el pecho le mandaban a tranquilizar._

_Se volvió a quedar sola en la habitación, espero un momento a que se le pasara el molesto dolor del pecho- que no tenía nada que ver con los otros- para recobrar su busqueda. Pero nada. _

_Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en la misma posición pero tenía miedo de que si se movía podría volver a quedarse inconsciente. Así estuvo un par de horas hasta que por fin su ángel protector y caído del cielo entro a la habitación con intención de revisarla para comprobar su estado de salud. Esta le miro ceñuda para dar muestra de su enfado. Sasukel nisiquiera se fijo en su rostro, simplemente entró directo a la habitación y comenzó a desatarle la camisa. Esta vez si que podía reprochar un poco. Antes que terminará de quitar el último botón, le pego en la mano y le clavo la mirada en los ojos esperando que este hablar al fin._

_- ¿Ahora que pasa?- pregunto molesto mientras se sobaba la mano ya que le había quedado una marca roja- ¿Sabes que te puedo acusar por daños?_

_- Y yo a ti por violación de la intimidad._

_El ambiente se quedo tenso y Sasuke ofendido se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero antes que se pudiera alejar mucho de la cama Sakura le sujeto de la bata para impedir que se marchara._

_- No te vallas por favor… - dijo en voz baja mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada- he estado todo el día sola… y no se que puedo hacer…_

_- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo?- contesto este cansado. Con cuidado le aparto la mano de su bata y se sentó al pie de la cama bastante alejado de los cables- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

_- ¿Desde hace cuanto estoy aquí?¿Qué día es?¿Donde esta mi madre?¿Donde estoy?_

_Este suspiro resignado y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho para ganar tiempo y poder explicarle todo con las mínimas palabras necesarias y así poder salir de aquel antro. No sabía porque pero estar al lado de la chica le ponía nervioso. Miró a Sakura observando como iba cerrando cada botón de su camisa y intentaba no tocar los cables que había por su pecho. _

_- ¡Ash!- dijo en voz alta intentado captar la atención de Sakura. Esta levanto el rostro de su camisa y le observo. Sintió un poco de vergüenza a la cercanía que hubo entre ellos cuando este se aproximo para cerrarle la camisa- …Llevas aquí dos días, te trajeron aquí el Lunes y estamos en Miércoles, has estado durmiendo todo un día entero. Luego tus padres están en la sala de esperar- al ver el rostro iluminado de la chica continuo- pero no pueden entrar hasta una hora exacta y estas en la UCI- la miró para ver si entendía algo de lo que decía y su rostro dio a entender lo que el pensaba. No se había enterado- Haber…chica_

_- ¡Me llamo Sakura!- le corto de forma brusca- _

_- Sakura pues, como te operamos el Lunes y fue algo difícil debes estar aquí para que estés más segura ¿comprendes?- ella negó- Un compañero me acaba de decir que tuviste una parada, así que te reanimamos ¿ahora entiendes? Si te dejamos en planta hay más riesgo que no lleguemos a tiempo si te da otra parada pero si estas aquí te atenderemos al acto._

_- ¿Tú también?- este le miró sorprendida- …eres la única persona con la que he podido hablar desde que llegué aquí…_

_Con eso la conversación dio por concluida. Sasuke la reviso un poco con la camisa cerrada, le midió la temperatura y tomo algunas notas más. Cuando iba a salir le prometió que volvería por la noche para saber como estaba. _

_Ya casi por la noche pudo contemplar como algunas personas pasaban por aquel angosto pasillo y se metían en las habitaciones continuas a la de ella. Espero sin mucho ánimos que sus padres entraran. Tenía ganas de verlo pero lo más seguro es que al verla su madre se pondría a llorar como una magdalena y no pararía hasta que ella le dijera que estaba bien. Pero ahí estaba el problema, no sabía si estaba bien o mal. No sentía dolor ni molestias, eso por lo menos interiormente pero no sabía como estaría exteriormente. Intento arreglarse los cabellos pero no sabía si había algún cambio a ahora de antes. Ya rendida dejo a sus cabellos en paz y se recostó en la cama. Solo aquel movimiento de levantar las manos y tenerlas unos minutos así le cansaba de forma horrible. Sentía como si hubiera corrido._

_En una de esa la puerta se abre y se ve como dos personas entran a la habitación con rostro tranquilo y al verla se contrajo en tristeza. Supo que su apariencia no eran buenas. Simplemente con el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran ahí con ella la estancia se le hacía mejor. Después de unos minutos de silencio al fin la su madre se acerco a ella y le abrazo con miedo. Sus flacos brazos temblaban…_

_- Mamá…tranquila…-le susurró al oído mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda- no pasa nada, estoy bien.._

_- ¿Segura?¿No te duele nada?¿Segura?_

_Estoy sedada de arriba para abajo- dijo como si eso justificara todo- ¿Mamá te han dicho cuanto tiempo tendré que estar aquí?_

_Al ver que no había respuesta ni de su madre ni de su padre dejó la pregunta en el aire y cambió de tema fugazmente. Pregunto por sus compañeros y también el incidente que había ocurrido aquel día. Estaba apunto de contárselo cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a la mujer que la había acompañado al hospital. Al verla ahí acostada con cables por todo y el rostro pálido salto al llanto, tanto duro que los médicos se acercaron para ver si tendrían que sedar a otra persona. Pero antes de que enseñaran las agujas la mujer se trago las lágrimas._

_- ¿Tsudane?- pregunto Sakura un poco sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Vine a verte…-le mira de abajo- valla caos…- pensó que sería mejor preguntarle a ella lo sucedido el lunes, así que antes que pudiera decir otra cosa le asalto con la pregunta y espero impaciente a que le contara la historia- …En el segundo año de Psiquiatría hay un alumno que tiene problemas mentales- al ver el rostro de todos se rió- si es raro, un chico que estudie para se psiquiatra teniendo problemas, ya lo sabíamos y nos habían avisado de lo que podría ocurrir y todo los síntomas antes de un ataque. El lunes todo parecía normal, llegamos temprano todos los profesores para arreglar papeles y fue el primero en llegar…parecía normal. Poco a poco fue llegando más gente y comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso y a gritar. Mando a callar a todo el mundo que estaba por los pasillos y los arrinconó en la segunda planta. No nos dimos cuenta que llevaba un arma hasta que disparo al aire cuando intentamos pedirle que se calmara…_

_- Por eso olía a pólvora ¿no?- aún tenía el olor pegado en la nariz- ¿y que paso luego?_

_- A los alumnos que estaban abajo los dejamos solos en clase ya que sabíamos que no se moverían y luego enviamos un mensajito a la secretaria para que diera el toque de salida pero no contamos que los del primer año de Psicología tenían clase arriba, así que poco a poco fueron llegando más gente a la planta y el chico se puso como loco, amenazó que dispararía a todo el mundo si no se callaban. En ese momento llegaste tu y te disparo…cuando te vimos ahí tirada nos quedamos helados luego te patio la mano y te cogió del cabello luego te comenzó a dar golpes ya que todo el mundo se había puesto a gritar…minutos siguientes Naruto se abalanzo sobre el chico para que te dejara y este volvió a disparar…pero ya cuando disparó la última vez paresia más tranquilo así que pudimos sujetarle y llamar a una ambulancia- al ver el rostro de Sakura entendió la pregunta que tenía en mente- si lo han llevado a un centro psiquiátrico especializados …sus padres te pagaran una buena indemnización y más el colegio.._

_Después de ese gran discurso sus padres y Tsudane se pusieron a entablar una agradable conversación y ella se quedó al margen. Lo prefería así, ya que en la mente se le había recreado todo lo ocurrido y tenía miedo de que su rostro empeorara y además no estaba seguro si su corazón no existente reaccionaría de alguna forma extraña. Así que intento borrar aquellas imágenes y pensó en el "entonces" sabía la continuación de aquello pero todo lo que tenía escrito antes no combinaba con lo que ella tenía en mente. Pensando en alguna forma de poder ponerlo mejor se le paso el tiempo tan rápido que cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus padres ya se habían marchado. Suspiro triste. Se había vuelto a quedar sola._

_No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a durar todo eso. La soledad nunca le había desagradado, siempre prefería estar sola con una libreta en las manos y escribir cualquier cosa que pudiera. Ahora tenía libreta, lápiz hasta su portátil pero no tenía mano. Si que tenía pero que no la podía utilizar y encima la izquierda tenía un suero. Sus padres en una de sus visitas le había traído una maleta cargada de ropa y con eso ella pensó que tendría una larga estancia en aquel hospital. Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que sus padres habían ido a verla por primera vez pero se sentía igual de sola que antes de su aparición. Lo peor de todo que la única compañía que tenía solo venía para revisarla. _

_Las 9 de la mañana habían dado y su despertador de pollito había comenzado a piar. Abrió los ojos y estiró la mano que tenía el suero para apagarlo pero no lo encontraba. Siguió tanteando a ciegas la mesita que tenía pero nada hasta que al fin topo con algo. Era suave y grande. Pensó que a lo mejor sería alguna de sus ropas o un peluche pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza que esa cosa no era una cosa si no una mano. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando aquel objeto se movió de forma rápida y apago el despertador. Todo eso le resulto muy extraño, así que decidió girar la cabeza para encontrarse el rostro de su ángel enfadado y con gesto cansado. Se espero lo peor._

_- ¡SAKURA!¡ESA COSA MOLESTA!- su intención era gritar pero como estaban en la UCI no podía así que levanto unas notas para que sonará amenazador- ¿No sabes que hay enfermos que intentan dormir?_

_- ¡Yo llevo ya 2 semanas en la UCI!¡Estoy mucho más enferma que todos ellos!- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos en forma de mohin- _

_Sasuke al ver que tenía la guerra perdida dejo el reloj y se sentó en su butaca. Ya que lo que decía era cierto. Nunca entendía el método de las chicas para enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en un lugar. Pensó que era evidente que supiera que las personas que estaban en la UCI eran simplemente post-operados y que estaban ahí para que pudiera seguir las mejoras después de la operación. Sakura en cambio seguía metida ahí en ese antro pequeño y lúgubre- así era como lo llamaba ella- ya que su enfermedad que aún ella desconocía y por lo visto su ángel también no mejoraba y sus arritmias eran cada vez más seguidas y por lo tanto la capa de tejido que cubre su ventrículo se despegaba. Por los momentos habían revisado un poco y seguía en su lugar aunque una esquina se había despegado un poco. Por eso le molestaba un poco el pecho. _

_Al ver que Sasuke no decía nada se comenzó a desesperar ¿solo había venido para regañarla o tenía que decir algo más? Se removió entre las mantas y se coloco de una manera que podía ver su reflejo en su ordenador. Al ver su reflejo en el ordenador comprendió que seguir mirándose solo provocaría que su histeria aumentara. Era verdad que se sentía pegajosa y sucia, durante esas semanas se había estado limpiando a base de toallitas húmedas y agua para las axilas y los genitales, desde hacía un largo tiempo no se había metido dentro de la ducha, así que decidió que eso no podía continuar así. Su cabello estaba horriblemente pegajoso y sucio. _

_- Sasuke - le llamo un momento- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

_El nombrado levanto la cabeza de su revista y la miró con ojos cansados. Antes de hablar pensó muy bien en como iba a construir su frase ya que no iba a decir ¿Me ayudas a bañarme? Seguramente el contestaría que no y se iría indignado y ese no era el plan. El era el único médico que le hablaba más y eso que era callado. Pero por lo menos tenía alguien que le escuchara quejarse y para ella ya era algo valioso y no quería perderlo. Sasuke al ver que no contestaba chasqueo los dientes en forma molesta y volvió a mirar su revista. Su amigo- si es que lo podía llamar así- se estaba desesperando y aún no encontraba las palabras idóneas para pedirle aquel favor. Pensó durante un ratito y luego decidió decirlo tal cual, total el seguramente había visto muchos cuerpos de mujeres._

_- No vine aquí para regañarte- atajo de golpe Sasuke mientras seguía leyendo la revista- me mandaron a que te avisara de que vendrán unas auxliares a bañarte ¿vale?_

_-¡No!- este levanto la vista extrañado- _

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- ¡No quiero que me vea más gente desnuda!- dijo mientras se cubría el cuerpo con la manta y su rostro totalmente rojo- ¡No quiero!_

_Suspiro y cerró la revista y la dejó encima de la mesita. Cerro los ojos y se levanto de la butaca luego miró por la pared trasparente esperando a que llegaran las auxiliares. Al llegar dos muchachas de unos 20 años salió y le dijo algo a las chicas. Estas miraron a Sakura sorprendida y luego fruncieron el ceño enojadas y no era de rabia por no hacer su trabajo sino por otra cosa. Era absurdo que las auxiliares estuvieran celosas de algo. No la iban a bañar ¿Cuál era el problema? La pregunta se respondió sola al ver que Sasuke llevaba el carrito con todos lo necesario para hacer el baño._

_- ¡Oh dios mío!- dijo con una voz elevada. Este le miró extrañado- ¿Me vas a bañar tu?_

_- Si…si no hay otra opción._

_No dijo nada más. Tranquilo puso todo lo necesario cerca de la cama. Primero cerro las persianas para dar más intimidad, cerro las dos puertas y se aproximo a Sakura. Comenzó quitando la manta y dejándola sin nada que le cubriera. Llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga y unas bragas short de color lila. Al verse así sin nada cubriéndola sintió vergüenza. Era normal, durante sus 19 años de vida nadie que no fuera su madre la había visto desnuda y mucho menos un chico. Rezó a todos los dioses para que no le diera un chungo en ese momento, sería muy embarazoso que todos vieran lo que ocurría en ese momento. Ya cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía puesta encima una toalla que le tapaba todo de forma que solo se viera su cuello, brazos y piernas. Lo demás estaba cubierto. Vio como Sasuke observaba los cables que estaban conectados a la máquina y a su pecho._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto en voz bajita-_

_- Hmmm..estoy viendo como puedo mojarte sin tocar los cables._

_Le impresionó bastante el tono de voz que había adoptado ahora. Era suave y seguro, no daba signos de disgusto ni molestia. Al fin comenzó con su faena. Mojó un esparadrapo con suero fisiológico, espero a que dejara de chorrear y con cuidado lo paso por la frente, ojos, nariz, oreja y barbilla de Sakura. Luego lo dejó encima del carrito y buscó una toalla pequeñita para secarle con cuidado el rostro. El contacto piel a piel que ambos recibían era casi nulo, pero cada vez que ponía la esponja por su cuerpo le hacía temblar y que se le erizara todo el bello del cuerpo. Así con calma y tranquilidad le había lavado todas las extremidades y las espaldas ahora tocaba la zona XX. Sasuke tuvo la cortesía de avisarla que ahora tocaba esa parte así ella se podía mentalizar. Suspiro un par de veces antes de abrir las piernas y dejar que le viera. Lo ocurrido desde el momento que el agua toco la piel fue una mezcla de sensaciones y de angustia que parecía que nunca iba a acabar. Duró mucho más tiempo de lo que ella había imaginado. Cuando terminó de lavarla le seco las partes con mucho cuidado intentando no tocar demasiado ya que el rostro de la chica más rojo no podía ser. _

_Al fin estaba vestida, con ropa nueva y limpia. Ella se sentía limpia aunque hubiera pasado unos momentos realmente amargos. Quería agradecerle lo que había hecho pero ya se había marchado con el carrito, suspiro y esperó a que fuera más tarde para recibir su nueva visita. _

_Simplemente aquel gesto de amabilidad había hecho cambiar algo de dentro de ella.. Un calor que aumentaba en su presencia y que con su marcha se helaba._

* * *

Be, como había dit. Aquí contesto los revies.

Akai Karura: Buaaa, si veo qué estas aquí leyendo mi fik. K contenta k soy! ToT me alegro k te guste de verdad. Jojo ya veras k pronto todo se entendera juj, por lo menos en este un pokito mas.

Pepeueke: me gusta k te guste la trama xD espero k sigas leyendo.

Yesy-chan: Mujeer, no tienes k llorar aun, k todavia no me he puesto dramatica xD. poco a poco ya si k podras leer, tendras k tener un pakete de clinez al lado xD. me alegra ke te guste D

Pueees espero k les haya gustado y ya sabeis xD un "bien me gusta" me vale. Engaaa bezzooss

ciaoo


	5. Comienzo de la historia

Holaaaa, como es viernes ahí capi. Be, abajo dejo las respuestas de los reviews. Gracias por la paciensia al leer esto xD. chaooo! os dejo con la lectura.

_5- Comienzo de la historia:_

_Por causa que no le quisieron explicar al fin la bajaron a planta. Su nueva habitación era bastante más ancha que la otra. Era rectangular, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cielo muy claro, en la parte más honda estaban dos camas, una para el paciente y otra para el invitado. Al verla ahí sintió una gran alegría en el pecho, pero su corazón no reaccionó a esa alegría. Ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar, por eso no le hecho en falta. Luego al frente de las camas había una tele más o menos grande colgada en la pared. En el costado que daba la cama del paciente había un gran ventanal donde se podía ver el cielo azul claro. Sintió nostalgia al verlo y no poder sentir la brisa fresca sobre su rostro. Al lado de la tele estaba una pequeña puerta que daba a los baños y a cada lado de la puerta de la entrada unos armarios empotrados. Esa habitación sería su casa durante el tiempo que estuviera ingresada. Por los menos eso ella quería. Rezó para que no le volvieran a poner en la UCI. _

_- Bien Sakura- dijo al fin una de las auxiliares que la acompañaron a la habitación- te vamos a pasar a la cama ¿vale?- esta asintió- ¿Crees que podrás levantarte?_

_- Si…"creo"- pensó a sus adentros-_

_Con cuidado puso los pies en el suelo y el contacto frío hizo que se estremeciera. Nunca pensó que llegaría extrañar tocar el sucio suelo descalza. Con mucha ayuda pudieron colocarla en la cama con todos sus cables y enchufarla a todos los aparatos en un mínimo de tiempo establecido por los doctores que ella aún no había visto. _

_Ya totalmente instalada y con todos sus nuevos trastos decidió dejar volar un poco la imaginación. Así que pidió que le acercaran su portátil para poder escribir. Se encontró con el "Entonces" que tenía continuación pero en ese preciso momento no pudo poner nada, la mente se le había puesto en blanco y nada de lo que había pensando con anterioridad tenía significado. Frustrada apartó el portátil de su cama y cruzo los brazos en su pecho como si eso fuera a darle inspiración._

_En esa nueva habitación era verdad que se sentía mejor, con más intimidad y sobre todo podía estar acompañada con sus familiares las 24 horas del día si ella quisiera. Pero no era algo muy bueno, no podía absorberles todo el tiempo a sus padres, no podía preocuparles con algo que ni ella estaba segura si estaba o no angustiada o aterrada. Por los momentos todos los ataques que había tenido, eran causantes de sus arritmias, que fácilmente se arreglaban con medicamentos, en ninguna ocasión tuvo la necesidad de tener pánico. Así que no podía preocupar a nadie si no había motivos. Eso era lo más sensato. _

_Así pasaban los días y cada vez se sentía más abandonada, su ángel antipático no había aparecido desde que le habían trasladado y con las únicas personas que podía hablar era sus familiares y claro esta, las dudas médicas a ellos no se los podía preguntar._

_La noche había caído y la gran luna iluminaba su oscura habitación. Quería salir de la habitación solo un minuto y poder contemplarla hermosura de aquel astro y poder sentir la brisa, añoraba tanto todas aquellas sensaciones que dentro de una habitación no podía sentir. Por primera vez en 1 mes que había pasado ahí metida tuvo miedo. No miedo de su enfermedad, no el miedo que se tiene a la muerte…un miedo mucho más real, más próximo. Sintió miedo de cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos nunca más, eso era algo que desde la tercera noche que supo lo que le ocurría le tenía rondando en la cabeza pero sin mostrar todo el contenido. Ahora aquel pánico le estaba absorbiendo. Los ojos se le cerraban y no por el sueño, sentía que todos los músculos del cuerpo se le relajaban y que no los podía mover. Se sentía clavada en la cama. Reconoció la sensación enseguida que la máquina comenzó a sonar. No era una taquicardia ya que su corazón no se aceleraba, era todo lo contrario, tenía bradicardias. Lo que supone que su corazón no late rápido, sino que se va parando. Quería gritar, deseo estar en la UCI._

_Los ojos se le cerraban y no podía evitar que siguiera cerrándose. En ese mismo instante tuvo bien claro de que solo estaba un paso de la muerte. _

_Sintió como si por su cuerpo corriera un líquido caliente y por un momento noto después de mucho tiempo su corazón latir en su pecho. Bum bum bum. Que sensación tan cálida. Luego todo aquello se volvió frío y se cayó. _

_- ¡Aaahh!- grito levantándose de la cama y casi haciendo que todos los cables que se encontraban conectados a las máquinas se quitaran-_

_- ¡Sakura cálmate!- le dijo una voz al oído mientras que el peso de la persona le hacía acostarse en la cama. Pero ella seguía luchando por levantarse. En una de esas los brazos de Sasuke le envuelven el cuerpo- Calma…shhh…tranquila…estas bien…_

_Abrió los ojos y vio una camisa azul oscura y como debajo de la tela el pecho se movía agitadamente. Sintió una gran mano en su cabeza que le empujaba contra el pecho y luego como le acariciaba el cabello mientras le repetía con voz dulce una y otra vez "calma, calma". No sabía que ocurría se sentía perdida, asustada. Comenzó a llorar aunque se juró no llorar al frente de Sasuke, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahí rodeándolo con aquellos brazos que daban confianza…¿Cómo evitarlo?_

_Dejó su orgullo por un lado y dejo que todas las lágrimas le salieran una y otra vez. Le daba igual que sus gemidos y sollozos levantaran a los demás pacientes y que alertaran a los demás médicos. Todo era insignificante en ese momento, solo quería llorar y llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas._

- …_T-tengo m-miedo…- dijo con la voz entrecortada entre los sollozos y las lágrimas- n-no quiero morirme…¡No quiero!_

_Sasuke no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio aún con ella en sus brazos. No supo si fué por la insulina que le administro o por sus cálidas palabras que hizo que la pobre se quedara totalmente dormida sobre su pecho. Intento colocarla unas cuentas veces en su cama pero esta sollozaba haciéndole que fuera imposible. Así que espero hasta un rato para volverla a colocar en la cama y taparla bien. _

_Salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado y silencio. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y respiro con alivio._

_- No se despertó – concluyo su alivio en voz alta- _

_- Es duro ¿no?- aquella voz grave y ronca le desconcertó- ¡Acuérdate querido, es tu paciente!_

_Dicho eso la extraña persona desapareció por los pasillos oscuros. Sasuke bufó de fastidio y se dio la vuelta para ir en la dirección contraria y no toparse nuevamente con su hermano. El mejor cardiólogo del hospital. _

_Sakura se despertó sobre las 12:30 de la mañana con una sensación de pesadez en el pecho. No era algo doloroso pero si molesto. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación y haciendo que la presencia de Sasukel se notara más. Al verlo se irguió de la cama de golpe que fue un grave error, este con pasos lentos se aproximo a ella y le recostó nuevamente en la cama. Sacó una pequeña gasa de su bolsillo y se la pasó por la frente sudada de su paciente. Este acto le pareció anormal para el. Fue el mejor de su promoción, sacando notas excelentes y ante todo siempre su trabajo era eficaz. La interinidad la paso sin ningún problema pero ahora, al ser residente las cosas habían cambiado algo. Desde que ella había entrado a formar parte de su vida. No sabía la razón del porque, pero tenía la necesidad de cuidarla, de que no pasara miedo. Nunca en mucho tiempo ninguno de sus pacientes le había expresado tan claro sus sentimientos. Aunque posiblemente como solo estaba él, no tenía a otra persona para contarle sus penas. Pero aún así, el quería cuidarla. _

_¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto así como el quien no quiere la cosa. Mientras ella pensaba su respuesta observo las últimas anotaciones de los otros médicos que habían pasado en las otras horas- _

_Bien, me siento pesado el pecho…-dijo con la voz bajita, como si no quisiera cansarse- …esto…Sasuke- el nombrado bajo la vista para verla- gracias por lo de ayer…_

_Este simplemente levanto los hombros para dar a entender que no fue nada. Que era su trabajo, peroSakura aún así le dedico una tierna sonrisa. No entendía como podía seguir así, sonriendo tan tranquila cuando unas horas antes había estado a un paso de la muerte. No podía comprenderlo, le costaba. En su cabeza no entraba. Se quedo observandola un rato hasta que ella se dio cuenta y ambos se miraron esperando a que el otro comenzara a hablar, pero ninguno de los dos dijo ni mu. Para salvar la situación la puerta sonó y acto seguido entro una auxiliar con la bandeja del desayuno. Cleo al ver lo que le esperaba arrugo la nariz en muestra de desagrado. _

_- ¡No pongas esa cara!- le regaño una mujer de edad media con los cabellos envueltos en un gran moño en su cabeza y la ropa un poco manchada de polvo blanco. Al observar ambos la ropa sucia esta se puso colorada y se explico- Acabo de ir a la planta de maternidad…estaba enseñándole a una madre a preparar un biberón cuando un crío supongo que era de los familiares vino y me dio un golpe en le brazo y así estoy…¿algún problema?_

_Ambos se miraron y se rieron discretamente para dar a entender que no querían problema. Al mismo tiempo negaron con la cabeza. Esta dejo la bandeja en la mesita y se la puso en la cama a Sakura para que desayunara. Luego miró a Sasuke y le pidió que la vigilara para que se comiera todo. Al salir la mujer de la habitación ella aparto la bandeja de su cama y se puso a mirar al paisaje. _

_- Debes comer…- le dijo con voz con calma- Si no comes no te pondrás buena…_

_- Aunque coma no voy a salir del hospital mañana…-concluyo ella sin mover la cabeza- _

_Sasuke al ver que tenía que luchar para que comiera salió de la habitación le aviso a un compañero que pasara la revisión a sus pacientes ya que el tenía que batallar con ella para que comiera. Su compañero no dijo nada y acepto con ganas lo que este le pidió. Según sus compañeros a el siempre le tocaba los mejores pacientes. Pensó que los pacientes que tenía hoy no eran nada comparado con Sakura. Volvió a entrar a la habitación y se encontró con que ella tenía un trozo de manzana en la boca mientras sollozaba en silencio y miraba su plato con tristeza. _

_- Sabes…-dijo ella sin levantar la vista de las manzanas- siempre me había imaginado estar dentro del hospital de otra manera… - Sorprendido por lo que dijo se quedó delante de ella esperando a que siguiera hablando- ¿Te cuento un secreto?_

_- ¿Un secreto?- pregunto este sorprendido- _

_Si, un secreto._

_Este la miró aún sin saber muy bien que se iba a esperar de ella así que la dejo hablar. Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama y la miró esperando a que comenzara a relatar aquel secreto. Sakura bajo la cabeza y le miro mientras sus labios se cruzaban en una sonrisa traviesa. En ese momento tuvo la sensación de que se estaba buscando problemas, pero aún sintiendo eso no se levanto de la silla y espero. _

_Sakura se acabo la manzana que tenía en la boca y miró a su portátil con nostalgia. No estaba segura si quería contarle aquello a su médico antipático, pero viendo como se comportaba con ella, a lo mejor se lo tomaba como broma. Así que volvió la mirada a Sasuke y se preparo para narrar._

* * *

Yesy-chan: Jojo, este ya es un poquito triste de por si, esperate a los dos siguientes MUAJAJAJAJK! XD

Akai Karura: Bueno, como explicarlo...algunas cosas son ciertas y otras no tanto. Por ejemplo las arritmias, taquicardias, bradicardias...etc los nombres científicos si son 100 real. Luego lo de que se te despegue un ventriculo ya no se si es verdad o no, y por los síntomas que presenta Sakura pues si a lo mejor si..las arritmias es que tu corazón no late como es devido, hay intervalos irregulares. Mas o menos algunas cosas son de mi invesión y otras no xD espero que te haya resuelto las dudas. Bye.

be, espero seguir con ustedes en el proximo capi, juju las cosas se ponen interesting!

ciao!!


	6. Yo protagonista

Holaaaa, aquí dejo el siguiente capiii!! Las cosas se aproximan al LOVE!

ciaooo!! porfiiisss reviewwwsss!! ToT

_6- Yo, protagonista:_

_Aún sabiendo que le tenía que contar aquello no sabía como empezar, todo estaba claro, simplemente tendría que abrir la boca y esperar a que salieran las palabras pero aún así no sabía como comenzar._

_Ya el tiempo pasaba y aún no decía nada. Le miró haber si se había enojado por no hablar, pero el aún seguía ahí sentado en su butaca y esperando a que ella le contara lo que tenía que contar._

_- Yo desde muy pequeña…-comenzó con voz débil- he soñado con casarme con un médico- este al escuchar eso le miró a la cara con los ojos abiertos- Ya, ya se que es una estupidez…pero era así. Ninguno me ha salvado la vida así para tener alguna obsesión… pero la tengo- lo mira haber como reacciona- Claro, hasta ahora, que creo que me he vuelto enfermiza y creo que en este momento es donde me debería estar enamorando de un médico…_

_La habitación se quedo totalmente en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de sus respiraciones y las máquinas que estaban contando los latidos de Sakura. Ambos esperaron a que la máquina se volviera loca y comenzara a sonar y con ello una llamada de emergencias y palas y reanimación…_

_- Todo el mundo que me conoce lo sabe, así que si se lo quieres comentar a alguien de mi familia te dirá que es lo normal- baja la mirada a sus manos y se ríe- quizás lo que te cuente ahora te sonará un poco macabro y te entraran ganas de llamara a un psiquiatra o a un psicólogo…pero es lo que mi mente recrea y quiero que sepas…-vuelve a clavarle la mirada a Sasuke._

_Este al ver los ojos verdes sobre los suyos sintió una especie de nervios por todo el cuerpo. Le urgía salir de la habitación y concluir el tema así, pero no se podía mover. Nuevamente se formó el silencio pero esta vez con más fuerzas. Fue un minuto de silencio incómodo ya que lo rompió el murmullo de la lluvia haciendo que ambos se fijaran en las ventanas para ver afuera._

_- A veces sueño con que me ocurre algo muy grave…-no le miraba a el sino a la lejanía de la ventana- que por esa causa tengo que ir al hospital y ahí encuentro al médico de mi vida. Nos enamoramos y el lucha con toda su alma para salvar mi vida…_

_- ¿Sabes?- le interrumpe con voz dulce- Tienes mucha imaginación._

_- Gracias, pero es la verdad. Supongo que al ser escritora tengo mucha imaginación y como no puedo plasmara toda en un papel la sueño_

_Después de decir eso ninguno de los dos hablo, se volvió a escuchar el murmullo de la lluvia. Pero esta vez no es un silencio incómodo, sino disfrutar de la presencia del otro y ya esta. Solo eso. _

_La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre alto, con largos cabellos negros sujetos en una coleta y un estetoscopio colgado en el cuello. Sasuke giró la cabeza y le miró dando a entender que sobra ahí. Por otra parte el intruso simplemente sonríe de oreja a oreja y se aproxima a la cama sin decir nada. Así en silencio le quita poco a poco la manta a Sakura y se dirige a los botones. Ella estaba tan paralizada que no logró hacer nada. _

_Ya cuando pensaba que otro la vería otra vez desnuda, vio como una manos blancas apartaban de su camisa las manos del intruso. En ese mismo momento vio como Sasuke le lanzaba una mirada de basilisco al otro hombre. _

_- Creí haber pedido que esta paciente solo la podía revisar yo…- su voz destilaba odio puro al igual que sus ojos._

_- ¡Valla hermanito si que te has vuelto posesivo!_

_El hombre nuevo parecía muy seguro de todo. Los hombros altos, el cabello bien recogido y la cara en alto mostrando todo su orgullo. En eso Sakura recuerda quien era. _

_- ¡Dr.Itachi Uchiha!- dijo levantando la voz haciendo que ambos caballeros se giraran para verla- ¿Q-que hace usted aquí?_

_- ¡Oh! Se acuerda de mi querida…-nuevamente Sasuke le lanzo una mirada de puro odio- Por lo visto mi hermano ha dicho que solo te puede atender el..._

_No era una afirmación más bien una pregunta. Era como si quisiera que ella contestara lo que el quería. Antes de poder decir nada miró a Sasuke que se encontraba muy incómodo en esa situación. Ella podía decir lo mismo, tenía las manos en el pecho rezando para que su corazón se mantuviera bien como estaba en ese momento, no quería poner en apuros a su querido ángel. _

_- Si, solo quiero que me revise el…- sintió como si una fuerza externa le diera el valor para hablar con aquel tono seguro y cortante.- Es muy vergonzoso para mi que muchos médicos me vean desnuda ¿sabes? Así que le pedí al Dr. Sasuke haber si podía ser mi doctor…_

_Con aquello dicho por lo visto Itachi se acobardo y bajo su postura superior y orgullosa. Volvió a mirar a su hermano y entre ellos se pudo notar unos mensajes muy amenazadores. Sin decir más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de forma fuerte pero sin hacer escándalo. Nuevamente ambos se quedaron solos e en silencio. Esta vez Sakura se quedo helada totalmente de lo que había hecho. Según le había dicho su madre y sus amigos él era el mejor cardiólogo de todo el hospital y de esta ciudad. No sabía muy bien que ocurriría ahora, aquella fuerza que le invadió se fue desvaneciendo como el hielo frente al sol. Sintió el sudor viscoso en su frente y como cada vez más las extremidades de su cuerpo se volvían pesadas, el cardiograma no estaba reaccionando y eso era una mala señal. Sasuke aún seguía con la mirada hacía la puerta y no se daba cuenta del estado de ella. Pensaba que no tendría fuerzas para levantar la voz y avisarle de lo que se avecinaba sobre ella. Se volvía a sentir como antes de tener la bradicardia por la noche, sintió miedo mucho miedo. _

_Los parpados se le cerraban y sentía todo muy frío. Acabo cerrando los ojos y ahogandose en la oscuridad. De golpe sintió poco a poco un calor que el llegaba por todas las partes del cuerpo y por último vio el rostro de Sasuke tranquilo pero así mismo con algunas gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por la frente. Suspiro y cerro nuevamente los ojos para sentir un cálido apretón de manos y reconocer la gran mano de su ángel. Ahora si que podía enamorarse de su médico. Sasuke lo era…¿Cuántas veces le había salvado ya?_

_- Cuéntame más de tu historia…-dice el aún sujetando la mano . Esta al no entender la pregunta se le queda mirando desconcertada- …te acabo de administrar un medicamento, es muy fuerte y a lo mejor te entran ganas de dormir pero es mejor si estas despierta y me dices como te encuentras ¿vale?_

_Ella se quedo mirando, no sabía muy bien que había pasado en ese momento que perdió el conocimiento, pero algo si sabía que Sasuke no se había tomado a cachondeo su historia. Pensó durante unos minutos para saber por donde empezar a relatar su historia._

_- Bueno, llegó al hospital y veo que la gente es muy antipática…-espera alguna reacción ya que se refería a el. Pero este simplemente le mira- …al principio me cuesta saber que estoy haciendo aquí hasta que me lo explican y quien me lo explica es el protagonista…-en su rostro se dibuja una tierna sonrisa- _

_- ¿Con el quien supuestamente te vas a enamorar?_

_Ella asiente con la cabeza. No sabía muy bien como seguir así que siguió contando lo que ella esta viviendo en esos momentos. Intenta no adelantarse a nada pero la emoción de que alguien quiera saber sobre sus más íntimos pensamientos y sueños le hacía tener ansias para que supiera más. Además, estar cerca de el le hacía tener una cierta paz y tranquilidad, se sentía segura y podía dejar volar su imaginación. Si eso a lo mejor intentaría escribirlo en su ordenador cuando se quedara sola. Pero tenía más ganas de seguir hablando aunque fuera con un hilo de voz que estar sola y hablarle a su mente. _

_Terminó de llover justamente cuando Sakura termino de narrar el primer capítulo de su historia. Entre el medicamento y la hora que era sintió un sopor y con un poco de miedo cerro los ojos para ver si podía dormir. Pero al ver solo negro los volvió a abrir y por una vez en las semanas que llevaba con ese cable en el pecho su corazón latió de manera rápida sobre su pecho._

_- Shh…-le susurra al oído- duerme, yo me quedare contigo…_

_Sujetó con mas fuerza la mano de el temiendo que se marchara, pero el sueño le gano y fue la primera en dejar la mano al contrincante libre. _

_Sasuke se quedo observando como dormía. Todo el cuerpo de su paciente se veía tan frágil y débil. Su piel estaba fría por la falta de buena circulación y blanca por no tomar el sol. Sabía que dentro de poco tendría que abandonar la habitación ya que sus 32 horas habían concluido ya hacía mucho tiempo, pero prefirió quedarse con ella para tranquilizarla y así había pasado el tiempo hasta ese momento. _

_Espero un momento y luego se levanto de la silla. Con cuidado cerró un poco las cortinas dejando que la luna iluminara el rostro de ella. Sabía que el sentimiento que estaba brotando dentro de él era muy malo, solo había escuchado una parte de la historia pero ya sabía el final._

* * *

Hmmm, me ha quedado un poco corto. ¡para compenzar subire el proximo capi más pronto! ¿Cual día quereís? aquí contesto los reviews:

Akai Karura: buenooo, este capi lo ha sido muy triste la verdad ...tsk! el siguiente si que lo sera...hmm creo xD. ahmm lo del final, a mi tmb me gustan los finalez felizes...xD pro en otro fik k hize no fue tan feliz xD. engaa besososss espero el dia k kieres el proximo capi!!

Yesy-chan: sip, este...ya hay un poco más de intimidad..jojo ¿que pasara en los siguientes?? jojo, ya os avisare si pongo un pokito de sexo juju xD nunca sobra. Tmb dime k dia kieres k ponga el siguiente capi.

besososososos

ciaoooo


	7. Primer brote

Hey! Bueno, aquí dejo el nuevo capitulito, es cortito xD pero el del viernes compensara mucho. Creedme. Be, sin más os dejo con el capi. Plissssssssss reviews (a estas alturas no se escribir bien esa mal/ palabra UU) PORFAAA TOT. ARGGG se me olvidaba, hace tres días hice un dibujito de sakura y sasuke, así se ve a sakura enferma y al medico wapo de sasuket. Esta buesto en mi perfil, la foto se ve en pequeñito pro más o menos se entiende xD. Beuno ahora si k os dejo con el capi!

besos!!

_7- Primer brote:_

_Ya el frío se había ido totalmente, los restos de nieve se habían derretido totalmente y en el hospital los adornos navideños no adornaban ninguna habitación ni el pasillo. Sakura los momentos que se pasaba sola en su habitación contemplaba nostálgica el amplio jardín que había en la parte trasera del hospital. Quería salir y disfrutar de los primeros síntomas de la primavera, quería sentir el sol sobre su piel y aspirar el aire puro. Pero debido a los cables que aún estaban sobre su pecho no podía salir de su habitación y los únicos movimientos que podía hacer era para ir al baño y bañarse que ya para muchas auxiliares que le ayudaban a trasladarse era un gran problema. Siempre en esos momentos Sasuke se encontraba rondando por la habitación vigilando los cables o cualquier anomalía que pudiera ocurrir pero nunca, nunca se acercaba más de la cuenta. Por esa parte a Sakura le disgustaba. Normalmente se sentaba en el water a esperar que ella llegara a la ducha y supervisar el baño. Ya que solo el tenía el derecho de verla totalmente desnuda. Los otros médicos venían a oscultarla pero sin hacer que se quitara totalmente la camisa. De esas revisiones completas se encargaba Sasuke._

_- últimamente estas muy frío ¿sabes?- le dijo mientras este le cerraba la camisa después de revisarle._

_Aún concentrado en su tarea no levanto la vista para ver los ojos de ella o hacer cualquier ruido con la boca como solía hacer. Así en silencio sin contestar estuvo hasta que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse no en la silla al lado de la cama como era habitual sino en la butaca roja que estaba al lado de los armarios. En pocas palabras a 2 metros de la cama. Por fin se decidió a contestar. _

_- ¿Tú crees?- su voz era muy distante y con un todo agudo desagradable- _

_Aquella contestación fue lo que colmó el vaso de la paciente de Sakura. Cruzo los brazos en su pecho y le giro la cara y se puso a contemplar el cielo azul despejado, tenía ganas de voltear la cabeza para ver si se le había quedado mirando y preocupado se acercaría a ella. Pero en ningún momento dio ademán de levantarse, parecía como si no estuviera. _

_El comportamiento frío había comenzando dos días después de haberle contado su historia. A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, este se había reído un poco de ella ya que lo siguiente de la historia fue algo de cachondeo pero nada grave y por la noche cambió. Sus ojos se habían vuelto inexpresivos y fríos, la voz dulce se había esfumado y cualquier síntoma de amistad había abandonado su cuerpo. No podía seguir aguantando aquel silencio tan incómodo, se dijo a si misma que no iba a perder la primera guerra, el terminaría hablando y dando alguna explicación respecto a su comportamiento. _

_El resto de la tarde se pasó pensando en la razón de aquel comportamiento con ella, intento encontrar alguna causa referente a ella, si había hecho o dicho cualquier cosa que le pudiera haber molestado o algo por el estilo. Pero no encontró nada, después de aquel día del cuento no habían hablado de muchas cosas importantes y tampoco se habían vuelto a encontrar a Itachi así que no podía ser nada de ella…o a lo mejor. A lo mejor habían descubierto algo de su enfermedad, de porque aún no podían darle el alta o darle algún medicamento más fuerte o la misma cirugía. O a lo mejor…trago saliva ya que lo que se había imaginado era algo bastante fuerte que simplemente solo pensarlo ella todos los bellos del cuerpo se le erizaban. Ya dio por hecho de que ESE era el problema y su causa de cambió de personalidad. Estaba dispuesta a hablar con Sasuke si era preciso sobre aquel tema que le había embargado, no quería perder a su único amigo del hospital. Naruto y Hinata eran sus amigos pero no podían ir a visitarla todos los días al igual que sus padres, así que él era su único amigo y no solamente eso sino su confidente, alguien con el que poder hablar sobre lo que piensa y lo mejor que no se mofa de lo que suelta, aunque fueran barbaridades siempre le observaba con una tierna sonrisa y le acariciaba la cabeza y contestaba con palabras dulces y reconfortantes. ¿Cómo iba a dejar perder a alguien como él? ¡Simplemente por el hecho de estar terminal! Al decir eso sintió un frío helado por todo el cuerpo, pensó que tendría una bradicardia ya que eran los primeros síntomas que sentía, un frío por el cuerpo, cansancio y sueño. Estaba apunto de tocar el botón para que vinieran las enfermeras cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Sasuke acompañado con Itachi. Esta vez su ángel se quedo apoyado en el marco de la pared y su compi se aproximo a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y el estetoscopio colgado en el cuello. Miró a la gráfica y luego al rostro de ella. _

_Sus manos salieron de sus bolsillos y se aproximaron a su camisa. No quería que el le tocara, no quería que el le escuchara su corazón no quería que nadie la tocara excepto Sasuke. El era el único el que tenía derecho, nadie podía._

_Le miro esperando a que actuara como aquella vez que apartara las manos de su hermano y le explicara que el era su médico. ¡Eso era lo que tenía que hacer!¡ No quedarse ahí de pie observando como si fuera una pared!_

_Intento alejarse de las manos que amenazaban a quitarle la camisa pero más aplastada a la cama no podía estar. No lo aguantaba más no quería. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a temblar acto seguido el electrocardiograma comenzó a pitar de una manera rápida y horrible. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió los muy acelerados latidos de su corazón. Esta vez no tenía una bradicardia sino una taquicardia. Le costaba respirar mucho, quería gritar pero la voz no le salía quería llamarlo y insultarle pero no podía pensar más en lo mucho que le dolía el pecho. Pensó que aquel calvario no terminaría hasta que sintió en su fría mano un tierno calor y a lo muy lejos una voz que repetía una y otra vez Calma, calma, respira ¿¡Como coño quiere que respire si el corazón le apretaba los pulmones¡?_

_- ¡Sakura!- escucho muy claro su nombre provenir de los labios de Sasuke y entendió que esa mano era de él- ¡Si no intentas calmarte nosotros no podemos hacer nada!¡Así que calma!_

_La voz era autoritaria y muy severa. Sintió miedo de abrir los ojos y ver el rostro contraido de rabia de su querido ángel. Aquel pensamiento solo ocasiono más latidos alocados. Sintió como si le inyectaran algo directamente en el brazo y poco a poco volvía a respirar mejor sabía que ahora le tocaba a ella tranquilizarse. Respiro como pudo unas cuantas veces y le mandó pensamientos de calma a su corazón así al fin el electro mostró los latidos correctos. Aún la mano de Sasuke seguía sobre la suya y deseo que no se apartara, pensó que el cambio de temperatura que sentiría cuando el retirara la mano sería atroz. De solo un movimiento le sujeto fuerte la mano para evitar que se alejara. Comprendió que si no abría los ojos no vería nada, así que los abrió y vio a dos hombres adoninos con el rostro sudado y cara de preocupación para su alivio el no había retirado su mano. Eso le alivio. Entre ambos médicos se dijeron algunas palabras y el malo malote se había marchado y les había dejado a solas. Sabía que aquella cercanía no duraría mucho por parte de él, si seguía en plan de macho men frío y mal sufrido se apartaría tan pronto como le liberara la mano. Ipso facto apreto más fuerte su mano contra la de el. Era un mecanismo de defensa. _

_- ¡Me da igual estar muriendome, si eso es lo que te preocupa!- gritó con la voz cansada- ¡No quiero que estés frío conmigo porque este moribunda!¡No quiero morirme sin que tu estés conmigo aquí!¡S-si estas mal por eso yo no podré morirme en paz!¡No quiero…no quiero!¡ No quiero estar sola!¡No quiero…n-no quiero…!- su voz cada vez al terminar una frase parecía cansada y comenzaba a estar temblorosa-_

_Decía todo eso con la cabeza mirando su manta y sujetando muy fuerte la mano de Sasuke. No pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar. Este se dio cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle cuando vio las gotitas de lágrimas caer de la barbilla de ella y quedarse pegadas en las blancas sabanas. _

_No podía soportar verla en aquel estado tan triste, ya de por si sola era triste verla pálida e indefensa. Ahora para rematar verla temblar solo hacía que su instinto protector le invadiera y tener unas alocadas ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Mas bien fue el deseo que la razón lo que le dejó abrazarla y apretarla sobre su pecho mientras repetía que esta todo bien, que no se iba a morir. Quería decirle todo lo que pasaba, necesitaba soltarlo pero no podía. Su garganta se le cerraba cada vez que tenía que pensar en aquello. Pero por ese momento simplemente disfrutaría de estar muy cerca de ella. Los dos juntos. _

_Ella comprendió una cosa. Ya no había duda que le gustaba mucho Sasuke, era un hecho. No podía vivir sin el, y ya era difícil vivir en las condiciones actuales que se encontraba. Pero estar sin el, sin poder oír aquella voz dulce y cariñosa, sin escuchar la risa nerviosa cuando esta se quedaba callada de golpe y se sujetaba el pecho de manera fuerte. El era su corazón, el tenía todos los cables de su vida._

* * *

Be, ¿que tal? si, muy cortito xD. Aqui constesto:

Yesy-chan: Bueno aqui esta el martes xD tienes capi. Respecto a esa escena, ocurrira, no se cuando pro ocurrira eso puedes estar segura xD.

Akai Karura: como explicarlo, lo que ella cuenta es una historia k se invento, pro como no podía plasmar toda la idea en una hoja se la imagina en la cabeza. Ella dice lo que supone k tiene k ocurrir juju, ya veras en el siguiente capi. xD te gustara.

engaaa besicooos


	8. Cambios

Bien, aquí esta el capi. Jojo, es corto pro creo que les gustara D a mi me gusto bastante he de decir (no es por fardear eh??) yo pensaba k sería más largo. U-U esta vida es cruel. Pues be, sin más os dejo con el capi.

besos

_8- Cambios:  
_

_Ya una cosa estaba totalmente clara y nadie se la podía negar. Bueno, nadie se la podía negar ya que no se lo había contado todavía a nadie. Pero para ella era una realidad que no podía evitar. Si la gente se fijara más en ella en su rostro y no en su pecho o en su piel o en la máquina se daría cuenta que cada vez que su queridisimo ángel entraba por la puerta sus dos mejillas se encendían y se sentía estar dentro de un horno. El poder del amor era algo tan inexplicable, no sentía su corazón latir de loco de contento, nisiquiera lo sentía. Miente, lo sentía cuando tenía taquicardias pero no aquellos latidos rápidos pero sabrosos…No, no los sentía y quería sentirlos. _

_Ahora que tenía esos sentimientos nuevos a flor de piel todo lo que antes era coser y cantar se había vuelto mucho más complicado y vergonzoso. Cuando cada mañana venía y le pedía que se abriera la camisa ya se había vuelto casi un calvario, las manos le temblaban y no podía ni abrir un botón y claro aquella lentitud hacía que Sasuke se pusiera de los nervios y terminaba abriéndolos el. O otra cosa si que ya le impedía moverse prácticamente. Bañarse. Lo que era tener claro los sentimientos si que era un calvario. _

_Pero eso solamente eran en aquellos momentos vergonzoso, luego en el día todo era normal, francamente normal…¿Qué podía ser anormal? Ya ni las taquicardias, bradicardias, mareos, vómitos…etc etc entraban en anormalidad. Era algo normal. _

_Después de aquel pequeño brote de sentimientos por parte de ella, Sasuke se había intentando mostrar más "Normal"- eso se lo decía ella- no ser frío ni distante. Como los días aquellos que ambos se ponían a hablar de la historia que se había motado ella solita en su cabeza. _

_Esa pequeña cosita que ya era rutina había quedado prácticamente olvidada tanto para uno como para el otro, ya no se nombraba excepto en algún momento que tenía que hacer que pensara en algo insustancial para poder pincharla o hacer cualquier muestra que necesitara que estuviera tranquila._

_Ya su rutina era estar con ella. Sus superiores le recordaban que tenía que estar atendiendo a otros pacientes y dejar de estar tanto tiempo con ella, que no se sabía en cualquier momento podría tener un paro y se acabo. El intentaba descartar esa idea cuando pasaba tiempo con ella, sabía que eso no era una farsa que podía ocurrir. En los últimos análisis que le habían hecho todo paresia igual de mal que desde que llego. Su ventrículo no mostraba síntomas de despegarse completamente pero las arritmias empeoraban todo mucho más. Simplemente tendrían que suturar el ventrículo y ya esta, en tres semanas podría estar de alta, pero con las arritmias su corazón se debilitaba. Habían pensado en operar y poner un marcapasos para regular las arritmias, eso era lo más seguro ya que los medicamentos los mantenía a raya pero no lo suficiente. Durante las últimas reuniones vieron si podían prepararla para quirófano pero pensaron en que si le ponían el marcapasos el ventrículo se rompería del todo y a lo mejor podría coger alguna infección. Por eso simplemente aquella idea se quedaba en el aire. No empeoraba pero tampoco había mejoras. _

_Intento comentarle aquello del marcapasos y esos pensamientos que habían tenido a Sakura, pero sus padres preferían que hasta que no fuera todo seguro mejor no decirle nada y mientras que ella no reclamara saber más no se le diría nada. _

_Esa noche tenía turno, había pensado pasar algunos ratos de descanso con ella pero lo mejor era seguir en la sala de descanso por si alguien necesitaba alguna ayuda. Todo se mantenía en silencio así que decidió buscar algo de información para ayudar a Sakura. Aquello que el ventrículo se hubiera despellejado o abierto era poco común, para decir que no había ocurrido nunca. Por lo menos en ese hospital. Quería encontrar algo para ayudar y saber que poder hacer, cualquier artículo serviría o hasta cosas de animales todo se podía ver y luego se comentaría. Pero no encontraba nada._

_Frustrado dejo el fajo de informes, papeles, artículos, historias sobre la mesa y miro al techo como si le pudiera dar algo de información. _

_- ¿Te preocupa mucho no?- dijo una voz femenina que acababa de entrar por la puerta._

_La mujer tenía el pelo corto por los hombros de color marrón muy oscuro y ojos almendra. En la mano tenía también un fajo de hojas y enganchado a una de sus orejas un bolígrafo negro. Sasuke giro el rostro para ver como la mujer se acomodaba al lado de el y dejaba los papeles al lado del fajo suyo. Durante un minuto se quedaron en silencio y luego el hablo…_

_- Es mi paciente, es obvio que me preocupe- su voz no sonaba antipática pero si tenia unas notas desagradables- ¿Qué vas a decirme tu también Es tu paciente ya lo se, no hace falta que malgastes tu saliva._

_- No, tranquilo no pensaba decirlo- sin importancia lo que decía el cartel saco su paquete de cigarrillos y saco uno, le miró y le ofreció uno a el- en los últimos meses que Sakura ha pasado ingresada aquí, has cambiado mucho ¿lo sabes?- este le miro sorprendida- te has vuelto más humano – le sonrió- ¡Buen progreso!_

_Le iba a reprochar aquel comentario pero unas enfermeras comenzaron a correr llevando consigo un carro de paradas. Ambos se levantaron de golpe y sin pensarlo corrieron a la habitación de Sakura. Se encontraba acostada en su cama con el pijama abierto y el superior de ambos se encontraba reanimándola. El pequeño y frágil cuerpo de ella se despegaba de la cama en cada corrientazo que le enviaba las palas. El ambiente se había puesto muy tenso cuando habían elevado los volteos para volver a ponerselo en el pecho, ya estaba a pocos cm del pecho cuando volvió a latir su corazón. Todos respiraron tranquilos. Las enfermeras se llevaron el carro de paradas y tanto la mujer como Sasuke entraron a la habitación hasta situarse al lado del Dr. Jiraiya. Este les miro a ambos con la expresión tranquila._

_- Pobre…-dijo con un poco de pena- cuando se despierte va a tener unas náuseas …así que ya sabes.._

_Le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda a Sasuke y abandono la habitación junto con la mujer que luchaba para que el Dr. Le soltara de la camisa. Cuando el alboroto se calmo se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició el rostro dormido de Sakura. _

_Ya el reloj sobrepasaba las 3 cuando por fin abrió los ojos. Sasuke se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de visitantes. Ella intento no moverse mucho pero simplemente volver a poner la cabeza en posición normal se mareo y tuvo arcadas intento contenerse pero no pudo. El ruido al vomitar le desperto y sin vacilar se acerco a ella le sujeto de la frente hasta que ella acabara. Ya sin nada en el estómago observo como su ángel limpiaba con una mopa todo los restos del suelo. Se disculpo un momento dejándola sola en la habitación, con rapidesa busco la lencería de la cama, volvió a la habitación para encontrarse a Sakura nuevamente vomitando pero esta vez bilis. Toda aquella escena le partía el corazón por la mitad. Espero nuevamente hasta que observo el rostro de ella que recuperaba su color pálido habitual. Ya seguro que no volvería a vomitar recogió todo lo del suelo, fregó a conciencia. Ahora le tocaba la cama, ver los trocitos de comida en la colcha le daban a el arcadas pero tuvo autocontrol y quito todas las mantas de la cama y todo bien envuelto lo dejo en una esquina, ordeno la cama a los chapuza- ese era trabajo de las auxiliares y no de el- y se dispuso a cambiarla de ropa. Esta no parecía poder ayudar mucho, se mantenía callada mientras que el hacía todo el proceso. _

_Ya con prendas nuevas y un aliento más agradable observo a Sasuke como ponía toda la ropa en una bolsa, llamaba a una enfermera por el teléfono y enseguida dos de ellas vinieron con dos bolsas que se depositaron la lencería sucia. Ya estaba saliendo cundo le dedicaron una sonrisa de apoyo esta intento sonreír. _

_Cuando al fin pudo sentarse en SU silla observo a Sakura que comenzaba a llorar en silencio. Se impresiono tanto que no pudo reaccionar al acto así que ya consiente de la situación se aproximo a ella y le acurruco entre sus brazos para darle más tranquilidad._

_- No pasa nada…sshh, tranquila…- dijo en voz tranquila, más bien para el que para ella- _

_- Es que…es que…_

_- ¡Shhh calla! No pasa nada, es normal…¿vale?- ella levanto el rostro y el aprovecho para retirarle las lágrimas de los ojos- ¿me puedes contar más de tu historia?- pregunto. _

_- ¿eh?¿Ahora?-este asintió- ¿no estas cansado?_

_- Si quieres me voy…-dijo este con gesto de querer levantarse-_

_- ¡No, no!- dijo mientras se aferraba más al pecho de el- bueno, haber, nos quedamos cuando la protagonista ve que su "médico" se comporta de una manera extraña, no sabe la razón exacta pero no quiere estar así, al fin descubre sus sentimientos hacía el…-su voz al decir eso bajo un poquito- así que…-mira a Sasuke- En ese momento es cuando ella quiere saber los sentimientos de su médico…-ahí duda un poco en seguir. Piensa un minuto y luego sigue- Aquí se supone que la protagonista tiene un ataque muy fuerte o algo muy grave y se lanza a declararse a su enamorado ¿sabes?_

_- ¿En todas tus historias es la chica que se declara primero?- esta asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y el chico tiene que pensarse sus sentimientos?- vuelve a asentir- …emmm …¿Qué ocurriría si el chico ya tiene muy claro sus sentimientos y es él quien se declara primero?_

_En ese momento Sakuea levanta la cabeza para ver a Sasuke muy cerca de ella. Por primera vez se alegra de que su corazón no fuera coordinado con sus sentimientos._

* * *

¿Compenza? Decirme si y no, si compenza pues hasta el proximo vierne y si no pues el Martes subo el proximo capi ¿Qué os parece?. Be aquí dejo las contestaciones de los reviews:

Akai Karura: Bueno, si sakura se cura ahora se pierde la diverción xD que tengo muchos planes malevolos para ella xD. Y a lo mejor sasuket si k sabe algo o a lo mejor no...qui sap xD.

Yesy-chan: aki sta la conti xDD.


	9. La relación

Holaaaa gente!! ¿q tal? pues he de decir k yo stoy bastante mal UU ( ¬¬ cuentista) ùú no le hagan caso. Pues eso k stoy francamente mal (úù puro cuento) aishh mas kisiera yo k fuera puro cuento, pro es la verdad. Resulta k el internete de mi cuarto se ha jodido ( y el de mi hermano tmb xD) y me he visto arrastrada hasta donde me encuentro en este momento. En el portatil de mi madre, así k como tal consecuencia actualizare más lento o a lo mejor no actualise el viernes, intentare arrancarle los pelos a mi padre para k me arregle el internet ( òó yo colaboro) T.T gracias. Bueno, pues eso keria deciros. Pero si eso xD si encuentro muxos reviews publicare dos capis de golpe ¿vale? xD hacerme propagandaaa xD mi futuro depende de ello ( mentirosa UU) BUENO antes de k mi kerida consiencia me termine de matar os dejo con el capi. Gracias por la paciencia . MUXOS BESOS Y A CUIDARSE.

_La relación:_

_No se podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sabia que esperaba una respuesta de su parte pero no podía articular palabra, estaba tan impresionada que se olvido de hablar. ¿Cómo se abría la boca?¿Como se sacaba la voz? Esas preguntas se le pasaron por la cabeza veinte millones de veces pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. _

_El observo perplejo como se había quedado estática en la cama acurrucada entre sus brazos. Pensó que a lo mejor se había pasado con ello, total, después de todo solo unas horas antes se estaba muriendo. Aquel pensamiento le dolió tanto en el pecho que la abrazo con más fuerza aunque intentaba no hacerle daño. Quería tenerla muy cerca como si así pudiera impedir que la muerte se la llevara. ¿Qué clase de médico sería si su paciente se muere delante de sus narices? _

_-Te quiero…-le susurro al oído aún sin separarse de ella- y no quiero que te mueras…-su voz sonaba cortada y triste- …te prometo… ¡no, te juro! Que encontrare algún remedio para curarte… ¡Te lo juro!_

_Dicho esto separó de su pecho a Sakura y le dio un apasionado beso fugaz. Sin decir nada más abandono la habitación. Ella no sabía si iba a tener un paro cardiaco en ese mismo momento o que, pero algo si era seguro si su corazón estuviera conectado a sus emociones seguramente la máquina se hubiera quemado. Sintió que toda su cabeza se volvía roja y como sus mejillas le ardían en la cara. Intento espabilarse dandose pequeños golpesitos con la palma de la mano en las mejillas. Antes de acostarse en la cama se pellizco para comprobar que no se había muerto y eso era el paraíso. Volvió a pensarlo y comprendió que eso era la cruda realidad, el pecho no le dolía pero la maquinita seguía sonando y por los momentos no sentía ningún síntoma de bradicardia ni taquicardia nisiquiera mareos ni nada. ¡Se sentía sana, saludable! Quería verse en el espejo para comprobar su rostro si mostraba lo muy contenta e impresionada que se encontraba. Pero eso tendría que esperar a mañana. Antes de cerrar los ojos pensó en como iba a mirar a Sasuke a la cara al día siguiente. _

_Él se encontraba tirado en una de las literas que se encontraban en su habitaciones para dormir y que más de uno de sus compañeros las utilizaban para pervertirse mutuamente. Médicos con enfermeras, enfermeros con médicos, internos con jefes, residentes con internos. En la cabeza pensó que ahora habría una nueva pareja residente y paciente. En pocas palabras él y Sakura ¿Quién más podría ser? Se dio un tremendo golpe en la cara solo pensar eso…¿dónde había dejado el sentido común esa noche? No solamente acababa de romper una regla primordial del hospital sino también podía ser penado por la ley. Ella tenía 19 años y el 30 así que había un gran salto de diferencia de edad…¿Cómo se lo tomarían sus padres?¿Le quitarían los órganos reproductores?¿La separarían de ella? Con cada pensamiento se sentía más desgraciado en vez de dichado, aunque aún no sabía la respuesta de ella, a lo mejor simplemente le veía como un amigo o simplemente como alguien ahí para contarle las penas. A lo mejor al día siguiente se vería encerrado en la cárcel por seducir a una niña. _

_Su hermano entró a la habitación acompañado de una enfermera de la planta de maternidad. Ambos se encontraban muy acaramelados metiendose la lengua hasta más abajo que la campanilla, con las manos en los centros reproductores de su acompañante de lengua. Simplemente al entrar se dieron cuenta de la aura deprimente que había y luego observaron a una de las camas donde se encontraba Sasuke totalmente deprimido y frustrado. _

_- ¡Ey!- le llamo Itachi- ¿Qué te ocurre? Si no te importa podrías ir a contaminar el ambiente a otro lugar …porque tengo faena_

_Todo eso lo dijo sin apartar las manos del pantalón de la chica ni dejar de sobarle los pechos. Sasuke se levanto con la cabeza gacha y salió de la habitación dejando cerrada la puerta, solo unos minutitos después de haber quedado la puerta cerrada, escucho los gemidos de ambos. Prometió no volverse a acostar en esas camas, desde ese día dormiría en la habitación de Sakura. Ya era una sentencia. _

_Diambulo por los pasillos hasta caerse muerto en unos bancos bastante alejados del centro de habitaciones. Ahí en esa parte se encontraban los moribundos, los de cuidados paliativos y algunos pacientes de oncología que se habían empeñado a ir a esa planta. Conocía a uno de los pacientes que estaba en esa habitación. El señor Asuma, un hombre de mediada edad fumador compulsivo y decidido a conquistar a una de las mejores enfermeras. Sufría un cáncer de pulmón casi con metástasis, los encargados de llevar su caso decían que en cualquier momento echaría la pata así que le concedían estar en esa planta donde Kurenai- la enfermera víctima- se encontraba todos los días. _

_Le gustaría entrar a la habitación y hablar con el, siempre daba unos buenos consejos pero pensó que a las 5 de la mañana no era una buena hora de visitas. Ya se iba a volver al centro cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Asuma con el pijama que daban en el hospital y medio culo afuera._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí Dr. Sa?- pregunto al verlo sentado en una silla- _

_- Bueno, es normal que este en el lugar donde trabajo, lo raro es que estés tu fuera de la habitación…-observo que miraba a los lados buscando a alguien- Kurenai hoy no tiene turno…-ahora se acordó de quien era la compañera de lengua de su primo- …me da que no va a poder venir por ahora.._

_Observo el rostro triste de Asuma y comprendió que lo tenía muy difícil si quería que Kurenai acabara con el. Su hermano era el mejor cortejeando a las mujeres. Sin más remedio volvió a entrar a su habitación sin decir nada más. _

_Ya los pasillos volvían a estar oscuros y entre el murmullo de el aire correr entre los árboles- en los pasillos habían ventanales muy grandes que daban la vista al jardín donde habían árboles- se quedo dormido. _

_Sakura aún no se encontraba en la órbita terrestre cuando sus amigos de la facultad aparecieron. Naruto venía acompañado con Hinata que en los brazos traían unas flores realmente hermosas y seguido de ellos entró su madre con su padre. Intento prestarles atención pero no pudo al ver entrar a la puerta a él con el pelo desordenado, con ojeras muy marcadas y la bata arrugada. Su mente volvió a la tierra de un solo golpe al volver a sentir el rose de su piel pasarse por su cuello. Este explico a los que invitados que comprobaba la temperatura. En pocas palabras explico el incidente de la noche y los tranquilizo diciendo que lo tenían todo controlado. Al fin Sakura pudo reaccionar y decir Hola. Todas la observaron confusos ya que esa palabra no tocaba ya a esas alturas. Los dos enamorados se miraron y sintieron que la sangre se le detenía en las mejillas, ella sabía que no se pondría roja ya su decadente circulación. _

_- ¡Oh!- chillo Hinata al ver las gráficas que habían salido por la noche- ¡ tu corazón se altero bastante por la noche!_

_- ¿Sí?- intento pensar en que parte de la noche pensó que sus sentimientos y corazón coordinaron- …ahmm_

_Sasuke las observo y puso cara de circunstancia y luego le pidió una explicación a ella. El silencio se armo en la habitación y moviendo la cabeza disimuladamente señalo a su familia que no podía hablar de ESO con ellos presentes. _

_La mañana la paso muy animada acompañada de sus compañeros que les comentaban anécdotas que habían pasado en la faculta. Por otro lado sus padres le informaron de que habían hecho compras de ropa para ella y que las traían para que se las probara. _

_Ya eran las 2:20 cuando todos se fueron y una auxiliar entró con la bandeja de comida. Sasuke mandó a hacer unos recados a la chica que había llevado la bandeja y ella aconjonada salió pitando de la habitación. Por fin los dos totalmente solos, ella destapo su comida y la observo para ganar tiempo de hablar._

_- Bueno, si el "enamorado" de la prota se declara antes…-comienza a decir llevandose un trozo de pollo a la parrilla a la boca- ella tendría que corresponderle sus sentimientos…_

_Los dos se miraron y sintieron que con eso ya se había dicho todo. Ahora si que era algo claro, ya eran pareja. _

_- Ayer por la noche…pensé en el beso que me diste y por eso mis latidos aumentaron…_

_- ¿en el beso?- se puso rojo- ¿no será tu primer beso no?_

_Más avergonzada no podía estar y le observo con los ojos lloroso. Este no entendió la reacción de ella…¿Qué había hecho mal en ese momento?_

- …_.no lo disfrute …-al fin dijo - ..entonces..a-asíi…q-que…m-me gustaría ..q-que…q-que…-las manos le comenzaron a temblar._

_- Sakura, cálmate…respira y suéltalo..¿vale?_

_- ¡Quiero que me beses otra vez!_

_Cerró los ojos ya que no quería ver el rostro que ponía Sasuke al escuchar eso. No estaba muy acostumbraba a dar órdenes de ese estilo, así que no sabía como iba a reaccionar su compañero sentimental. Aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados así que no se dio cuenta cuando se sentó al lado suyo- sin pisar los cables- y le sujeto del mentón elevándole el rostro hasta poder quedarse a una distancia correcta. En ese momento abrió los ojos y pudo sentir la respiración de el muy cerca de ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para sentir mejor aquel beso, su segundo primer beso._

* * *

He de decir que me quedo un poquito soso la verdad, uu pero bueno k se le va a hacer? Ahora si, chicas tener el paquete de clinex al lado que la cosa se vuelve chunga. Ahora si me pondre dramática..jujuju muajajajaja ajajajaja perdon uu. Pos eso ya sabeis k hay k hacer xD porfavor un brote de caridad. Aquí contesto los reviews:

Akai Karura:OIOIOI, porfis no llores, bueno si llorar lloraremos a coro ¿vale? yo te acompañare TT, si mi internete no sta curado si k llorare y llorare hasta kedarme sin lágimas. xD. Be, gracias por el apollo T.T. Joojojo es verdad k Sakurita tiene a Sasuket. ..pero..¿por cuanto tiempo?

Yesy-chan:Bueno, aqui si k se desvelan los sentimientos...pero ..kien sabe xD.

Kassandra: Bienvenida al carro, xD me alegra que te haya gustado. espero k sigas leyendo.

BEEE MIS AMORES (no se mal piensen) estoy brotando amor en este preciso instante, ya k como la tristeza es mala...pues hay k pensar en cosas alegres...hmm por ejemplo en HOUSE hmm, si eso me alegra bastante xD. Pos be, ya nos veremos el viernes ok?? o sino un poco más adelante. BESOSO A TODOS.


	10. Tiempos de dolor

**Holas cariños míos...si aún estoy muy afectiva. Es que la fuerza del amor, te llena ¿no creen? No, no estoy enamorada xD simplemente un capricho ...hmm que capricho. Be, aquí esta el capi como cada viernes, peroooo no me he puesto a escribir el 11 xD, perodoneme en el alma. Si esoo depende de los reviews k vea, pues lo subire un dia de sta semana ¿vale? asi, que ANIMO XD. Be aviso ahora si que me he puesto dramática. De este capi para adelante hay que tener el paquete de clinex ¿de acuerdo? be, sin más disfruten de la lectura.**

**besooos**

_10- Tiempos de dolor:_

_El calor había llegado totalmente a aquel pueblecito mierdero donde ella se encontraba. Le hubiera gustado estar en su cuarto frente a su super ultra ventilador que lanzaba aire helado, con su pote de helado de strataccela y viendo Moling Rouge para sentir el drama en toda piel. Pero NO, estaba condenada a una habitación que nunca cambiaba a los mismos canales de la televisión, a las mismas películas y a la misma comida, desde el comienzo del segundo trimestre de la Universidad. En vez de saberse de memoria todos los diálogos de las películas románticas que había estado planeando verse en verano se sabía todos los nombres de las enfermeras, médicos, auxiliares, mujeres de la limpieza, cocineros y algunos pacientes. El verano que ella quería no estaba comenzando como se hubiera imaginado, quería su ventilador, su helado y sus películas. Añoraba su cama, su almohada, su techo…-ay, su querido techo. Tenía una ventana que dejaba ver el cielo, por eso era su querido techo- quería su libertad. Quería poder volver a decidir por ella misma, desde que entró en el hospital no tenía ni voz ni voto, no le consultaban nada, se mantenía al margen. Tanto sus familiares como los encargados de su Salud se negaban en rotundo a decirle nada. Y ya para exagerar su fiel novio no abría la boca para comentar sobre su estado de salud. Solo eso ya hacía que su estancia fuera más agobiante. _

_- No vas a ganar nada enfadandote…-le dijo Sasuke mientras leía una revista- simplemente vas a estar más irritante y todo se complicara, así que ponte tranquila…¿vale?_

_La voz de su bello ángel guardian siempre era arisca pero con unos tonos dulces llenos de amor. Por esa parte se podía sentir afortunada, tenía a Sasuke al lado suyo todos los días, aunque no tan cerca como ella lo quería, pero lo tenía ahí. Otra cosa que podía sentirse afortunada que aún se mantenía con vida, su corazón aún latía y con muchos medicamentos y una operación le habían logrado quitar algunos cables para ver como evolucionaba. También las arritmias habían disminuido de cantidad. Por esa parte estaba contenta, todo ese kit junto. Estaba bien, era verdad._

_Pero aún así, quería volver a salir, respirar al aire fresco, volver a ver a sus compañeros de clase, volver a poder tomar decisiones por si misma. Y ante todo ser libre…_

_El cielo se había oscurecido ya totalmente, y el ritmo del hospital había disminuido de forma considerable. En los pasillos de vez en cuando se escuchaba algún ruido o murmullo, por las habitaciones se respiraba la calma, se respiraba el control._

_Sakura sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba totalmente prohibido, no solamente por sus padres e enfermeras sino por Sasuke. Que era la suma autoridad frente a la salud de ella. Pero aún sabiendo todas esas cosas quería hacerlo…¿Qué pasaba si esa misma noche se moría? ¿o si mañana mismo?¿Se quedaría sin hacerlo?¡No, se negaba en rotundo! Aunque le causara algún daño más estaba totalmente segura de ello, quería hacerlo y nadie ni nada se lo iba a impedir. Nisiquiera su corazón._

_El reloj de la mesa marcaban las 11:30 y las enfermeras solían hacer la última guardia a las doce menos cinco, así que en esa media hora podría planearse bien todo. Esa noche era la única, ya que su querido novio/médico tenía esa noche libre y había decidido ir a ser vida social un poco. Le pareció extraño que ella no se hubiera quejado de abandonarla en ese calvario como solía hacer. Pero aún así se fue. _

_Las enfermeras ya habían pasado totalmente por su zona, así que le tocaba ahora a ella. Se sujeto el pelo en una goma, se arreglo bien la camisa y saco una capa- su madre se la había traído para que no saliera en pijama para las pruebas- de debajo de la cama- la escondió ahí para hacer su plan- Ya estaba a dos pasitos de llegar a la puerta cuando el pomo se giro. Sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. Le dolió bastante pero aún así se callo. Pensaba que ese día su plan sería un fracaso pero nuevamente la puerta se cerró y la habitación volvió a quedarse a oscuras. Suspiro aliviada._

_Salió lo más rápido que puedo de la habitación, cerró con cuidado y se tapo con la capa. En sus novelas normalmente ese acto era para camuflarse y no sospecharan de ella, pero en la vida real eso era aún más sospechoso que ver a un hombre corriendo desnudo por los pasillos._

_Caminó por los largos pasillos a oscuras intentando que sus pies descalzos no hicieran tanto ruido. Llegó al centro de su planta donde se dividían para ir a las otras habitaciones y luego estaban los ascensores y las escaleras. Pasó por una de los pasillos que daban a la parte interna del hospital. Sabía que a esas horas todas las consultas (rayos, consultas, laboratorio…etc) estarían cerrados así que no se preocupo mucho de hacer ruidos. Llegó hasta las escaleras que daban a los jardines- para entrar a ellos habían 4 escaleras principales para la entrada pública de todos y luego estaba la que ella se encontraba en ese mismo momento, que era para el personal sanitario- bajo con cuidado hasta llegar a la hierba mullida y fría._

_La brisa le pego en la cara, brisa de verdad…sintió el aroma, el agobio del calor, la humedad del ambiente, la hierba fría en las plantas de sus pies y una gran y hermosa luna. _

_Por un momento pensó que para que su estado fuera pleno necesitaba a sus seres queridos. Su madre, su padre, sus amigos y a Sasuke. Se sintió mal por haber desobedecido y haber corrido ese riesgo, pero era necesario…nadie le decía cuanto tiempo le quedaba, nadie le decía nada…entonces…¿Cómo ella se podía repartir sus deseos?¿Sus sueños? Aún quería hacer muchas cosas, quería viajar a muchos lugares, probar platos exóticos, pedir un helado de todos los sabores, comprar hasta quedarse sin dinero, leer todos los libros del mundo…ser escritora…quería que su nombre estuviera en la lista de los Best-seller. Se sentó y observo la luna. Y por último…quería casarse con Sasuke, quería que su fantasía se hiciera realidad. _

_Con aquella brisa y la luz mortecina sintió la necesidad de desahogarse…_

- …_Y-yo no quería estar enferma…yo no quería estar en un lugar como este…en este estado…yo solo quería…yo solo quería…_

_- ¿Qué querías?_

_Aunque estuviera agonizando de dolor y apunto de morirse miraría por última vez al portador de aquella voz. Giró la cabeza y lo vio. _

_- Sasuke…_

_Estaba muy enfadado, se le notaba en la cara. Aunque sus manos estuvieran dentro de sus baqueros negros, ella estaba segura de que las tenía cerrada en un puño. La franela blanca la llevaba abierta y se le podía ver su hermoso pecho, las tabletas de chocolate, la hilera de pelitos masculinos. Ahora si que estaba plena…_

_- ¿Qué era lo que querías?¿Qué me muriera de un infarto!?Eso es lo que quieres!?Pues amor casi lo consigues!_

_Su voz era totalmente amenazantes, sus manos se habían salido de sus bolsillos para parar en sus sienes que se las frotaba intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando estaba seguro de que su furia estaba controlada se acerco a Sakura y se sentó a su lado. Ella aún ignorando la angustia de su novio se apoyo del hombro y cerró los ojos._

_- Simplemente quería estar contigo._

_Durante ese pequeño intervalo de silencio. Sasuke se intento acordar de porque estaba en ese lugar, junto a ella, la razón de por que la quería, por que se estaba jugando su carrera, por que se pasaba largas horas delante de su ordenador buscando información para curar a Sakura. Por una parte su cabeza le decía que no tenía que haber aceptado el caso, que tenía que haber formado una pared delante de ella en el mismo instante que la conoció, que enseguida que estuviera sana todo terminaría, que su amor desaparecería…que simplemente es el apego del momento. Pero la otra parte negaba cualquier planteamiento del por que la amaba, simplemente era eso y ya esta. La amaba y eso era todo…¿Qué más podía buscar? No le iba a sacar la raíz cuadrada de los sentimientos. Es verdad que durante mucho tiempo para él todo tenía una razón científica, todo era objetivo, nada subjetivo pero de pronto apareció ella, cambiando toda su vida. Él tenía tantas ganas como ella de que saliera de ese sufrimiento, del dolor y hacer una vida normal y corriente. Ser novios. _

_- Sabes…- susurro en voz baja como intentando que no se despertara aunque sabía que no estaba durmiendo. Ella murmuro algo- quiero poder besarte sin pensar que te pueda dar algo…_

_Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar levantarse y mirarle. No sabía por que, pero sentía que lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación no sería en absoluto agradable. Por primera vez en muchos meses deseó estar conectada a la máquina. Observo los ojos oscuros de Sasuke esperando a que ocurriera eso que ella esperaba. _

_Sasuke le observaba intentando encontrar respuestas a todas las preguntas, quería poder encontrar la manera de salvarla, de poder hacer que su corazón volviera a latir de una manera normal, sana, quería reparar el daño del accidente. Él era un buen médico…no, no es que lo era…ÉL LO ES. Es un buen médico, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será…pero… ¿qué es lo que le impide serlo?¿quien?_

_Levanto la mano y acarició el rostro de Sakura, estaba mojado por el sudor. Luego se aproximo a sus labios y los beso, sintió la respiración acelerada de ella y luego se fue deslizando por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho. Con cuidado posó la oreja en el pecho de ella, intentando escuchar algo, escuchar o sentir una señal que le impidiera hacer lo que iba a hacer, algo tenía que hacer que sus pensamientos fueran erróneos, la culpable no era ella, él lo sabía…lo sabe, pero…para salvarla… esa era la única solución. No había otra._

- …_pero se que aunque te drogue siempre te va a dar algo…-siguió lo que había dejado antes. Poco a poco se separo del pecho ella y miro los ojos verdes que le observan desconcertados, con un brillo de intuición- …siempre…¿y sabes que es lo peor?- ella no dijo nada- Que yo no puedo hacer nada…_

_Esas palabras le atravesaron totalmente de parte a parte. Tuvo la sensación de que no había nada dentro de ella. Hueco._

_- Qué por mucho que te ame…con eso no vale…mi amor no te va a salvar…_

_Al fin pudo mover la boca pero no salio voz. Volvió a intentarlo pero sus cuerdas vocales se habían secado totalmente. Sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro, quería que se callara, quería abrazarle y decir que parara, que no era culpa suya, que su amor por ella le había hecho bien, que estaba mejor con el, pero no podía. No le salía nada. Quería abrazarlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos y repetir que estaba bien, que todo iba a salir bien, que iba a vivir, que no iba a morir. Que todo se arreglaría cuanto antes, que se haría todo tipo de pruebas…pero que él no la dejara, que no le abandonara…_

_- Por eso…lo mejor…- le costaba decir aquellas palabras pero mucho. Las cuerdas vocales le quemaban- será que todo acabe…yo me centrare en mi trabajo…y tu te centraras en curarte…_

_- ¿Y después?- al fin logro decir algo- ¿Y después que me cure qué?_

_Este no dijo nada. Se levanto del suelo y la dejo ahí sentada mientras se iba caminando con pasos rápidos para las escaleras. Antes que sucediera nada grave avisó a una enfermera que recogiera a Sakura y la vigilaran durante un tiempo largo. Después de dar órdenes se marcho. _

_Un techo, eso era lo que veía. Un techo, no tenía mucha gracia verlo. Pero durante 3 horas seguidas se lo había pasado mirándolo. Itachi le estaba contando- mientras que ella miraba al techo- los grandes avances tecnológicos de una máquina que hacía que su corazón latiera de una forma corriente y que si se paraba la máquina le enviaría corrientes eléctricas y si se aceleraba le administraría un medicamento. Si, todo eso estaba muy bien, con eso quería decir que su la corta libertar que había tenido durante un mes se acabaría, que tendría que volverse a duchar a la griega- con toallitas húmedas- y lo peor de todo era que sabía que nadie le iba a conceder el favor de bañarla como era debido. Sasuke había cumplido su promesa, se había centrado en encontrar una cura, lo que significaba estarse 24 horas pegado a una pantalla de ordenador y con eso no verla. Aunque sabía que aún si la pantalla del ordenador el no vendría a verlo. Ya había pasado una semana de aquella conversación. _

_Al fin se quedo sola en su habitación, el pitido de la máquina le molestaba así que decidió apagarlo. Aquel acto causo un gran descontrol a las enfermeras, al no ver señales de su máquinas corrieron un carro de paradas a la habitación para reanimarla, pero al ver que ella tenía el cable desenchufado de la corriente comprendieron que era una falsa alarma. Por miedo a que le diera algo no la regañaron de manera muy fuerte pero las miradas asesinar no sobraron. _

_Aquellas miradas no le hacían daño, era inmune. Durante esa semana de soledad, sin Sasuke había recibido varias de esas. La mayoría eran causadas por ella, no comía, no hacía caso, no se tomaba la medicación…en pocas palabras hacía más complicado el trabajo de los médicos. Las cosas fueron a tal extremo que como no comía le tuvieron que administrar suero y no solo por eso, sino como no se tomaba los medicamentos se los tenían que administrar por vía parenteral ( por las venas). Sabía que ella no estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, pero no podía, no se veía con la energía para curarse, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. A lo mejor podía intentarlo pero al darse cuenta que tenía que poner ánimos y ganas se echaba para atrás. Lo que sentía en esos momentos no se parecía ni poco al primer día que llego al hospital, en ese entonces no sabía nada de nada, ni sabia la existencia de Sasuke y tampoco que en un futuro no muy lejano se terminaría enamorando de el. Ahora era conciente de todo, sabía estrictamente que sucedía ahí, aya, dentro, fuera…y conocía a Sasuke y estaba enamorada. Todo lo que le ocurría le causaba dolor, antes por lo menos lo tenía a él que le hacía olvidar que se encontraba al filo de la muerte, que le apoyaba que le recordaba que el quería que viviera. Era verdad que tenía a sus padres y amigos, pero la ayuda que prestaban era diferente. Sasuke estaba todo los días con ella, a cada hora…sus padre venían dos veces a la semana como mínimo y como máximo 4 días pero muy poco tiempo y sus amigos entre los exámenes y otras cosas…¿Quién iba a ir a un hospital a ver a una enferma?¿Quien va a degradarse a estar en un lugar donde hay mal rollo?¿Quién? Ella, si, ella…siempre había soñado estar en un hospital…estaba…ahí, en una cama…viviendo sus sueños…¿eso era lo que quería no? Quería estar en un hospital…pero, quería estar en un hospital donde estuviera el._

* * *

be ¿que tal? me ha salido larguito eh?? xD esque aquí ya me inspiro. Be ara dejo las respuestas de los reviews.

Akai Karura: BUAAAAA, TE VAS ...BUAAA, ya te añoro TT. snif, snif, te esperare aquí. Bueno, si hay que utilizar pañuelos, soy escritora romance /drama, lo llevo en la sangre xD perdon, si hago sufrir. Esque soy muy mala...muajajajajajaa!!

Yesy-chan: sip, utiliza los clinex, te haran falta xD.

Kassandra: si, yo también llevo buscando al medico de mi vida. Habrá que esperar.

Beee, hasta la proximaaa, besoso.


	11. Tregua

**_Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, be aquí yase el capitulo 11, como cada viernes he quedado que colgare. Si bien conocen xD si hay más reviews intentare colgar lo antes posible, anda una linea aunque sea bien, me gusta xD ya vale mucho para mi. No pido mucho porfa plis. Be despues de pedir explicare lo siguiente una tregua es un espacio muerte entre dos personas, así que todo va bien, como en una batalla que los dos bandos estan en paz. Eso más o menos es una tregua, espero haberme explicado bien. Sin más os dejo con el capi. musxos besos y abrazosss. LA GENEROSIDAD XDDD.  
_**

_11- Tregua:_

_Ya el verano estaba apunto de concluir. El hospital se había llenado de adolescentes estresados por las pruebas de Septiembre y con ellos en la planta donde se encontraba Sakura había mucho ambiente. Pero para ella todo ese ruido era insignificante. Se encontraba en una etapa de asqueamiento. Tres meses enteros sin saber de Sasuke, ni una postal o un análisis. Nada. Itachi se había encargado de ella durante la etapa de ausencia de el. Su amor no iba a cambiar por mucho tiempo que estuvieran separados, eso era un hecho. Pero a lo mejor el ya había logrado olvidarla, con semejantes enfermeras rondando por el hospital…¿Cómo se iba a fijar en una niña como ella? Ahora se daba cuenta que su relación tenía mucho más peros que de lo que se pensaba. Sabía que Sasuke era mucho mayor que ella, pero no sabia cuanto, luego que ella era una paciente y la niña mimada de su padre. Sabía por primos suyos que el negocio de sus padres siempre podrían aparecer prometidos. Eso le estaba resultando bastante agonioso. No le había comentando nada de su relación a nadie. Los únicos enterados era la Dra. Anko yItachi que habían decido hacer un voto de silencio por el futuro del hospital. Por otro bando sus padres no sabían absolutamente nada. Incluido Naruto que se había preocupado tanto por ella. Pero a esas alturas de la situación no se podía contar nada, ya que no había nada._

_Su historia triunfal, la que había comenzado con Sasuke se había quedado en la parte de su declaración. Se negaba a escribir que habían roto, por esa vez quería escribir una historia sin drama. Le estaba costando. Pero su vida en si ya era un drama. Hospitalizada con medio corazón inservible por infección, otro lado casi despegado y una máquina que le apresaba en su cama. ¿Qué podía ser peor?_

_-¡ Sakura tenemos resultados de tus análisis!- entro exasperada Alexandra con unos informes amarillos- He saltado a tus padres para dártelos primero a ti..- le observó a ver si reaccionaba._

_Sintió una mera curiosidad por esos informes. Después de casi medio año metida en ese antro al fin alguien había tomado la iniciativa de que viera por ella propia sus resultados. Pero su estado casi comatoso le impedía hablar. Estaba en guerra con el personal, con todo el mundo. Nadie decía ni una palabra de Sasuke, aunque sabía que solo dos personas sabían su relación, en esos últimos meses lo había estado dudando. Pero total, no iba a hablar, nada y tampoco iba a mejorar. No tenía ánimos. Se moriría igual, así que ellos simplemente estaban retrasando ese momento. A esas alturas la palabra muerte ya era como una compañera del alma. Soñaba incluso con ella. _

_Dejó de hablar con su mente para prestar atención a las palabras de Anko._

_-Al parecer la infección a disminuido bastante con todos los medicamentos que te hemos puesto- ella no los había permitido, la vía que tenía en el brazo si- dentro de poco podremos ver si hay mejoras…a lo mejor podremos quitarte algún cable. _

_Notó en el rostro de la doctora que se sentía totalmente satisfecha consigo. Parecía que haber quebrantado una ley del hospital era una proeza. En ese momento pensó en Sasuke, lo muy fácil que le había sido romper miles de normas. Y todo por ella. _

_Sintió que se ahogaba, le costaba respirar, se mareaba…_

_Sasuke cerró la pantalla del portátil de un golpe y comenzó a tirar miles de informes al suelo. Estaba harto de leer la mismas chorradas una y otra vez. Si tenían que examinarlo de eso posiblemente aprobaría con un sobresaliente. _

_La puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe, entrando una enfermera con el rostro sudoroso._

_-Doctor…- al fin logro decir entre jadeos- Sakura..ha tendido un fallo respiratorio…_

_Sus ojos se le abrieron como platos y abandonó su despacho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Corrió entre las miles de madres preocupadas por sus hijos hasta llegar a la habitación. A su habitación. Itachi se encontraba intubando a Sakura con un rostro bastante triste. Sin respetar los avisos de las enfermeras y las mirada preocupada de los padres de ella entró y se aproximo hasta la cama. Se encontraba acostada, con los ojos cerrados y restos de lágrimas en las mejillas. Su piel blanca y suave cada vez parecía más traslucida. Los hematomas de los brazos por los intentos de quitarse la vía. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? El comiendoce el coco intentando encontrar una cura y ella haciendo todo lo contrario para querer recuperarze.._

_Cuando se dio cuenta en la habitación solo se encontraba su primo y Anko observando unos informes con el rostro sudoroso. _

_-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto este sin apartar la vista de su amada. _

_-Los pulmones le han fallado…- contesto su primo con la voz seca- los informes decían que la infección había disminuido…pero se han pasado a los pulmones…_

_Dicho eso abandonaron la habitación y lo dejaron solos. Se sentó en la silla, en su silla. Acarició el rostro de Sakura sudoroso y frío._

_- Porque no te curas..¿eh? explicame…_

_Su busca sonó dando una urgencia. Le beso en la frente y se fue corriendo de la habitación._

_La leve brisa le despertó de un agonioso sueño. Sentía que tenía la boca seca, necesitaba tomar algo, necesitaba pasar algún líquido por su boca. Cualquier cosa. Alzó la mano para llegar a su mesa, estaba apunto de chocar con la mesa cuando unas manos le sujetaron al vuelo. Observo las manos tan conocidas. Su latidos se aceleraron al pensar que serían de Sakura pero luego ver los ojos verdes de su madre clavados en los de ella…_

_-Mama…-le resulto extraño escuchar su voz como si estuviera ronca, como si algo le hubiera desgarrado las cuerdas vocales- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Se levanto un poco de la cama para llegar al rostro de su madre totalmente cubierto de lágrimas. Comparo la piel suave con la de su madre y la suya tan blanca y pálida. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, a esas horas su madre normalmente se ayaba en el trabajo o con su padre haciendo trámites, que estuviera en el hospital quería decir algo muy malo. No tenía ánimos de hablar, la garganta le dolía demasiado, pero no podía evitar preguntar. Su fuerte madre ahora hecha un mar de lágrimas… no la recordaba con ese rostro desde la última vez que a ella le paso algo grave…_

_-T-te…te entubaron hace una semana…- rompió a un llanto más fuerte y le acurruco entre su pecho- ¡Hija mía no se que te ocurre1¡No se que te ha hecho volverte así tan débil, sin ganas de vivir!...No eres la misma…no lo eres…_

_Con gran aplomo sonrió a su madre de la manera más alegre que pudo. Hablo más de lo normal y le comunico las mejoras que Anko le había dicho, esta frunció el seño y le dijo lo que había empeorado. Su corazón latía, en su pecho con fuerza, pero ahora sus pulmones fallaban…¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?_

_La luz se había ocultado tan rápido como apareció para dejar entrar a una lluvia torrencial. Quería cerrar las ventanas para que no se mojara su cama ni el suelo, pero los cables que cubrían su pecho se lo impedían. También llamo a las enfermeras pero estas no atendían. Harta de la ausencia de la gente se movió como pudo hasta llegar al pomo de la ventana._

_-Solo un poco más…solo un poco más…- se decía a si misma ya que estaba logrando llegar a mover la ventana- un poco más…y_

_-Y te caerás._

_La vos de Sasuke sonó al mismo tiempo que un trueno y después una luz le ilumino la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba ojeroso y los cabellos totalmente desordenados._

_Sus manos mojadas se resbalaron por el pomo y estaba apunto de caer al suelo cuando este le jalo y cayo en su pecho. _

_La respiración de ambos era agitada, más de lo que debía para ser solo un pequeño movimiento. El corazón de el latía con fuerza en su pecho, el de ella intentaba imitarle pero a duras penas dejaba muestra de existencia._

_Un relámpago volvió a iluminar la habitación, la puerta se entreabrió y un ojo verde observaba la escena. Ambos no se inmutaban del espía ya que estaban concentrados en respirar…_

_-Sasuke …-logró decir Sakura entre jadeos- Sasuke …_

_-Si, callate…-le regaño totalmente avergonzado-…si no te calmas vendrá alguien… _

_Solo en dos movimientos la dejo encima de la cama y el se sentó en la silla. Otro trueno retumbo en la habitación y pocos minutos otra iluminación. La cara de Sakura estaba totalmente empapada de sudor y su pijama violeta un poco mojado de la lluvia. El en cambió no sudaba pero se notaba que había estado bajo la ventana con la lluvia. _

_-Creo que me debes una explicación…- comentó este con voz profunda- Yo me llevo matando tres meses buscandote una cura y tu ahí decides dejar de respirar…¿te parece bonito?_

_No sabía si llorar, reír o reprocharle algo. Pero en un minuto logró hacer las tres cosas. _

_-¡TU ERES EL CAPULLO AQUÍ!¡ESTÚPIDO!¡TE VAS DE AQUÍ PORQUE PIENSAS QUE ME VAS A MATAR!¡LO QUE ME MATA ES TU AUSENCIA ESTÚPIDO MÉDICO ENGREIDO!- dicho eso se lanzo a su pecho a llorar como una magdalena._

_-No te había preguntado eso…- le rodeo con sus brazos y acarició su pelo mientras le besaba la coronilla._

_-Sasuke … Sasuke …-sollozaba en su brazos._

_-Estoy aquí…_

* * *

**_Me gusta la negrita xD. Be, ¿que tal? No ha sido soso, me a gustado bastante. Intente que fuera mucho más dramácito, pero no se, salió así. Borre y volvi a escribir hasta que me salio esto. xD espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Que más puedo decir, a si, las enfermededades como insuficiencia cardiaca y eso existe, las infecciones de pulmones también, pero nose si se puede pasar una infección de corazón al pulmon, asi que no se asuten. Aqui hay parte ficción y parte realidad. be espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el martes o el viernes. _**

KISES


	12. El alta

**_Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿como anda la vida? Yo aquí, el lunes tengo un examen de recuperación pero cuelgo el capitulo como cada viernes, (el viernes pasado no colgué ninguno ya que me fui con mi madre a una casita de campo y no tenía mi ordenador cerca) la verdad no estoy muy contenta, con el capi, tengo un colapso con este fik. Agradesco ideas xD y comentarios para ver que puedo hacer con esta pareja. Ah, hago propaganda en colgado un fik nuevo k se llama boda entre tres, si les apetece leerlo y me decis cosas sera un gran favor. Sin más os dejo con el capi. Disfrutad de la lectura. Ciao!  
_**

_12- El alta:_

_Aunque Sasuke estuviera a su lado, aunque todo parecía marchar bien, a ella le daba la impresión que algo no andaba bien, que fallaba algo. A pesar de las sonrisas de su novio, la alegría de padres y amigos y los atentos cuidados de todo el hospital, algo no estaba bien, o mal. No avanzaba nada ni se atrasaba nada, algo fallaba. Eso estaba claro._

_El verano no había ido como a ella le hubiera gustado. Su novio había roto con ella, su enfermedad se había quedado igual de mal que al principio, tenía más cables que al principio, sus familiares estaban más en el hospital que lo normal y ante de todo las personas actuaban como si no ocurriera nada. Algo había pasado bastante grave para el cambio de actitud de todas las personas que estaban alrededor de ella, y nadie se dignaba a decirle algo. Como siempre. Pero estaba pasando algo de unas dimensiones realmente escalofriantes, porque hasta Itachi actuaba raro. No se acostaba con las enfermeras como era de costumbre, no fardeaba con ella y no intentaba llevarse el mérito de la sonrisa que le había salido. Todo el hospital lo sabía menos ella. Eso era algo que le irritaba con frecuencia, no podía soportar la indeferencia de Sasuke frente a aquello, no soportaba que simplemente sonriera como si nada ocurriera y ante todo no soportaba cuando decía que no se iba a morir si cada vez tenía algo nuevo. Algo malo. Su piel más blanca de lo común, la mascarilla de oxígeno en su cuarto, los medicamentos más fuertes y la constante amenaza de entrar a la UCI. ¿Eso era estar bien?_

_El frío había vuelto a caer sobre la ciudad, los árboles había perdido totalmente sus hojas y aún ella seguía en el hospital. Los cables le tenían negra, sus padres no la dejaban respirar y su novio había vuelto a ausentarse en modo autista. Lo que había ocurrido antes parecía haberse evaporado de los labios de las enfermeras, Itachi había vuelto a su ritual de sexo y su novio aún tenía la boca sellada. Nada parecía mejorar. _

_- ¿Alguna vez piensas decirme que ha ocurrido?- le preguntó mientras este intentaba encontrar el punto de su brazo para ponerle una medicina._

_- ¿de qué?- preguntó este sin apartar la vista de su brazo._

_- Ya no me besas, no me dices que me quieres y ante todo siempre que viene mis padres sales corriendo…_

_Al escuchar eso se quedó totalmente helado, su muñeca comenzó a temblar. Se sentó en su silla y suspiró, se mordió el labio y comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación intentando encontrar las palabras. Esta esperó callada mientras se bajaba la manga del pijama. _

_Sabes que si no me lo dices tu lo conseguiré por otra persona…- continuo ella en voz baja- si piensas que me voy a molestar…pues estas en lo cierto, pero si me lo dices ahora a lo mejor mi enojo disminuye…tu tienes la llave para decidir eso…_

_Observó los ojos verdes de ella y le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Le acarició el rostro y se aproximo para besarle. Esta le contesto con pasión y segundos después que sus labios se separaron la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una señora de mediana edad con una bolsa y un ramo de flores. Primero observo a Sasuke y luego a su hija que la observaba desconcertada. _

_- ¿Mamá?- pregunto sin creérselo._

_- Hola hija…- envió una mirada de odio a su novio._

_Sasuke suspiro derrotado y se alejo de la cama abandonado la habitación dejando a madre e hija solas. Sin decir nada se sentó en la silla que minutos antes había estado el, se acerco y con un pañuelo le limpió los labios donde minutos antes su novio le había besado. Desde ese día Sasuke no volvió a aparecer por la habitación. _

_Cleo se pasaba horas observando el techo sin ánimos de nada, los cables parecían parte de su cuerpo, el sonido incansable de la máquina era música para sus oídos y los nuevos empleados que la atendían parecían estatuas. Mirada fría, voz seca y sin ninguna muestra de humanidad. _

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, apareció el padre de ella con un rostro triste y unas enormes ojeras. No parecía el mismo hombre de siempre, no parecía su padre. Con pasos pesados se sentó al lado de su hija y le acarició la frente apartándole el pelo de la cara. _

_-Perdón…- su voz ronca le sorprendió- tu madre insistió tanto que…_

_- No digas nada…_

_Tal como se le había pedido dejo de hablar, le beso en la frente y abandono la habitación. _

_Desde aquel día, su madre había actuado de forma extraña, de forma fría y distante, pocos días después se veía montada en una ambulancia y trasladada a un hospital muy lejos. Al hospital de la arena. _

_Le costaba respirar aquel aire seco, le quemaba la nariz y los oídos le pitaban con el silencio fúnebre que rodeaba por todo el hospital. Era verdad que todos era muy eficientes, los cables que la mantenían acostada todo el tiempo se habían acortado de una forma basta, podía andar con una pequeña máquina portátil y pasear por todo el hospital. Aunque el pitido seguía en su lugar. _

_Estaba a pocos metros de la habitación donde durante mucho tiempo había estado la persona que más había amado, donde había aprendido a soñar y a creer que la medicina no era todo, que había más después de todas las enfermedades, aprendió que hasta la persona más enferma tenía derecho a amar. Ahora se daba cuenta, que durante todo el tiempo que había estado distante de ella, intentando encontrar una cura lo podía haber desperdiciado en estando con ella, haberla escuchado relatar sus tontas historias de amor, relatando el futuro donde el y ella era los protagonistas, donde no había fronteras que cruzar ni malos que vencer. Un mundo de fantasía hecho a su medida, sin miedos y simplemente la existencia de ellos dos. _

_Pero a donde antes se respiraba tranquilidad, amor y paz se había vuelto totalmente fría, vacía y sin ningún sentido aparente. Todas las mujeres con ojos verdes le recordaban a ella, todas las personas que se reían de su testarudez eran Sakura. Siempre que veía un carro de reanimación era el corazón de ella que dependía de esa máquina. Pero nada de lo que el pensaba era cierto, ella ahora no estaba en ese lugar, esa cama ya no la ocupaba ella y las imágenes que conservaba en la cabeza simplemente eran recuerdos. Ahora la ida al hospital no tenía sentido, no se veía con fuerzas, no sentía aquella emoción de seguir adelante. A pesar de ser residente, a pesar de poder aspirar a un puesto superior, no tenía a nadie que le animara a continuar. Que le regañara por estar tanto tiempo ausente, nadie le dependía de el tanto como ella. Nadie le necesitaba como lo había hecho ella, nunca había necesitado tanto a nadie como la necesitaba a ella. La quería y ahora estaba a más de diez horas de vuelo. _

_Todo estaba a oscuras y había una tenue luz que la estaba llamando. Era agradable, se sentía calentita y todos los dolores que le acusaban se iban disminuyendo. Levanto la mano para acercarse a aquella luz, solo faltaba poco…_

_- ¡Por el amor de dios pensaba que te perdía!-la voz de su madre le había traído de vuelta al mundo terrenal._

_Solo había estado a pequeños pasos de la paz absoluta, y la vieja bruja de su madre le había vuelto al mundo del dolor. Cuando abrió los ojos le clavo una mirada de odio a su madre y giró el rostro para no verla. Sabía que eso era de niña malcriada, pero se sentía enojada, muy enojada. ¿Ya cuantos paros había tenido?¿Cuantas bajadas de tensión?¿Cuantos botes de oxígeno le habían dado? La muerte le estaba llamando, se tenía que ir. Nada le detenía en ese mundo, se quería ir ya. _

_Al ver aquel gesto de su hija entristeció el rostro y abandono la habitación junto a los varios médicos fríos. _

_La noche había invadido la arena, y con ello un frío bastante molesto. Varias enfermeras le había dicho para cerrar las ventanas pero ella se negaba en rotundo. Quería ver la luna, quería ver el cielo estrellado y recordar que no estaba en ese lugar, sola y amargada, quería esperar a que un milagro ocurriera. Necesitaba un milagro. Pero con tantos indicios de estado terminal, el único milagro era la muerte. _

_Durante toda la noche estuvo haciendo una gran lista de las cosas que quería hacer antes de morirse. Sabía que se iba a morir aunque los médicos no le comentaran nada de su salud, el cuerpo se lo decía, cada ataque era más doloroso y más largo, los medicamentos eran más amargos y le dejaban en estado catatónico y la luz en la oscuridad era una clara señal de su muerte. _

_Pensó que cuando se muriera su alma se quedaría vagando por el mundo terrenal y buscaría a una chaman para que le cumpliera su último deseo. Decirle a Sasuke que le quería y que le hubiera gustado vivir para estar junto a el, pero eso solo ocurría en las películas y en la serie entre fantasmas. Aunque fuera novelista y los primeros días de su hospitalización parecía que su vida fuera una novela, donde se veía ella en absoluto era de novela. Que la muerte la estuviera asechando le parecía la cosa de lo más normal. Hasta se estaba documentando de cómo le harían la cura post-morten, de si quería qué la quemara o la enterraran junto a sus familiares… aún no lo tenía claro. Necesitaba una idea para saberlo. _

_Con eso y aquello no había escrito la segunda línea de su lista. Solo tenía una y era la que más quería…_

_Ver a Sasuke. _

* * *

_**Como había dicho, no me convence mucho, así que agradesco todo tipo de ayuda para ver que puedo hacer. asi que sin más hasta el proximo viernes o martes!  
**_


	13. La fuga

**Holaaa, perdón por no actualizar ayer, pero tenía un colapso de inspiración y no me gustana absolutamente nada de lo escribia. He de decir que ya esta todo controlado y creo que podré escribir mejor...ya que he aprobado los examenes, que tenía en septiembre y me voy a un hospital a trabajar!! Así que estoy contenta y cuando alguien esta contenta...TIENE INSPI. Sin mas interrupciones os dejo con el capi. Disfruten y plis dejarme reviews!!**

_13- Fuga: _

_Ella sabía que todos sus intentos de escape eran en vano, tanto en el hospital de allá como el de aquí, lo había intentando un millar de veces, había llorando, pataleado, se había hecho la muerte, había pedido que esa fuera su última voluntad. Pero nadie le hacía caso, en ese hospital era como si estuviera muerta, con la única persona que hablaba y que quería hablar con ella era su padre. Su bonachon padre que desde que había empeorado considerablemente había rezado a todos los dioses que existían para que la salvara, y lo había conseguido. Estaba viva, por milagros, por las máquinas que tenía enchufada en el pecho, por los ultra fuerte medicamentos. Si no fuera por eso, ya estaría muerta más de tres meses. _

_Con mucha insistencia había logrado que su padre le contara por que la habían trasladado, por qué así de golpe, por qué la separaron del único médico que podía hacer que su corazón latiera de una forma más o menos correcta. _

_-Tu madre se enteró de vuestra relación…- al fin comentó cansado su padre, mirándo a la lejanía- decía que el tenía la culpa que te pusieras así de mal…_

_-Bueno… si el no esta me muero…- resumió todo el meollo del asunto. _

_-¿Tanto le quieres?- le preguntó su padre sin apartar la mirada de la ventana._

_-Con toda mi alma… _

_Este sin decir nada se levanto de la silla donde estaba, se metió en el baño y comenzó a buscar entre los utensilios de limpieza personal que ella tenía en ese baño. Al salir tenía en la mano una tijera, una bolsa, algo de pintura y unas gafas sin cristal. _

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_Este sonrió complacido y ella se esperó lo peor. _

_Si alguna vez en su vida el hospital le había parecido una fuente de dolor era en esos últimos meses. Le dolía en el alma pasar por la habitación 203, le dolía ver la planchas de reanimación, le dolía escuchar su corazón latir en su pecho vigoroso. Le costaba hasta respirar. Nadie del hospital le decía a donde habían enviado a Sakura, estaba ansioso, quería verla, se había prometido cuidarla hasta que se pusiera buena, hasta que no tuviera que llevar aparatos en el corazón, se había pasado medio año buscando algo que pudiera arreglar su corazón, cualquier aparato, cualquier cosa serviría. Había descubierto que la falta de bombeo hacía que su corazón le costara repartir la sangre a todos los órganos, con ellos las células no se oxigenaban y todo le costaba hacerse. Uno de sus órganos más dañado eran los pulmones, por eso habían tenido que entubarla. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a decir que se podía morir, que se iba a morir, que no había cura para eso, nunca pensó en rendirse antes de llegar al final. Pero sentado en el sillón de su casa, observando las fotos que se había hecho con ella, como el color de la piel disminuía, como se volvía más ojerosa, como parecía más enferma… se preguntaba si ella pensaría en el, si quería volver a verle. Necesitaba verla y si para eso tenía que romper cien normal del hospital lo haría. Nunca había llegado a amar a alguien tanto como la amaba a ella y no sería por culpa suya que romperían su relación. Eso estaba totalmente claro. _

_Salió de su casa sin paraguas, sin coger el coche y sin llaves y comenzó a correr hasta llegar a su hospital. Su ropas mojadas, sus ojos negros brillantes y ante todo el amor que tenía le hizó tomar esa decisión totalmente loca. _

_Abrió la puerta del jefe del hospital. Este jugaba con su serpiente y no se dio cuenta cuando entró Sasuke._

_-¡Orochimaru!- grito Sasuke poniendo sus manos mojadas en miles de papeles._

_-¡Anda Sasuke has decidido volver!- comentó este volviendo a meter su serpiente en la jaula- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi, tu mentor, tu profesor y padre secundario…_

_-¡Callate!- le ordenó- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?_

_En los pasillos del hospital se escuchaban los gritos de Sasuke y los de Orochimaru. Nunca antes ellos habían discutido tanto tiempo y nunca ninguno de los dos había ganado, pero esta vez era distinto. Había un ganador. _

_No se podía creer que su padre pudiera ser una persona tan temeraria, nunca se había planteado el carácter de su padre y en su vida había confiado en el tanto como en esos momentos. No va a mentir y decir que no sufrió, las lágrimas le salían de los ojos a borbotones, pero sabía que ese dolor tendría una recompensar, ella lo sabía. _

_El plan sería puesto en acción por la noche, el se quedaría con ella durante todo el día, evitaría que los médicos sin corazón entraran en la habitación y todos los medicamentos se los daría a el. A una enfermera con medio corazón le pidió que le desconectara de los aparatos y le inyectara una buena dosis de su medicamento, que se lo pusiera en un frasco para que su padre se lo diera. Ella no se negó en absoluto, ya que el padre le había tendido en la mano un fajo de billetes de 200 euros. ¿Quién se iba a negar?_

_Ya la luna había salido, las enfermeras de guardia habían terminado la ronda por su planta, no tenía ningún aparato en el pecho y ante todo no parecía Sakura, parecía otra muchacha. Su padre había cortado sus cabellos hasta dejarlos cortos debajo de las orejas, le había maquillado para que pareciera que tenía más color y con las gafas parecía una doctora del hospital. Su padre le tenía cogida del brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio y se pudiera mantener de pie- después de estar mucho tiempo acostado, volver a caminar cuesta bastante- pasaron al lado de varios médicos pero ninguno puso la vista en ella. Habían logrado salir del hospital con gran éxito. Antes de dejarla ir su padre le beso en la frente y le inyecto un poco de el medicamento, se lo guardo en el bolso y le deseo suerte. _

_-Gracias papá…- le dijo mientras se marchaba en un taxi solo para ella._

_- Ojala que no haya llegado tarde… _

_El tiempo había empeorado totalmente, el tráfico era indignante a pesar de que ya sobrepasaba las once de la noche. Los muchachos borrachos por la calle, temerosos de los coches, corrían de un lado a otro. Sasuke esperaba impaciente en su coche para llegar a su destino. El hospital de la arena. En una de esa un taxi pasa al lado de el volando, gira la cabeza para pegarle un grito al conductor cuando se da cuenta de la persona que había dentro._

_- Sakura… _

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Han aclarado un poco sus dudas? ¡Espero que si! Ya saben si tienen ideas para darme y ayudar en la colaboración de este fik estare muy agradecida. MUCHOS BESOS!


	14. El encuentro

Perdoooooooooooooonnnn, por no actualizar ayer...TT es que las practicas en el hospital me dejan agotada. Me levante a las seis de la mañana y estube toda la mañana trabajando, llegué a mi casa hecha polvo y lo único que quería era irme a la cama. Intentare subir el viernes que viene el proximo capitulo, y sino el sabado seguro sin falta. Espero que la espera no les enfade mucho y disfrutar de la lectura.

ciaoo

_14- Encuentro: _

_Le parecía mentira estar en ese lugar en esas condiciones y también verlo con otros ojos. Antes deseaba salir corriendo, no quería volver a verlo en toda su vida, pero en ese momento, le parecía su salvación su puerto seguro. No se lo podía creer. Tenía adolorida las piernas, había tenido más de cinco taquicardias en media hora, su sudoración había aumentado desconsiderablemente, la respiración le era irregular y sabía que en cualquier momento acabaría en un estado crítico. Por eso necesitaba entrar, el cuerpo y la mente se lo estaba pidiendo, pero sus piernas se habían quedado estáticas frente la puerta. En la cabeza se le pasaron miles de ideas ridículas que no se las quería creer, pero era una posibilidad muy probable. Sasuke era un hombre sumamente atractivo, a lo mejor se había olvidado de ella tan rápido y se había casado con una de las múltiples enfermeras coladas por el… o a lo mejor se había vuelto como su hermano. Un putero sin corazón… _

_- No es verdad… el me ama…- se repitió así misma intentando mover sus piernas- el me ama… siempre me lo ha dicho…_

_Su corazón volvió a later de una manera escalofriante, y gracias a ello sus piernas reaccionaron. En todo el tiempo que había estado ingresada en el hospital nunca había pasado por la recepción, en sus intentos de fuga siempre la detenían en los ascensores o en los pasillos, así que casi nunca veía la puerta de salida. Incluso el día que la cambiaron no tuvo la oportunidad de ver ese lugar. Para ella todo eso le parecía externo, como si nunca hubiera pertenecido a la parte de su vida que había estado ingresada en ese horrible antro. Pero algo si estaba segura, Sasuke estaría rondando por ahí, si estaba con una chica simplemente le saludaría y le sonreiría y si estaba solo… estaba muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Le pediría que la raptara muy lejos de donde estaban, que escaparan juntos, que se fueran a los Estados Unidos y que ahí le operaran de cualquier cosa para poder vivir en paz, juntos… lo tenía muy claro. _

_Con pasos pesados y con la mano en el pecho se acercó a recepción, la chica que estaba se le quedó observando un tanto preocupada. No se había visto en el espejo desde que abandono el hospital de la arena, así que desconocía su apariencia. Sabía por el taxista que su rostro estaba muy pálido, que tenía ojeras y los ojos los tenía medio cerrados, pero por lo demás todo marchaba muy bien. Se interesó bastante en la gabardina que tenía puesta, ya que era sumamente enorme y le tapaba todo, excepto el pecho que ella ponía sus manos para que no vieran. En esa parte tenía la enorme cicatriz que le habían dejado en la primera operación y los intentos de operaciones fallidos. Antes de abandonar el taxi le deseó buena suerte. _

_-¿Desea algo?- pregunto la chica con la voz finita._

_-Si, ¿Dónde esta el doctor Uchiha?- pregunto ella intentando respirar y calmar los latidos de su corazón que se volvían cadentes. _

_-¿El doctor Uchiha? Espere un momento por favor…_

_La chica abandonó la silla donde estaba y se metió por una de las puertas que estaban a lo lejos. Estuvo desaparecida un largo rato, así que cansada de esperar se fue a sentar en uno de los bancos. Aún no aparecía la mujer, así que comenzó a observar por los lados rezando encontrarse a alguien de confianza para que le dijera donde estaba su querido amado. _

_- ¿Sakura?- sonó una voz familiar a lo lejos- ¿Eres tú?_

_Buscó de donde provenía la voz para encontrarse a Anko con miles de informes en la mano. Ella le sonrió. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas en el hospital de la arena… ¿de han dado de alta?_

_-No, me he escapado…- se sujeto con más fuerza el pecho, ahora le empezaba a doler con más fuerza- ¿D-donde esta Sasuke?..._

_-¿Eh Sasuke? Se fue hace tres horas…- parecía sorprendida- yo que pensaba que había ido a buscarte…_

_-¿Se fue? _

_-Si se fue a…_

_Esforzó a sus oídos a seguir escuchando lo que había dicho su amiga, pero el dolor latente de su pecho era mucho mayor que todos los que había tenido. Sentía el sudor frío en su frente, que el corazón le latía muy rápido y poco a poco se iba volviendo más y más lento. Perdió la conciencia un momento para luego despertarze y ver las luces rojas del quirófano. _

_Entró al hospital empujando a miles de personas que se había amontonado en una esquina. Cuando escapó de la aglomeración corrió hasta la recepción en voz rápida pregunto por la habitación de Sakura, cuando ya la tenía subió las escaleras exasperado hasta entrar en la planta. Solo le quedaban dos puertas cuando dos personas se pararon delante de con el rostro fruncido. Uno más enfadado que el otro, pero el otro mucho más preocupado. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la voz molesta de la madre de Sakura- Pensé haberte dicho que te alejaras de mi hija…_

_-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto sin importarle las palabras de la madre._

_-Se ha ido…- respondió el padre sorprendido._

_-¿QUÉ?- dijeron tanto Sasuke como la madre al unísono._

_-¿C-como que se ha ido?- pregunto el novio sorprendido._

_-Se ha ido al hospital donde estabas tu…- se puso la mano en la cabeza nervioso- quería verte…dice que antes de morirse quería verte por última vez…_

_Iba a reprocharle a su suegro algo, pero sintió muy dentro un presentimiento muy negativo._

_-¡SAKURA!_

_Salió corriendo del hospital para meterse en su coche. Puso la marcha más rápido y salio disparado al otro hospital. De la arena al fuego tenía como seis horas de camino, pero si tomaba un atajo a lo mejor llegaría dentro de tres horas… pero a esas horas el tráfico seguramente habría aumentado en consideración. Le sabía mal dejar a los pobres hombres así, sin poder decir nada o explicar su comportamiento. Pero muy dentro de el le decía que su querida amada estaba en problemas y unos problemas muy graves. Había descubierto una forma para alargarle la vida a Sakura, había estudiado miles de informes, casos y había hecho experimentos con ratones. Todo por el bien de ella. Le alargaría la vida unos meses o años, hasta que un corazón donante apareciera. Debía haberla puesto en la lista de donantes desde el principio, pero quería consultárselo primero a ella, ella era la que más necesitaba esa buena noticia, era la única que importaba. Los demás podían esperar. Pero si el no llegaba, a lo mejor la perderían… la perdería para siempre. _

_La luz del quirófano se veía un poco difuminada para ella, solo escuchaba algunos murmullos y sonidos de metal. Le habían puesto una mascarilla, con eso se dormiría y no se daría cuenta de nada. Luchaba para que el sopor no le cayera de golpe y cerrara los ojos, sabía que si los cerraba sería para siempre. Quería ver a Sasuke una vez más, ese era su última petición, solo lo deseaba ver una vez más y ya se la podrían llevar al reino de los muertos. Por eso tenía que mantenerse con los ojos abiertos, aunque todos los colores se vieran difuminados, aunque todo pareciera abstracto, sabía que reconocería a Sasuke enseguida que lo viera. Él desprendía un color blanco angelical, eso era el su ángel. Por eso debía esperar, esperar a su ángel de la guardia, si el no estaba ahí no se podría ir al cielo…no sin su ángel. _

_Un fuerte dolor en el pecho le atizo todo, le costó respirar, un pitido agudo sonaba por toda la sala, los médicos, enfermeras y auxiliares pasaban las manos preocupadas encima de ella, no sabían que hacer, no la podrían abrir si estaba conciente. Subieron la dosis del anestésico, pero ella seguía luchando contra el sueño y contra el nuevo dolor agónico que le torturaba. Podía aguantar, lo había estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo, eso no era nada… nada comparado con el dolor de la pérdida… la pérdida de perder a la persona que amas, era como perder la única parte de su corazón que estaba sana… aunque en esos momentos dudaba si tenía un corazón sanó o no. El dolor volvió a notarse más irritable que antes, cerró los ojos solo por un momento y los párpados se le quedaron cerrados, no podía abrirlos, veía todo negro. Se agito nerviosa por toda la mesa y comenzó a gritar, se quitó de golpe la mascarillas y grito y grito. El dolor se volvió tan fuerte que se quedó quieta, el sopor le invadió. Los médicos aprovecharon ese momento para sujetarle de los brazos y atarla de la mesa. Ya no podía moverse, ya estaba perdida, se iba a morir y no lo vería más… nunca más. _

_El dolor le ahogaba, solo escuchaba extraños nombres, escuchaba el tin tin de los instrumentos de metal y por último unos fuertes golpes, los suspiros de los médicos y por último una gran mano que sujetaba la suya. Después de eso todo se volvió negro…_

continuara...

* * *

xD perdooon, me dio por ponerlo u-u ¿y bien? que les a parecido, ya saben que agradesco cualquier comentario y si teneis ideas para ponerlas ya saben que las aceptare con gusto.

hasta el proximo viernes o sabado

ciaoo


	15. Resurreción

**Perdooooon, por no haber podido subir el viernes pasado, xDDD esque estaba muyyy cansada. Pero be aqui les dejo el capi, aunque es un poco corto, el proximo viernes o entre la semana intentaré colgar el proximo capitulo. Espero resivir vuestras ideas para agregarle el fik. Sin más os dejo con el capi.**

**CIAOO**

_15- Resurrección_

_Ya cuando pudo llegar al quirófano algunos médicos salieron de dentro con el rostro pálido, sudoroso y triste. Al verlo a el negaron con la cabeza, le dieron una palmada en el hombro y se fueron alejando poco a poco. _

_Para él parecía que todo el mundo se le iba a caer encima, se había pasado cuatro horas entre el tráfico rezando para que su amada no muriera, si hubiera cogido antes el coche, si no se hubiera detenido a hablar con los padres de ella, a lo mejor podría haberle dado el último beso, le podía haber dicho que la amaba y que había encontrado alguna forma para alargarle la vida, pero había llegado tarde. Quería entrar en quirófano, pero no se veía con ganas de ver el cuerpo de Sakura totalmente pálido y sin vida, no ese día. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a sus padres que se había muerto? ¿Qué caras le pondrían? Se dio la vuelta para irse y escucho que le llamaba una voz alegre y simpática… ¿Cómo podía estar contenta si alguien había muerto? La voz aún seguía insistiéndole, este de giró y contemplo a Anko que al verlo su rostro se tornó triste. Ella no entendía nada y quería comentarle algo, pero este simplemente siguió su camino y desapareció entre la oscuridad de los pasillos. _

_Llegó a su casa con el alma en los pies, la casa estaba totalmente oscura y olía a podrido. No se había dignado a limpiarla ni una vez, a decir verdad, hacía como tres meses que no entraba a ella. Era de lógica que estuviera en ese estado. Se prometió a si mismo que al día siguiente la arreglaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. La muerte de ella no tenía que ser tan fuerte para él, no le iba a ablandar el corazón… no podía…_

_- Sakura…sakura…_

_Un brillo le llamó la atención, giró la cabeza para encontrarse una ancha sonrisa de una pelirosa. Sujeto el marco plateado con las manos temblorosas y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir una tras de otros de sus ojos. _

_En todo el tiempo que había estado tratando con ella se prometió no llorar, ella le hizo prometer no llorar. Él sabía que se tenía que morir, que había sido un milagro que con medio corazón inservible pudiera seguir viviendo, era impresionante. Pero por lo menos, el tenía la idea de estar al lado suyo, sujetándole la mano cuando ella abandonara el mundo para irse al más ayá o donde fuera que tuvieran que ir. Pero no estaba sujetándole las manos, en vez de estar en camino para darle el pésame a sus padres se estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras veía una foto de ella con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Ese no era el carácter de un cirujano, daba miedo… mucho miedo. No pudo contenerlo más y rompió a llorar de forma desconsolada, se alegró de que viviera solo, no se podría permitir que nadie más lo viera así, ni siquiera su propia familia. _

_Se veía en el espejo, estaba en una condición física decadente, la barba le había crecido, su piel estaba blanca y había perdido muchos kilos. La casa olía a tabaco concentrado, habían periódicos amontonados en la puerta, y miles de mensajes en el teléfono. _

_Pensó que ya era hora de afrontar la muerte de su amada, no era para tanto, se enamoraría de cualquiera otra persona. Por mujeres en el mundo. Apretó el botón de los mensajes y se fue desvistiendo mientras los escuchaba. Así hasta llegar a los penúltimos, se cansó de escuchar y se metió en la ducha…el último mensaje, era muy importante. _

_Se tocaba la cara con cuidado para comprobar si esa era su piel verdadera. Tenía otro color distinto, sus ojos tenían otro brillo, se podría decir que estaba cambiada. Solo exteriormente, el Doctor le había dicho que le habían puesto varios injertos de piel de la suya propia, así que más o menos el corazón le podría aguantar hasta que encontraran un corazón donante. Que por lo menos lo que tenía dentro de su pecho le haría tener una vida "normal" le darían el alta voluntaria para poder asistir a las clases de la universidad, pero cuando terminara obligatoriamente tendría que volver al hospital sin ningún reproche. Ella acepto esa normal. _

_Su pelo había crecido, pero no le gustaba tenerlo así. Asomó la cabeza desde el baño para comprobar si alguien estaba por ahí. Segura de su soledad cogió unas tijeras y se cortó el pelo hasta dejarlo en el mismo estado de cuando entró en quirófano dispuesta a morir. _

_- ¡SAKURA DATE PRISA LLEGARÁS TARDE!_

_- ¡Si! _

_Tiró todos los pelos en una bolsa, se peinó y maquillo un poquito, salió del baño recogió su mochila se tomó la medicación y salió de la habitación. Su padre le estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa. _

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_- Bueno… normal- sonrió. _

_Su padre se rió intranquilo, le pasó la mano por el hombro y comenzaron a caminar. _

_Bajaron a planta y se despidió de unas cuantas personas, cuando llegó al portón encontró a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos profundos observándola extrañado… _


	16. Sai

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi, espero que les guste. Besos!

_16- Sai:_

_Aunque el estuviera de frente, ahí delante suya, con el pelo desordenado, totalmente diferente, no se lo podía creer. No le cabía en la mente que después de tanto tiempo se presentara de golpe, así sin decir nada ni una llamada ni tan solo una muestra de que estuviera vivo. Nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Qué había estado haciendo durante ese mes que ella estaba postrada en una cama luchando con ese nuevo implante en el pecho?¿Por qué no se encontraba en el hospital el día que ella había llegado? No lo sabía y quería saberlo, lo necesitaba para estarse tranquila, para que todas las dudas que una vez le vinieron a la cabeza desaparecieran. Simplemente con escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios le bastaba, solo eso. _

_La boca de el no se movió ni un centímetro, sus manos estaban caídas a cada lado de su cuerpo sin moverse, pesadas. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban de arriba abajo, intentando encontrar algo de la mujer que había amado… En vez de estar una mujer pálida, demacrada y enclenque se encontraba una chica diferente, la piel seguía estando muy pálida, pero en sus ojos verdes había un brillo nuevo, uno que no estaba antes… o que nunca había podido sacar. Su cuerpo se movió solo hasta llegar a ella, levanto la mano y le acaricio el rostro con una delicadeza sobrehumana, parecía el roce del viento en la piel. El tacto era frío, pero sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de golpe. _

_- Pensé…_

_- ¡SAKURA AMORCITO!_

_Aquellas palabras dejaron helado a Sasuke delante los labios de ella. Aparto la cabeza de golpe para encontrarse a un hombre alto, delgado, piel pálida y una cara sin expresión y de cabellos negros. _

_- ¡Sai!- dijo ella asustada mientras observaba a los dos hombres que se miraban con odio. _

_Sasuke no dijo nada y se quedó al margen mientras el extraño se iba acercando a su trofeo, a su chica. Primero pensó que simplemente sería algún compañero de la universidad o un primo muy muy lejano, pero lo que hizo descartaba cualquiera señal de familia. Sujetó la cadera de ella con fuerza y le acercó hasta el, después le beso en la frente y le mandó a su contrincante una mirada de superioridad._

_Solo esa imagen bastó para dejarlo totalmente fuera de combate. El se había pasado un mes entero sin noticias de ella, pensando que estaba muerta y esta buscándose a un clon de el. Indignado y frustrado giró la cara y pasó de largo dejando a la joven totalmente desconcertada y al inquilino con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios. _

_Sus pisadas marcaban diferencia con las de su compañera que intentaba correr para alcanzarlo. Ella al ver donde se paraba su amigo soltó un pequeño gemino y rezó para que no sucediera lo que ella ya sabía. _

_Abrió la puerta de una patada- literalmente- y dejó al hombre que estaba adentro totalmente sorprendido. Sasuke miró con ira al jefe mientras este se separaba avergonzado de su secretario. Nerviosos el susodicho se marchó dejando a los dos inquilinos y al jefe solo. _

_- Por favor Anko… dime que no va a pasar lo que estoy pensando…- rogó Orochimaru, mientras se colocaba bien la corbata y tapaba con una de sus manos un chupeton. _

_- ¿Quieres que mienta?- pregunto esta resignada. _

_- No. _

_En el despacho se escucharon miles de golpes, luego desde la terraza del hospital se vieron sillas y papeles disparados por la ventana, luego gritos y más gritos y por último un portazo. _

_Había llegado al campus, donde tendría que volver a estudiar su carrera de Psicología y estudiar un poco más para poder sacar adelante las cuatro asignaturas que le habían dejado. Mientras subía por las escaleras el olor a pólvora le entró por la nariz y le hizo recordar todo lo ocurrido. Sintió que se mareaba pero unas manos fuertes estaban ahí para sujetarla. Al verlo pensó que era Sasuke, todo el era idéntico, pero había algo que siempre le hacía volver a la realidad y dejar de soñar. Sai no le hacía latir el corazón tan deprisa como lo hacía el, no podía hacer que su dañado corazón botara en el pecho y se hiciera notar. Sai no podía. _

_- "Pero me salvó la vida cuando él no…"- pensó para sus adentros._

_Sai le miró extrañado y ella simplemente le sonrió y entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello para besarlo. Mientras que lo besaba recordó ese día. _

_Flas back_

Un extraño calor le estaba invadiendo el cuerpo, algo le estaba sujetando la mano impidiéndola que se marchara y siguiera aquella luz que le rogaba que fuera con ella. Lucho para sujetarse, sintió que se retorcía de dolor, grito y grito hasta que todo el dolor, el calor y las sensaciones se desvanecieron y cesaron.

Se levanto con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, lo notaba muy pesado, más pesado de lo normal, hasta lo sentía latir a un ritmo irregular. Estaba viva. En un recuerdo vago recordó el tacto de la mano tan cálida que le sujetaba dentro del quirófano. Abrió los ojos para ver donde estaba. Reconocía ese pequeño antro. La UCI. Tuvo nauseas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- era una voz masculina pero con alguna chispa extraña.

Volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre idéntico a Sasuke, solo que este llevaba el pelo corto y la bata blanca ponía su nombre en negro. Una de las enfermeras entró y al verlo se sintió tan cohibida que se disculpo con sumo respeto y se marcho deprisa.

Aún estaba un poco aturdida y no sabía si podría hablar con calma y que se le entendiera. El hombre se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

T- ranquila, te hemos operado y todo a salido a la perfección- sus palabras no tenían significado para ella.

- ¿Sasuke?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

- No, soy Sai, soy tu nuevo doctor.

- ¿Sasuke?-volvió a preguntar aún sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Este suspiro, se sentó al borde de la cama y con cuidado le sujetó la mano. El tacto era el mismo que sintió dentro del quirófano. Ese chico había estado junto a ella en el peor momento de su vida, le había estado ayudado y le trajo a la vida.

- El doctorSasuke se ha dado de baja durante un tiempo…- explico suspirando- al parecer se ha ido a otro lugar que le pagan mejor o algo asi…

Sus oídos dejaron de escuchar, sus ojos dejaron de ver y por un momento su corazón dejó de palpitar. Cuando pensó que todo su cuerpo se convulsionaría, que sentiría la inyección en sus venas para reanimarla, no paso nada. En vez de lo normal un fuerte corrientaso mandó a latir a su corazón de golpe. Este empezó a latir con fuerza y volvió a la normalidad. Aquello le causó tal susto que se puso a llorar. Pero no lloraría sola ya que el buen médico le tendió sus brazos para que llorara en su pecho. Ella no lo rechazó.

_Fin Flash back._

_Cuando al fin había entendido todo lo ocurrido ese día se dedico a olvidarse de Sasuke, el se había ido a otro lugar donde le pagarían mejor… ¿y que era de ella? Intento no pensar en ello mientras besaba a su novio, también a su doctor. La historia había dado un vuelco de noventa grados, como en todas sus novelas el médico tenía que ser un hombre encantador, atractivo y cuidadoso y todo eso junto lo tenía Sai, era como un sueño hecho realidad. No solo era buena persona, sino buen médico. Ya más adelante le pudo explicar todo el procedimiento que había hecho para curarla…_

_Por causa del accidente había perdido un ventrículo, haciendo que la circulación de la sangre y la irrigación de los órganos fuera defectuosa y aparte con sus arritmias todo se complicaba. Con mucho esfuerzo y estudio habían llegado a la conclusión de crear con células madre un nuevo tejido para ponerselo al ventrículo dañado, y encima de ahí un marcapasos, con el fin de que le diera una corriente eléctrica para que pudiera contraerse y relaje. Le explicaron que eso podría durarle un tiempo, que tendría que ir a cambiarle las pilas un cierto tiempo y a revisiones continuas. En parte todo había salido bien, pero por sugerencia de los médicos de mayor rango decidieron que se quedara un tiempo en el hospital para ver la evolución. Así que se quedaría en el hospital pero podría ir a clases, siempre y cuando alguien fuera con ella para supervisar y que no sucediera cualquier accidente. Y se ofreció voluntario Sai. _

_Sasuke no entendía de razones, no podía razonar. Seguía lanzado sus papeles a la papelera y rompiendo cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. _

_- Por mucho que rompas cosas no va a solucionar nada…- dijo Anko esquivando el cojín que le había lanzado. _

_- ¡Cállate!_

_Así lanzando cosas estuvo hasta que el sol se oculto. No tenía ganas de salir de su desordenado despacho, no quería ver la luna llena que estaría en el cielo, no quería ver enfermos ni tampoco médicos. Pensó que volvería a la depresión y esta vez no saldría de ella… no saldría en absoluto. No quería. _

_Un golpe en la puerta le llamó la atención, este levanto la vista para encontrarse a Sakura que miraba el despacho totalmente sorprendida. Pensaba que el era un hombre ordenado pero con lo que veía todo cambiaba de opinión. _

_Ambos se quedaron mirando pero sin decir nada. Sakura caminó entre las sillas y papeles hasta llegar hasta el, que se encontraba en posición fetal en la esquina de la habitación._

_- Esto es impropio de ti…- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado suyo. _

_- Si, y también otras muchas cosas…- le respondió arisco. Ella sabía a lo que se refería._

_- ¿Dónde estuviste este último mes?- pregunto intentando no sonar enojada._

_- En mi casa- contesto seco. _

_Podía haber hablado mucho más y preguntar pero le conocía, sabía que si estaba de malhumor no le contestaría de buena gana y seguramente terminaría más enojado de lo que estaba. Por eso se levanto de donde estaba y se despidió. Observo la habitación por última vez ya que debía contestar a una pregunta muy importante, solo había ido ahí para saber si lo que iba a responder era lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Pero estaba segura de que era lo mejor para ella. _

* * *

Buenoooo, ¿que les ha parecido? Ya saben las críticas, reproches y alagos ya sabeis a donde lo podeis poner, los leere y contestaré encantada de la vida xD. Ah, una cosa, como bien había dicho en otro capi (no me acuerdo en cual) que estaba como en un vacio de inspiración y agradecia ideas, este capi tiene una idea de Akai Karura, que me dio una y gracias a ella pude hacer este capi y seguir con el fik. Si tienen ideas y quieren aportar cositas estoy abierta a sugerencias. Sin más os dejo y nos vemos el proximo viernes.

BESOS!!


	17. Campanas Nupciales

Holaaa, como cada viernes llego con el capitulo. Una cosa importante **Si quieren tener una grata emoción en la hora de leer el capítulo ir bajando poco a poco y así evitar leer las líneas de más abajo.** Otra cosa contestaré los reviews más abajo. Bueno espero que disfruten de la lectura y ya saben aún sigo abierta para ideas.

besos.

_17-Campanas Nupciales:_

_Había correspondido a la petición que le había ofrecido Sai. La había aceptado y agradecido, por eso se encontraba frente a una enorme habitación en frente de un enorme espejo y ella parada en una tarima probándose distintos trajes de novias. _

_Su futuro esposo le había pedido la mano unos días anteriores que Sasuke apareciera. Ella tenía la duda si el susodicho aparecería, si la raptaría y se la llevaría lejos como en todas sus novelas- aunque no en la situación que ella se enfrentaba- pero no apareció en ningún momento, así que se paso varios días pensando en la petición. El le había salvado la vida, le había encontrado un método para lograr que saliera del hospital y llevar una vida humana aparentemente normal. Había logrado lo que Sasuke no había hecho durante el año que estuvo ingresada. ¿Por qué había podido Sai y no el? ¿Acaso el destino no era estar con el? ¿Simplemente había sido una tregua?_

_No lo sabía, pero en frente de ese espejo y viendo el hermoso vestido de tela que llevaba puesto sabía que no podía echarse atrás. Dentro de cuatro días se celebraría su boda, en una de las iglesias más famosas de toda la ciudad, vendrían médicos y cirujanos importantes para hablar con ella e intentar llegar a un acuerdo para que se ofreciera como estudio para los estudiantes de medicina. A cambio ella tendría todas las operaciones, medicamentos y más gratis. ¿Qué podía perder? ¿Y que ganaba?_

_- Cariño… ¿te queda muy ajustado?- la voz de la costurera le sacó de sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- El vestido… en la cadera…-le toco en el lugar nombrado para que se fijara más._

_- ¡Ah! Hmmm…- se observó en el espejo- No, esta bien. _

_El vestido era blanco con unos reflejos rosas, luego la parte de abajo caía en campana con una gran cola, las mangas eran largas, pegadas y abiertas al final, el cuello era alto con unos pequeños botones en un lado para darle un todo decorativo. El velo simplemente sería trasparente y largo, la idea era que le tapara mucho la cicatriz que tenía atravesándole el pecho. _

_El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, la tele se veía borrosa y el olor a tabaco cubría todo el apartamento. Sasuke se encontraba observando las rayas negras y grises de la pantalla esperando a que saliera un moustro y le absorviera dejándole totalmente tonto. Nunca en toda su vida se había visto e esa situación, era tan patético… se sentía tan miserable. Había estado un mes pensando que su amada estaba muerta y ahora se enteraba que estaba comprometida, que se casaría y encima con esa persona…_

_- ¡Cabron!- espeto de forma brusca y lanzo un periódico que tenía en la mano leyendo._

_La primera hoja de la página mostraba a una mujer de cabellos cortos y rosas abrazando a un hombre de cabellos negros y cortos. En los titulares ponía en grande: __**"El mejor cirujano de todo el mundo logra salvar a una chica apunto de la muerte" "La afortunada pareja contraerá matrimonio el próximo sábado en la Iglesia de la Flor a las 17:00h"**_

_Intento no mirar al artículo pero simplemente lo que decía ya le irritaba:_

" **El joven Sai, el cirujano más joven de todo el país se ofreció voluntario en reparar un ventrículo de una joven estudiante de 19 años al borde de la muerte. La chica tenía medio ventrículo totalmente destruido y infectado, a causa de esto tenía mala circulación dándole graves problemas. Pero en menos de 12 horas el Dr. Sai logró hacer algo que nadie nunca había logrado hacer. Estima que la joven podrá aguantar con el injerto unos dos o tres años si no sufre ningún ataque.**

**Nos comenta el Dr. Que la investigación sobre el injerto lo había tenido absorvido durante mucho tiempo, ya que se había empeñado en salvar a la joven…"**

_Sentía que le venían nauseas al leer cada línea de ese maldito periódico. Sai le había robado su investigación y se la había hecho suya ganándose un montón de fama y ante todo a su estimada Sakura. _

_Intento de muchas maneras hablar con el director del hospital para que aclarara que la idea había sido de el, pero este se negó en ayudarla, quería hablar con Sakura, pero ella no cogía el teléfono y cuando lo hacía este no podía hablar…era un miserable. _

_La tormenta empezó a caer con fuerza, varias de sus ventanas se abrieron y pudo ver a lo lejos como un paraguas rosa se iba volando y su querida enamorada se quedaba empapada con la lluvia. Pensó en salir pero un gran paraguas negro le rescato del agua, luego los labios de Sai se pasearon graciosos sobre los de ella. Asqueado y celoso cerró la puerta. _

_Estaba indignado, quien había sido capaz de cometer semejante barbaridad, quien había osado en disturbarlo de su sufrimiento y cargarlo con más, ya tenía bastante con los campanasos que recibía cada mañana y más el ruido de las monjas al pasar. Quería cambiar de lugar donde vivir, estaba arto, de escuchar cada mañana la misma música. Lo de vivir al lado de una iglesia y encima famosa era la peor cosa que podía haber hecho en toda su vida. Claro, después de haber amado con toda su alma a Sakura. _

_Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella, se sentía contenta, pero no plena… estaba alegre, pero no feliz. Entre el público había alguien que no compartía en absoluto lo que estaba viendo. Lo sabía, estaba totalmente segura, podía haber puesto la mano en el fuego. Y no se hubiera quemado._

_El susodicho tenía los brazos en cruz en su pecho, con el ceño fruncido y lucía una camisa de tela de color azul clarita y unos jeans rotos y rasgados. No estaba bien vestido para acudir a una boda, por eso muchos de sus acompañantes le miraban con mala cara, ella no podía mirárlo ya que debía estar pendiente de no pisar su largo vestido y en ese momento juntaría su vida con otra persona… y esa persona era Sai y no Sasuke._

_Llegó al altar, el cura comenzó a hablar unas cuantas cosas, luego el ambiente se tensó…_

_- ¿Juras amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?- le pregunto a el._

_- Si, lo juro._

_¿Juras amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?_

_Mandó una pequeña mirada a su ex novio y luego miró al anillo que tenía en la mano. _

_- Si, lo juro. _

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? Ya se que es muy corto, pero las cosas son como son xD. La historia se va escribiendo sola y si pongo algo de más la cosa queda mal, y como escritora no me puedo permitir esos lujos xDD. (...¬¬ ya tan tarde te lanzas piropos...ESCRITORA...JU!) . Buenco contesto a los reviews:

- nereidachan: Me alegro que te guste mi fik, ¿se nota mucho que veo las dos? OO y eso que intento escribir de la manera menos técnica posible. xDDD

- Melandra21: ¿Que opinión tienes de el ahora? xDDD de Sai...

- Akai Karura: Para mi fue una gran inspiración tu idea, me ayudo bastante a escribri así que te estoy muy agradecida, ya sabes que si tienes más ideas no dudes en comunicarmelas.

Bueno, ya el próximo viernes subire el próximo episodeo. Aviso una cosa, a las fan de SasuxSaku intenten controlar la rabia cuando leean los próximos episodeos porque creo que se les caera el pelo de la rabia xD. Me pasaré un poquito ya veran...muaja!!

* * *


	18. 6 dias

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Se que no tengo perdon de dios por no actualizar el viernes pasado, pero ya saben que esto de la inspi viene y se va cuando le da la gana. Por eso e aquí el capitulo más largado de todos...creo...que es largo. Bueno sin mas os dejo.

ciao  
_18- 6 días:  
_

_Estaba feliz, su casa era de cuento de hadas, la cocina, la sala, la terraza, el coche, su cuarto…todo era hermoso. Pero… algo destacaba más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Todo un equipo médico avanzado estaba puesto a la izquierda de la cama matrimonial, luego pegado a la pared había un enorme panel con varios números y dibujos abstractos que su marido se había empeñado a poner si o si. Luego había algo que tampoco le gustaba mucho, a cuatro manzanas se encontraba una casa totalmente hermosa, cuidada y reluciente… pero ahí dentro vivía Sasuke. Su ex novio y ex médico y ex ángel protector. Así que su vida fuera y dentro de la casa la verdad era un verdadero caos. _

_Se había quejado al hospital, a su madre, su padre y a su marido. Podía vivir en la casa sin tener esas máquinas, solo con una pequeñita bastaría. Tenía un injerto en el corazón, se tomaba las pastillas y comía de forma prudente, no hacía mucho ejercicio y vivía de forma sana y saludable. Todo aquello era un extra innecesario, no había ninguna posibilidad de que sufriera una angina de pecho o un infarto de miocardio. A lo mejor alguna infección si, pero no era necesario toda esa porquería de máquinas. ¿A caso no estaba curada del todo? ¿Su marido le había estado ocultando algo? _

_Seguramente si, pero llevaban cuatro semanas de casados, estaban felices y planeaban irse de luna de miel, pero su estado de salud le impedía hacer viajes con avión. Así que se vio obligada a pasar su luna de miel metida en esa porquería de casa, con esa porquería de máquinas pitándole en el oído._

_La verdad cada vez que su marido le quería besar no podía, tenía que apagar la máquina para evitar que la máquina sonará de forma ensordecedora y despertara a todo el vecindario. _

- _No quiero esa máquina en nuestro cuarto…- le comentó una tarde mientras se tomaba miles de pastillas._

- _Es la única manera de estar seguros amor…-le contesto Sai mientras le besaba en la mejilla y guardaba unos papeles de forma apresurada._

- _Me tomo todo…-quería seguir reprochando pero su marido le tapo los labios con los suyos._

_Se alegro de no tener la máquina clavada en su pecho, ya que era suficiente con los gemidos que pegaba a esas horas de la tarde. No era justo que su marido le provocara esos orgasmos de una manera tan fácil, se suponía que las mujeres eran más difícil de contentar… ¿a caso era ella muy fácil? _

_Esa horrible casa llena de amor cegaba a todo el vecindario, esos malditos gemidos eran increíblemente elevados y hacían que todos se muriera de celos._

_Sasuke miraba con odio la casa mientras paseaba a su nueva mascota, un perrito pequeñito de color negro y con mucho pelo. El psicólogo le había dicho que necesitaba un amigo y no hay nada mejor que un perro, ¿no es eso de que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre? Pero la verdad el maldito chucho tenía más suerte que el, las perritas se le acercaban como abejas a la miel…era odioso. Pensó hasta en castrarlo, pero aún era muy pequeñito para someterlo a semejante crueldad. _

_Nadie le replicaba que llevara el chucho al hospital y tampoco que el susodicho paseara por todos los pasillos meneando su corta colita y lamiendo a todas las personas. A pesar de que en todas las plantas dejaba bien claro que los chuchos no eran bien recibidos. Micael pasaba de ellos. Fumaba en el despacho, traía a su perro y dejaba que hiciera sus necesidades donde quisiera…_

- _¡Llévate ese maldito chucho del hospital!- le replico Orochimaru una tarde mientras el cometía todas las infracciones penadas en el hospital._

- _Me lo llevó cuando te sometas a mi- le comentó este metiendose en la boca su cigarro de marihuana._

- _Te morirás…-le comentó una Anko._

- _Bueno, por lo menos me moriré colocado._

- _¡El chucho!- le reclamo el director._

- _El psicólogo me dijo que necesitaba un amigo… y Sakura es una buena compañera…_

- _¿Le has puesto el nombre de ella a tu perro?-jadeo sorprendido- Pero si es un macho…_

- _Es su interior es una bella dama…_

_Todo el personal sanitario sabía que la noticia de la boca de Cleo le había trastocado totalmente. No le culpaban, pero estaba realmente mal. Se había vuelto un mal ejemplo para los novatos, se había vuelto un hombre totalmente insano y le había puesto a un perro el nombre de su ex. _

_El psicólogo intento hablar veinte veces con el, negando todo lo que había dicho antes, pero Micael seguía con su cigarrilo de marihuana y su perro Sakura. Nadie podía hacer absolutamente nada… excepto…_

- _¿Qué hable con el?- pregunto sorprendida Sakura por la petición de Anko._

- _Si, esta totalmente trastocado del ala…-murmuro ella triste._

- _¿Pero por qué?¿crees que le sentará mejor que me vea?_

- _Porfavor…le ha puesto tu nombre a un perro macho…_

_Con eso el asunto quedo zanjado. _

_El se encontraba en su putrefacción de hogar. Olía a basura, el olor marihuana era penetrante y a el como si nada. Todo era perfecto y esplendido. Nada que comentar y nada que reprochar. Todo en su lugar. _

_En su vida la felicidad se había convertido en su perro Sakura y su amada marihuana y las pelir porno…siempre sin olvidarse de ellas._

- _Soy patético…-le comentó a su perrito que se tiraba a un cojin- creo amigo que tu lo eres más…_

_Se fue a la cocina y en las profundidades de la basura encontró una foto, una muy particular. Ahí se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos penetrantes a su espalda dos niños prácticamente iguales pero uno era más grande que el otro y en la otra esquina un hombre con expreción seria y estricto._

- _Papá…tu también estuviste así…_

_Tuvo una iluminación de golpe. Entonces comenzó a limpiar toda su casa. Costó dos largas horas, cuando se quiso dar cuenta su nueva felicidad era la única que quedaba. Se daba vergüenza a si mismo con la marihuana y el porno. No lo pensó ni dos veces antes de quemarlo. Luego miro a Sakura que le observaba suplicante. No podía quemar a más de 10.000 euros. _

_Se ducho, se cortó el pelo, se afeito y volvió a ser el mismo Sasuke sexy y atractivo de siempre. Llamó a su amado compañero y se fueron a dar una vuelta. Había sacado a los malos espiritus de su aura. Tenía que hacer borron y cuenta nueva. Su padre había perdido a su mujer y se hecho a la bebida y ahora se encontraba semicomatoso en la habitación 203 de su hospital. No iba a ser tan poca gente como el. El era un cirujano cardiocirculatorio de renombre. _

_Abrió la puerta y su pesadilla apareció…_

- _Sakura…-las dos nombradas le miraron, más bien una ladró._

- _Sasuke…-mandó una mirada de odio al perro._

_Era algo extraño en la situación que se encontraban. Sakura animal comenzó a ladrar celoso y jalando la correa de su dueño para ir de paseo. Sasuke miró a Sakura humana para que dieran una vuelta._

_La excursión fue en silencio hasta que el perro comenzó a ladrar, su dueño lo dejo libre y el animal comenzó a corretear por todo el parque, dando a los humanos un momento de tranquilidad._

- _Pensaba que…_

- _¿Estaría hecho una mierda?-terminó de hablar el. Ella acepto vergonzosa- Lo estaba desde hace dos horas, si hubieras venido hace dos horas… a lo mejor me encontrarías leyendo una novela porno y fumando marihuana._

_El lo comentó con tanta naturalidad que ella no pudo contener una risa a carcajada. Se sujetó el pecho y respiró tranquila. _

- _Ya no me duele el pecho cuando me rio…-comentó con voz cansada- tampoco tengo fría las manos…-le sujeto la mano de Sasuke- y siento mi corazón latir en mi pecho…_

- _Lo sé…en los periódicos han hecho una autobiografía esplendida desde el momento de tu muerte-comentó este un poco arisco._

- _Sasuke… yo…_

- _No digas nada, tu estas casada ahora con ese maldito hijo de puta…-lo soltó y se quedó tan ancho- y eres feliz, no me tienes que decir nada… y si los catetos del hospital te han hecho venir..pues pierdes el tiempo…_

- _¿por?_

- _Pienso seguir llevando a Sakura al trabajo- ella arrugo la frente._

- _¿Por qué le has puesto mi nombre?-pregunto enojada._

- _Porque es tu sustituto…_

_Dijo eso y se levanto del césped. Llamó al perro y este comenzó a dar botecitos de felicidad cuando le lanzó la pelota. _

_Sentada en el césped contempló a su ex novio y ex médico. Estaba realmente triste, destrozado y se había esforzado para recuperar la normalidad simplemente por los demás. Aunque lo del perro…_

_Cleo se seguía paseando por las plantas del hospital tan ancha, pero sus eces siempre estaban bien recogidas en una bolsita. Sasuke comenzó a trabar como buen cirujano que era, opero miles de corazones, abrió pechos, cortó pechos y quitó vidas para darselas a otras. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo desde siempre, esa era su razón de vivir, pero apareció ella cambiando totalmente sus esquemas, haciendo que lo irracional fuera lo correcto y lo racional lo incorrecto. Pero solo bastó un latido de su corazón para que todo lo que había estado construyendo se rompiera. Ahora no la tenía a ella y como consuelo tenía a un chucho con vistas al veterinario para castrarlo. Su vida no estaba en buen camino, pero siempre había sido así. _

_Pasarse días y días enteros en el hospital sin salir ni ver la luz del día, como en sus días de interinidad. Quería volver a esos tiempos. _

_Aquella máquina había durado exactamente enchufada durante tres días, los tres días siguientes apagadas. Habían quedado en un acuerdo, por la mañana se vería obligada a estar sentada en su cama haciendo lo que fuera, pero esos cables cubrirían su cuerpo y por la noche libre de cables para poder tener actos sexuales cómodos con su marido. Que eso era lo principal. _

_Su matrimonio ya llevaba medio año y todo salía a pedir de bocas. Su enfermedad seguía igual, llevaba una vida normal hasta parecía una persona normal. _

_Luego el tema EX había quedado anclado, veía a Sasuke ya que no tenía otra opción viviendo prácticamente uno al lado del otro, luego las revisiones anuales y algunos consejos como médico y alguna que otra comida de empresa. Su ex no se veía bien pero tampoco mal estaba como cuando lo conoció…_

_Respirar la libertad era algo hermoso, ver la luna llena, sentir la brisa invernal en su cuerpo, hasta poder caminar sin tener que estar viendo el suero. Se sentía libre de todo tapujo, llevaba una vida cómoda, su marido y su casa…todo hermoso y en paz. _

_Para ella todo era hermoso, su cuerpo exterior estaba en plena forma pero interiormente…algo andaba mal._

_El busca le despertó de su siesta. Se sentía rabioso, los internos eran la plaga más horrorosa que le había podido caer. El directo como venganza del chucho le había encomendado a ocho internos totalmente ineptos. Era una pesadillas. Por eso pensó en gritarles al verlos, a enviarles a urgencias a suturar y hacer examenes rectales. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer…pero al entrar a un lugar todo cambió…sufrió un deja vu. _

_La piel blanca, los cabellos pegajosos en su cuello, los ojos llorosos…algo magullada…_

- _¿Qué ocurrió?-se escuchó una voz amarga al lado._

- _¡El autobús chocó contra ella…y y…!_

_En ese momento las demás personas no tenían importancia. Sakura estaba en la camilla, con la ropa desgarrada, un collarin y algunos moratones. Aparto a los ineptos y al cirujano encargado de ella. Comenzó a palpar todo investigando absolutamente todo su cuerpo. Al no ver ninguna costilla rota o cualquier signo horrorozo dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad._

- _Tu mujer esta bien Sai…-comentó volteando el rostro a su enemigo._

- _Gracias a dios…-suspiró tranquilo._

- _Exteriormente…-agregó. Le encantó ver el rostro triston y sufrido de Sai- Es tu mujer, no puedes actuar con claridad así que me llevó su caso…¡Ineptos!_

_Los ocho ineptos se pararon delante y atacaron cada orden que el les iba gritando. El hospital estuvo en movimiento hasta la noche._

_Sasuke entró a la habitación de Sakura, esta le miró un tanto triste._

- _Aún no he abierto los informes-le tranquilizó- ya se que te gusta saber todo antes de tiempo…_

- _…¿aún te acuerdas?_

- _Hoy hacemos el año que nos conocemos…-le dedico una sonrisa._

_El ambiente se tensó en la habitación. Ella intento sonreír pero no lo logró. Sasuke suspiro y comenzó a abrir el sobre. Sus ojos pasaron por las primeras líneas hasta que se quedó clavado observando una cosa, su rostro se convirtió en lívido. _

_Sakura levanto la mano y cogió los papeles, al llegar a la misma línea se quedó totalmente helada…_

* * *

¿y que les ha parecido? A mi la verdad me ha gustado bastante, el tonito de humor que le he puesto a la cosa...juuju ¿me diran si me he pasado un poquito? es para saber si sigo escribiendo con este humor agrio. Espero que me comenten y hasta el proximo viernes.

ciaooo!!


	19. Complicasiones

Primero lo que debo decir, es pedir disculpas por el error de imprenta que hubo en el otro capi. Resulta que esta historia comenzó simplemente siendo una de las muxas novelas que tengo perdidas por el ordenador, pero luego pensé en convertirla en un fik y asi saber k les parecia. Por eso de vez en cuando el nombre original se me cuela, pero en el otro capi ya lo arregle. Espero que no les haya disgustado ese error, ya saben si en este capi hay algun nombre, mis mas sinceras disculpas. Sin más os dejo con el capi.

besos.

_19-Complicaciones:_

_La letra era grande y clara, no había posible error en aquella hoja. Ese hospital era el mejor de todo el condado, era imposible que hubiera algún error, conocía a absolutamente todos del laboratorio, conocía a todo el hospital incluso a las personas más insignificantes que corrían por ahí._

_A lo mejor no había ningún fallo humano si no biológico… si a lo mejor su regla no había bajado a tiempo y estando enferma todo se podía complicar, todo se podía retrasar…_

_- No hay fallos posibles- comentó una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes.- Tienes exactamente 1 día de embarazada. ¡Enhorabuena! _

_La ginecóloga se marcho mientras contemplaba los informes que Sasuke amablemente le había cedido._

_- Embarazada…- se repetía una y otra vez._

_- Si, embarazada- repitió el en tono de burla- Deberías estar contenta, tienes un engendro ahí metido. _

_No le agradó la broma de el. Frunció la cejas y luego se llevó las manos al abdomen. Era imposible que el feto hubiera sobrevivido a semejante accidente, era totalmente irreal. Esa cosita se había mantenido fríamente sujeta a su útero. Aún ni tenía mente, ni corazón pero luchaba para sobrevivir. _

_En ese momento Sakura se volvió madre. _

_Los gritos de Sai dejaban sordos a todo el mundo. Este caminaba de un lado a otro en el despacho de la planta, se fregaba la frente con un paño y luego soltaba una blasfemia. _

_- No vas a conseguir nada caminando de un lado a otro- comentó Sasuke mientras se tomaba un café._

_- Deberías estar preocupado- le espetó._

_- No, no lo estoy es TU mujer y ESE es TU hijo. A mi no me metas en esto._

_- ¡PERO ERA TU NOVIA!_

_- Si, hasta que tu me robaste mi investigación. _

_La sala se quedó en silencio. Anko estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke observando los informes con el rostro fruncido. Todos los médicos y cirujanos que se encontraban estaban preocupados por la noticia, era algo bastante malo. El corazón de ella había estado aguantando gracias a todos los medicamentos, a la máquina y al injerto de la piel, pero si le quitaban todo eso no aguantaría ni un día. Al tener al feto en el vientre deberían parar todas las medicaciones para no intoxicar al feto, por eso todos estaban totalmente nervioso. Todos menos Sasuke._

_- ¿Por qué no se lo explicamos?- comentó Sai nervioso._

_- No te va a hacer caso- contestaron todos al unísono._

_- ¡Soy su marido!_

- …_y el padre del hijo- volvieron a sonar todos. _

_El aborto no entraba en la cabeza de Sakura, ella era ajena a la conversación de su marido y compañeros. No tenía ni idea que querían acabar con la vida de aquella pequeña bolita que estaba creciendo en su interior. No se lo imaginaba ya que nadie se lo había dicho, tampoco se lo había podido contar a Sai y quería, aunque el ya lo supiera. _

_Las horas en esa oficina pasaban volando, nadie encontraba una buena manera para decidir el aborto, o por lo menos hablar con ella para planear otra cosa. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada, y el genio de el hospital estaba callado leyendo una revista "Pronto". _

_- ¡ Sasuke es tu caso!- le recordó el marido preocupado._

_- Si, lo se… yo soy cardiologo, no ginecólogo- le recordó._

_- ¡Pero tienes que hacer algo!- le suplico._

_- ¿Yo? Pero si tu eres el genio- la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro era totalmente maliciosa. _

_Todo el mundo sabía que Sasuke no iba a cooperar en ese problema, el era el responsable del corazón de ella, pero no se iba a meter en absoluto en tema ginecológico. No apreciaba a la criatura que estaba en el vientre de su ex, no sentía absolutamente empatía por aquel bicho. Era un mini Sai ¿Qué sentido tenía para el luchar por ESO? Absoluto. El imbécil ese no había tenido precausiones en sus relaciones y dejo preñada a su mujer sabiendo todos los riesgos que eso corrían. Era problemas conyugales. _

_No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el rostro de su marido era tan triste y lo que estaba diciendo también. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de SU hijo?_

_Era cruel, no tenía escrúpulos. _

_Las lágrimas le salieron de los ojos una detrás de otra, se rodeó el vientre como intentando proteger al feto de los ojos odiosos de su padre. No iba a permitir que su cosita saliera de ahí. Ella la cuidaría durante los nueve meses, daba igual todo. Su hijo iba a nacer y nadie podría hacer absolutamente nada para detenerla._

_Sai se jalaba los pelos intentando debatir con su mujer, pero ella seguía empeñada en tener a su criatura. Tener a su hijo. _

_Las discusiones duraron más o menos unas semanas. Al ella no querer detener el embarazo las medicaciones se fueron disminuyendo y cambiando por otras menos perjudiciales para el feto, con ello su salud empeoraba._

_Las arritmias habían comenzado, el fuerte dolor aumentaba cada hora y cada minuto se sentía más cansada y más fría, pero no menos fuerte._

_Ella debía ser el contenedor de su hijo, cuando los nueve meses hubieran pasado ya se podría dejar morir, pero aún era muy pronto, tenía que sobrevivir. _

_El rostro de Sai era horrible, ojeroso pálido y delicado, parecía que el se estuviera enfermando cada día más. Pasaba los días al lado del lecho de su esposa, intentando convercerla, que dejara la loca idea de ser madre, ya tenían todo el tiempo del mundo cuando estuviera totalmente curada. Pero ella le contestaba que no tenía todo el tiempo, aquel injerto no puaría más de dos años, el mismo se lo había dicho, por eso esa era la mejor oportunidad. _

_Todo el hospital sabía la noticia y la prensa comenzaba a sospechar algunas cosas, ya que el marido seguía alardeando de su gran investigación, pero no era suya. Dudo en decir la verdad, confesar su maldito crimen y que los periodistas que atacaran a Sasuke, el ya tenía problemas con su mujer loca. _

_- ¿Me devuelves mi investigación?- preguntó incrédulo Sasuke mientras acariciaba a su chucho que descansaba en su regazo._

_- ¡Si, le confesare a mi mujer que tu fuiste el quien hizó la investigación y que la salvaste! _

_- ¿y eso en que te va a ayudar?_

_¡Pues que me dejara de decir que encontraré un remedio para que el bicho ese pueda nacer!_

- … _paso, quédate con mi investigación. _

_El mundo se le caía al suelo, no había nada que hacer. Su mujer día a día empeoraba, no sabía cuanto duraría, la tendrían que entubar y todo por culpa de la criatura, ese demonio maldito. _

_Para la sorpresa de muchos Sakura seguía en pie, se mantenía pero aún así cada día su dañado corazón decaía en picado, su pulso era bajo, no respiraba bien y su piel se iba volviendo más y más blanca, pero para alegría de ella su gran vientre iba creciendo, el pequeño pateaba con fuerza y cada pequeño golpe tenía una consecuencia. Un hematoma, una arritmia, una taquicardia…_

- …_me rindo…-le comentó a Sakura mientras esta observaba extrañado a su marido._

_- ¿te rindes de qué?- pregunto sin apartar su mano de su hinchado vientre._

_- Si quieres tener a ese moustro…tenlo…- a ella le dolió que hablara así de la criatura. De su hijo- pero yo me rindo, no quiero saber nada de eso…_

_Se levanto de la silla y abandonó la habitación. Días después el hospital recibió la carta de dimisión del Dr. Sai. Para ella fue un gran trauma, su marido le había abandonado, había dejado todo… se había ido. El anillo estaba tirado en la basura, las llaves de la casa las había dejado junto a la carta de dimisión y por último había confesado su mentira. _

- …_no puede ser…- comenzó a llorar- ¡No puede ser!_

_Los padres de ella intentaban consolar a la pobre muchacha, las lágrimas le salían una detrás de otra, sin dejar descanso. Al final de tanto llorar acabo agotada. _

_Ya todo el hospital pensaba que ella se rendiría, que todo terminaría y que ella no aguantaría todo eso ella sola, que tanto madre como hijo morirían. _

_- Hay una manera para salvarlos a ambos…-comentó Sasuke cuando ya todos estaban firmando el acta para hacer un abortó en contra de la madre._

_- ¿Cuál?-todos los ojos se posaron en el._

_- Hacerle un trasplante…_

_La sala se quedó totalmente callada. La única manera de salvarlos a los dos era haciéndole un trasplante, una intervención muy peligrosa y arriesgada, pero la única posibilidad de salvar a la madre y al hijo._

_

* * *

¿Hacemos una campaña contra Sai? ¿Quién se apunta?  
_


	20. Noveno

Buenooo, perdon por no subir los viernes, esk entre k me fui de viaje y me kede sin ordenador... ¿ya me entiende a que si? pos aquí les dejo el capi, espero que disfruten de los escasos capitulos que quedan. Pronto se acabará...

CIAOOO!ª!

_20- Noveno:_

_Sakura se encontraba observando el techo del hospital, estaba desolada, sola...triste. Había recibido un trauma muy fuerte, se había enterado de muchas cosas de una manera muy inoportuna. Todos sus deseos, todos sus anhelos se habían marchado junto con su marido, no se sentía capaz de seguir con eso. Todos los médicos tenían razón, estaba loca... acabaría con todo, con su hijo y con ella... simplemente por un capricho suyo._

_Podría pensar en el aborto, pero con casi nueve meses sería una crueldad, ya sentía todo, cada patada, cada movimiento, cada respiración...risa... su pequeño hijo estaba en su vientre, pero cuando el saliera ella no estaría ahí para cuidarlo. ¿Con quién se quedaría ese pequeñito?¿Cón quien viviría?_

_Pensó en sus padres pero ellos eran muy mayores, en algunos amigos... todos eran muy jovenes...Sasuke.._

_Su Sasuke, el también había sufrido por culpa de ella, todo el mundo estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Sasuke le había salvado desde siempre, pero ella no confió en el... se dejó caer por la tristeza y la primera persona que le dio una bocanada de aire fue Sai, que hizo que se olvidara de sus verdaderos sentimientos, que se olvidara de que siempre iba a amar a Sasuke, a su ángel protector._

_Se sintió imbécil al recordar cada palabra alagadora que le había dicho de Sai, este sabía que toda su mejoría era por el, ella podía sentir las pataditas de su hijo gracias a la invertigación que había hecho y su ex marido se la había apoderado, haciendo creer una cosa que no era cierta..._

_Sakura...-la voz de su ángel le despertó de la oscuridad._

_Sasuke...-habló con voz debil y cansada._

_Este se aproximo hasta sentarse al lado de la cama de ella. Observó el gran bulto que estaba en su vientre y suspiro. Con cuidado apartó las mantas de su cuerpo y pudo contemplar la barriga de ella con más clardiad. Posó su mano encima y sintió el fuerte movimiento de vida del feto._

_Lo tendremos...-comentó este con voz quedada y suave._

_...¿Qué?- preguntó asombrada._

_Tendrás a tu hijo...-siguió el- dudo que pueda ser un buen padre...pero bueno...lo intentaré..._

_Los ojos de ella se abrieron en par en par. No entendía lo que Sasuke quería decír...o mejor dicho, no se lo podía creer. _

_La misma persona que le habia abierto una nueva ventana en la vida se la estaba volviendo a abrir, siempre venía en los mejores momentos, siempre ayudándole...siempre había estado con ella y en cambio ella se casaba con otro hombre y le abandonaba... ¿cómo podía sonreírle de esa forma?¿Cómo podía decir que iba a cuidar a un hijo que no era suyo? ¿Por qué lo hacía?_

_Sakura, escuchame muy bien ¿vale?- le comentó._

_Si..._

_Tenemos un corazón para ti..._

_¿Qué?¿Qué quieres decir?_

_¿Sai no te lo explico?_

_¿Explicarme el qué?_

_Sasuke suspiró, se puso cómodo en SU butaca y comenzó a explicarle. Le recapitulo un poco todo su historial médico, le comentó que el injerto simplemente era una via para alargale la vida hasta que tuviera un corazón para ella. Al escuchar esto ella reaccinó de forma extraña._

_Tu corazón no bombea sangre, aunque tengas el injerto, al no bombear bien la sangre,las células de tu cuerpo no tienen oxígeno y se mueren, así que acabarías por morirte...-al escuchar eso ella se sintió un poco mejor, esperaba que el le hablará de forma cruel y cruda. Como debía ser- y la única manera de que sobrevivas es con un injerto.._

_Sai no me lo había comentado...- su voz se escuchó triste y sin vida._

_Lo sé, porque el no sabía nada de ti...y yo si- aclaró- Así que tenemos que ponerte un corazón nuevo..¿Entiendes?_

_Si, ¿y que pasa con mi hijo?-sus manos acariciaron su vientre._

_Te practicaran una cesaria, ya que si das a luz por parto natural tu corazón no aguantara, cuando ya tu hijo este afuera te haremos el trasplante._

_¿y el porcentaje?_

_Un 40%_

_Estaban en la sala de descanso observando absolutamente toda la historia de Sakura, observando cada fallo, cada alérgia y comprobando el estado del feto. Enseguida que llegara el corazón le practicarían la cesaria, sacarían al feto y comenzaría la operación difícil, el problema era que no sabían cuando llegaría el corazón y cuando rompería aguas. _

_La ginecóloga decía que el feto ya estaba totalmente formado, que podría practicar la cesaría dentro de poco, antes de que ella rompiera aguas. Solo había un problema, el corazon no llegaba._

_Todos estaban nerviosos, menos ellos. _

_Aún no comprendía por que se había ofrecido a cuidar la criatura como si fuera su padre, como podía estar al lado de ella, sonriendo y acariciando su vientre cuando en un pasado le había hecho tanto daño. ¿Cómo podía? _

_Este no contestaba a sus preguntas, simplemente se quedaba callado y se perdía en un mar de silencio y pensamientos, de vez en cuando le comentaba algo pero nunca le decía todo lo que ella quería saber, era como si no quisiera decirlo o como si algo le impidiera decirlo. Era horrible estar en silencio, un silencio incómodo, lleno de dudas y huecos sin cubrir._

_Te quiero...-le acaricio el rostro sudoroso de ella y le puso una compresa con agua helada en la frente- por eso estoy aquí contigo._

_Pero...-reprocho._

_No hay nada más que necesites saber, eso es lo único, no tendría que estar aquí, no es lo lógico, pero te quiero y no voy a permitir que mueras._

_Quería preguntarle más cosas, ahora que al fin había hablado, pero sabía que ya no diría nada más hasta que el quisiera. Siempre había sido así, el siempre hacía lo que el quería. No tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos._

_La lista de trasplantes iba aumentando por minutos, siempre caía alguien que necesitaba un corazón. Más de 100 personas dependía de una, si esta moría salvaría a otra... así era la cosa. Uno debía morir para que la otra se salvara._

_Sasuke observaba el nombre de Sakura en el numero 2. Delante de ella había un hombre, llamado Kakashí Hatake. Un hombre soltero, fumador y alcoholíco. No podía aguantar que el próximo corazón que cayera sería para el, un hombre que no se había cuidado en toda su vida, un hombre que estaba enfermo por tener una mala salud. Debía hacer algo para que esa persona negara el corazón. Ese hombre debía morir._

_

* * *

_

wEEENOOOO, nuestro sasuket se esta volviendo malvadooo, abramos una bolsa ¿Qué creen que hará Sasuke? diganmeloo y asi tengo inspiración divina...

hasta el proximo viernes...(o no) xDD.

ciaoo


	21. Conociendo a

Holaaaaaa, perdón por no actualizar el otro viernes, es que veran...¡No tenía inspiración! escribía algunas líneas pero no me llenaban...y me puse con las otras dos, que esta vez me pasa igual. Tengo ideas, pero no me sale. Así que...bueno tengo que avisaros de una cosa, como ven ahora no actualizo los viernes puntualmente como solía hacer, así que intentaré actualizar durante todo el finde (incluido el viernes, si se puede). Bueno, no tengo que decir nada más... solo que disfruten de la historia y me dejen reviews porfapliss xD quiero saber si se va entendiendo la cosa.

_21- Conociendo a … :_

_La luz del quirófano se apagaba siempre con una mala noticia, para el desde aquel día tan horrible todas las cosas que le debían decir eran malas, detestables. Aquel accidente cambió totalmente su vida, su forma de ver a las personas y ante todo ver a sus seres queridos. ¿Dónde estaban cuando se quedó ciego?¿Dónde estaban cuando su mujer se murió?¿Dónde estaba ahora cuando estaba viendo por primera vez? _

_Abrió los ojos y vio por primera vez después de 10 años de ceguera. Le hubiera gustado ver a su amada a su lado, cogíendole la mano o por lo menos en aquellos años que le regañara por beber tanto o por fumar. Pero ella no estaba ahí, estaba en un lugar mucho más lejano que el nunca podría llegar. Suspiró y observó todo con mucho cuidado, quería grabar todas aquellas imágenes en su mente antes que se muriera, antes que su corazón dijera basta al dolor. _

_Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron y unos hombres con batas blancas le observaron con pena, se sintió rabioso ¿Por qué nadie le miraba con rabia?¿Con odio?¡Había recibido varios corazones, pero todos estos los dañaba con el alcohol, su hígado estaba perdido y sus pulmones no los sentía. Ahora solo podría sentir con los ojos, con esos ojos que se los dieron alguién que murió. ¿Cuantas personas murieron por el para alargarle la vida? Se sintió miserable. _

_Escuchó como los médicos leían su historiales a otros. Notó que uno de ellos le miraba con los ojos rabiosos, en sus ojos oscuros se podía ver todo el odio, la rábia concentrada...a ese extraño médico le sonrió. Este enojado salió de la habitación dejando a sus amigos totalmente desconcertados._

_- Perdone al Dr. Uchiha- se disculpo uno de ellos- su nov...-dudó un momento- su novia esta hospitalizada aquí también y al igual que tu espera un corazón._

_Para si pensó que la novia del Dr. necesitaba mucho más el corazón que el, además volvería a pasar lo mismo igual que los otros dos donantes. Se sentía tan miserable que su corazón dejó de latir. Los doctores corrieron a el, llamaron a las enfermeras y comenzaron a hacerle la reanimación._

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba totalmente solo en la habitación, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho y sintiendose realmente desgraciado._

_La puerta se volvió a abrir, estaba apunto de insultar a aquella persona pero al ver a una joven de cabellos rosas, con una gran barriga y la piel al igual de pálido que el se calló. La joven le dedico una tímida sonrisa. _

_- Hola- saludó la chica._

_- Hola- contestó el sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin interes._

_- Me aburría- comentó ella mientras observaba la habitación- no me dejan salir de la habitación nunca, pero como ahora mi doctor pasa consulta me he escapado._

_El observó que en su brazo izquierdo llevaba vendajes y varios sueros y medicación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió pena por alguién. Ella estaba embarazada, pálida y encima con medicación. ¿Qué podría tener la joven?_

_Sintió curiosidad por ella y le habló del tiempo, de su grave enfermedad y lo mal que se sentía. Ella le comentó su triste historia romántica hasta llegar a ese punto. Ambos insultaron a dios por hacerles pasar eso. Luego se rieron de lo absurdo que era todo. _

_Los golpes en la mesa hacían que los papeles saltaran por los aires. Orochimaru miraba a su mejor médico como entraba en un ataque de locura. No podía evitar sentirse mal por el, su novia estaba embarazada, necesitaba un corazón lo antes posible y el futuro corazón no caería en su pecho. _

_Intentó tranquilizar a su compañero con palabras de ánimos, pero por mucho que decía más se enfadaba. No había remedio. No había nada que hacer._

_Desde aquel día la habitación de Kakashi Hatake quedó iluminada con aquella joven. Con esa feliz chica que cada día se veía más pálida, más cansada pero no menos hermosa. _

_Comenzó a sentir algo dentro del pecho, un calor extraño. No era tonto, Sakura Haruno le estaba comenzando a gustar. No, le gustaba. Ella era su luz dentro de ese pozo sin fondo, de esa oscuridad que nunca se terminaba y ella había llenado de luz y esperanza. A lo mejor cuidaría ese corazón. _

_La noche estaba llegando, y como cada día Sakura se despedía de el con una gran sonrisa. Antes que ella se marchara esté le confesó su amargo pasado._

_Su voz era ronca, cansada y seca._

_- Mi mujer murió en un accidente de coche, yo quede ciego y desde ese día comencé a beber como un loco, a fumar y a vivir mal. Desde ese momento mi corazón comenzó a funcionar mal... y desde ese día he vivido de hospital en hospital, de corazón en corazón... y hace pocos días comencé a ver- le miró a los ojos verdes de ella- y llegaste tu._

_Sakura sabía por donde iba a ir la cosa, se lo esperaba... tenía ese extraño instinto. La forma de hablar, los ojos brillosos de el... hasta el tono de voz. Se sintió triste por su nuevo amigo, pero no podía hacer nada por el. _

_- Yo quería a mi marido- siseó ella- pero amaba a mi doctor._

_Kakashi abrió los ojos y recordó. _

Dos días después de conocer al doctor amargado esté se presentó en la habitación de el. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rubor y sus manos temblaban.

Entre sollozos le comentó a el que su novia estaba muy mal, no podía hacer nada para evitar que ella sufriera, no quería matar a su hijo pero tampoco podía ver a su novia así. La única manera de salvarla era con el corazón que el iba a tener dentro de unos días.

Habían llamado al hospital con la buena noticia que dentro de unos pocos días recibirían un corazón. Un buen donante, un perfecto donante.

Las rodillas de Sasuke fallaron y calló arodillado al suelo.

- Por favor... dame tu corazón.


	22. Intervencion

Buenooo, falta muy pocooo para que acabee, gracias por los reviews, y siento tardar tanto en subir xDD bueno sin más cosas que decir os dejo con el capi y ya me direis k tal. ciiiaaaooo

_20- Intervención: _

_Las luzes del quirófano dos se cerraron, el paciente estaba totalmente blanco en la mesa de operación. Sus puños cerrados en su mano haciendo un gran esfuerzo que era absolutamente innecesario. Su corazón había dejado de latir, el ya sabía que ese era su futuro, así que al entrar al quirófano cerró los ojos por última vez ya dejándo a todas las personas queridas atrás y con su muerte haciendo que dos personas maravillosas pudieran vivir felices. _

_El llanto de la criatura invadió todo el quirófano. Era un niño totalmente hermoso, la piel clara y el pelo totalmente oscuro y unos ojos tan verdes como la madre. La criatura pasó de brazo en brazo hasta llegar a la matrona que le cuidara. Los cirujanos se apresuraron a cerrar a la madre para comenzar la operación más difícil de todo._

_Sasuke sujetó el bisturí en su mano, observó el pecho descubierto de su novia, con una gran cicatriz. Tragó saliva y cortó._

_La sala de espera estaba totalmente en silencio, dos personas sentadas con la frente sudorosa y las manos cogidas. La luz que estaba en la puerta de quirófano destellaba un nerviosismo embriagador. Los padres de ella estaba totalmente asustados, su yerno les había comentado que la operación duraría un par de horas, que habían pocas posibilidades, que era peligroso y que tanto uno como el otro podía morir. Ambos querían que su hija viviera, pero también su futuro nieto era importante... ¿cual elegír?¿Estaba permitido hacer esa cruel decición? No no lo era..._

_En la planta de maternal estaban cuidado a la pequeña criatura que había llegado al mundo. Era una copia de su padre, tal cual... pero algo no iba del todo bien, a pesar de ser el hijo de Sai, tenía más el comportamiendo de Sasuke. El pequeño tenía el ceño fruncido, lloraba con ira y pegaba patadas a diestro ciniestro, no paro de llorar hasta que una de las enfermeras lo cargo en brazos y lo meció con dulzura entre sus brazos cálidos y agustos._

_La enfermera rezó para que su madre y su padre salieran lo más rápido posible del quirófano. El pequeño necesitaba a su madre cuanto antes._

_Las gotas de sudor caían por el rostro de Sasuke, el corazón que estaba colocando en el pecho de su amada era un poco más grande de lo normal, estaba asustado, sentía el corazón en la gargante no sabía si el cuerpo de su amada lo aceptaría, se lo rechazaba tendría que pensar otra opción para mantenerla con vida, había escuchado hablar del corazón mecánico, pero no tendría tiempo para encargarlo, el corazón de ella estaba muy estropeado, los injertos se caían a cachos y ya el riñon le estaba comenzando a fallar._

_Sintió un fuerte achuchon en el hombro, miró y ahí estaba sus amigos, apoyándole...pensó en Kakashi...en esa buena persona..._

Kakashi tenía los ojos abiertos imprecionado por aquella escena tan humillante para un cirujano de tan alto cargo. Se sentía hasta en cierto punto alagadoo, pero no comprendía muy bien porqué hacía eso de esa manera. Era un médico, podía recetarle cualquier medicamento y acabar con su vida, podía hacerlo y hasta cierto punto lo deseaba, quería acabar con el dolor de su alma... ya todo tenía que acabar y eso era lo que el quería.

Te lo doy.

_Suspiró una última vez y se puso a cortar tejidos, apartar órganos y llegar hasta el corazón._

_Aguantó la respiración un rato hasta que colocó el corazón en el pecho._

_¡Palas!- grito._

_La enfermera se las pasó, pegó un corrientazo al corazón y esperó..._

_la máquina y el corazón no reaccionaba, otra descarga..._

_La luz del quirófano se apagó, los padres nerviosos se levantaron y corrieron hasta la puerta donde salío un Sasuke acalorado, más pálido de lo normal y no muy contento. Se esperaron lo peor. La madre ya comenzó a llorar antes de que el le pudiera decir nada._

_La operación salió del todo bien- comentó con voz monocorde- ahora simplemente hay que esperar a ver como reacciona el cuerpo, la llevaremos a la UCI y ya le diremos cosas ¿vale?_

_¿Y tu hijo?- preguntó el padre. Este se sorprendió al escuchar eso. No había pensado en su hijo desde que abrió el pecho de Sakura._

_Esta bien_

_Volvió a entrar a quirófano y espero un rato ahí dentro. No quería ver a su hijo antes que Sakura, ella lo tenía que ver primero... _

_Era pequeño, suave y tierno... una mini persona que dormía placidamente entre sus brazos. En su mente no comprendía como había querido destruir a esa pequeña cosita, una mínima parte de el... no era su hijo de sangre... pero era de cariño... era su hijo le gustara o no al pequeño. Este sonrió como entendiendo lo que le decía su padre. _

_El pequeño bostezó y recivió un cálido beso en la frente de su padre, ahora tenía que ver a ver a su mamá. _


	23. Nuevo corazón, nueva familia

Bueno, hemos llegado al final de la historia... ha sido un placer escribir para vosotrs y espero que si subo otro fiks lo lean con tanto entusiasmo y me apoyen tanto como en este. Sin más os dejo con el final.

_21- Nuevo corazón, Nueva familia... y nueva vida:_

_Los ojos negros del pequeño miraban ilusionados a la madre, casi parecía que intentaba decirle muchas cosas, parecía que le estubiera agradeciendo tanta lucha, tanto dolor... parecía que le agradecía su existencia._

_Sakura cogió en brazos a su pequeño, le beso en la frente y respiró tranquila. Apartó la vista un momento de su hijo para ver quienes estaban en la habitación, todos eran caras conocidas, pero la única que el quería ver era la de el... desde que cerró los ojos en quirófano pensó que el sería la persona al ver, pero en vez de ser el era su pequeño. Su hijo... _

_Escuchó la máquina pegada a su pecho, pero esta vez solo había unos parches pegados en su pecho, luego tenía una venda en vertical donde tapan la enorme cicatriz. Durante un largo rato y mientras tenía a su hijo en los brazos pensó en cosas alegres, no tenía que ponerse nerviosa, tampoco es que pensara que la máquina pitaría. En todo caso pitaría el sonido normal de ella y no su corazón. De golpe la puerta se abrió, sus ojos se clavaron al nuevo inquilino, tenía el pelo mojado, la cara con pequeños sonrosos y vestido de forma informal._

_-Buenos días...- dijo con su voz angelical._

_Sakura gimió y en su pecho comenzó a sentir el pum pum nervioso. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y le callerón pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos. La máquina comenzó a pitar de la taquicardia. Sasuke caminó con pasos pesados hasta sentarse al lado suyo, le sujetó la mano y le beso en la frente._

_-Todo va bien...-le tranquilizó._

_-No- negó ella con los ojos repletos de lágrimas- todo va genial._

_Ambos sonrierón y luego escucharón el tranquilo suspiro de su hijo y luego esos pequeños ojos negros se fueron cerrando cada vez más y más hasta que se quedo totalmente dormido._

_La gente fue abandonado la habitación poco a poco, hasta que dejaron a la pareja totalmente sola. El pequeño reposaba en la cuna, tranquilo y sereno. _

_-¿Que espectativas tienes para mañana?- pregunto Sasuke._

_-¿Solo para mañana?- dijo contenta ella- Para mañana y pasado y dentro de un año..._

_El se rió y presionó sus labios sobre los de ella. Ahora no se tenía que preocupar si estaría viva al día siguiente, ni dentro de unas horas... ahora podría pensar en el futuro, un futuro donde no habían ni máquinas pegadas a su pecho, ni estúpidos médicos que les prohibiera hacer ejercisicio... ni medicamentos... ahora podría tener una vida tranquila, una nuva vida... y no sola. Si no con su novio y su pequeño hijo._

_-¿Cómo le vas a llamar?- preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba a su hijo que dormía tranquilo._

_-Hikari..._

_Una pequeña luz que brilló incluso en los peores momentos, una luz que venció a la muerte y lucho por la vida. Una vida con sus padres. _

_

* * *

_

Lo se, me quedó demaciado cortito, pero así queda bien ¿no? Si me ponía a escribir más lo arruinaría todo y no dejaría a la pobre pareja que fuera perdiz y comiera aniz. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo al escribirla y me alegró que hayan aguantado hasta el final. Espero veros en otros de mis fick, muchos saludos y muchas gracias a todos por animarme y apoyarme.

SALUDOS!!!


End file.
